Yates VS Cullen
by MissBabybelles
Summary: Bella Yates / Edward Cullen. Une haine s'installe entre eux à la minutes où l'odeur de l'un à ennivrer les narines de l'autre. Deux clans de vampires à Forks, c'est un de trop. A moins qu'une entente soit possible. Un vrai défi, en clair.
1. Chap1: Surprise

_Je tiens tout d'abord à préciser que ce n'est pas moi qui a écrit cette histoire  
mais Gillie qui a gentillement accepté que je la publie =)  
Vous trouverez l'adresse de son blog dans mon profil ;)  
J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant qu'elle me plaît x)_

**CHAPITRE 1: SURPRISE**

**POV BELLA.**

**L**orsque l'aube arriva, je poussai un soupir.  
Nous venions de nous installer dans cette ville au milieu de nul part où il pleuvait 360 jours par an avec ma famille, dans l'espoir de pouvoir nous fondre dans la masse facilement. Tu parles ! Comment vivre au milieu des humains alors qu'on est doté d'une beauté extraordinaire et que notre peau est blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine ? Où que l'on est capable de tuer n'importes qui dans la seconde qui suit ?  
Personnellement, nous ferions mieux de tous nous enfermer dans un cercueil et attendre la fin du monde. Nous sommes des êtres qui ne méritent pas de rester sur Terre, même s'ils sont dénudés d'âme. Tel est ma vision de la " vie " des vampires.  
Pour aussi dire, nous n'essayons pas que de nous fondre dans la masse. Si jamais l'un de nous dérapaient, on pourrait nous enfuir ni vu ni connu. C'est la cause de quatre vingt pour cent de nos déménagements. Bien entendu, dès que cela arrivait, on faisait directement nos bagages après avoir étouffé l'affaire. On changeait de maison, de ville, d'Etat, voir même de continent.  
Durant mes 80 années de vie vampirique, j'avais vaincu dans tous les Etat des Etats-Unis ainsi que dans la moitié des pays du monde. Il est clair que je préférais plus les pays d'Europe, de mes origines. Ainsi j'adorais arpenter les rue d'Angleterre, d'Espagne et de France. Mais toujours sous la pluie.  
Ce qui avait le don de m'agacer.  
Je naquis dans les années 1900, en Floride. Bien sur, j'avais menée mes 17 années de vie d'humaine parfaitement normalement, entourée de ma famille et de mes amis. Il a fallu qu'un chauffard d'écrase pour que ma créatrice et actuelle mère Gwendoline me transforme définitivement en affreux vampire. Aaaah ! Au début de mes années, cela ne m'avait pas plus dérangé que ça. Au contraire, à part d'être une nouvelle-née assoiffée de sang, je trouvais des avantages à mon statut. Tous les hommes me couraient après, me demandant en mariage ou autre grâce à ma beauté. Il est clair que mes grands yeux ambres et long cheveux bruns bouclés comme il faut y étaient pour quelque chose, ainsi que mes traits délicats et ma manière gracieuse de marcher. Mais plus le temps passait plus j'avais conscience d'être un monstre. Il m'arrivait souvent de craquer devant des humains, malgré que je ne m'alimente que de sang d'animaux. Mais ma famille m'avait toujours pardonné, bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. A mes yeux, je n'étais autre qu'un assassin sans scrupule.  
En d'autres termes, je me détestais royalement.  
Regardant ma montre, je pris conscience que je devrai bientôt rejoindre les membres de ma famille pour préparer notre départ pour le lycée - Dieu sait à quel point j'appréhendais de faire de nouveau un massacre une fois de plus.  
Je descendis les escaliers à la vitesse humaine, et allai dans le salon pour pouvoir converser avec mes frères et sœurs.

- Alors Bella on décide de pointer son nez ? me demanda mon plus jeune frère, Wilfridiel.

Notre déménagement à Forks était de sa faute, cette fois ci. Une humaine avec une odeur enivrante avait eu la mal chance de passer à côté de lui, et il n'avait fallu que d'une seconde à mon frère pour la vider entièrement de son sang.  
Et ce devant témoins, bien sur.

- Ferme la, Will, lui dis-je gentiment en m'asseyant à côté de lui.  
- Tu as peur ? me lança doucement Lellie.  
- Un peu, avouais-je sans trop de difficulté.

Ma sœur hocha la tête. Gwendoline nous rejoigna, s'asseyant à côté de mon deuxième et dernier frère, Zacharie.  
Notre fratrie était composée de 2 filles et 2 garçons. L'idéal si je puis dire. Gwendoline était à tous notre créatrice, que l'on considérait comme une mère. J'étais la 3e à avoir été transformé, après Will et Zach. Puis quelques années après, le tour de Lellie était venu.  
Nous n'avions pas eu de nouveaux membres depuis maintenant 60 ans, et c'est pour dire...  
Notre mère se disais heureuse de vivre avec nous, et que cela ne la dérangeait pas de devoir déménager tous les 6 mois, à causes de nos erreurs. J'étais celle qui flanchais le plus, et ensuite Will. Lellie n'avait jamais touché aux humains, elle est doté d'une force mental incroyable, un don peut être. Mais Gwen était incapable d'approfondir ce point là.  
Certains d'entre nous ont des aptitudes. Zachary par exemple, est capable de geler n'importes quoi en soufflant dessus. Nombre de fois où ont s'est retrouvés en glaçons... Moi, je suis capable de créer un bouclier physique, ainsi de mentale. Très utile d'ailleurs, face aux multiples attaques de mon imbécile de frère. Mais c'était tout. Personne d'autre n'avait de " pouvoir ", mais Gwendoline était dotée d'une patience de fer, alors de Will étant le roi des sarcasmes. Mais ça s'arrêtait là, si on ne comptait pas l'incroyable façon de se contrôler de Lellie.

- Qui va dans quelle classe déjà ? Demandai-je, une fois de plus.  
- Toi et Will allaient être en première, tendit que Lellie et Zach seront en Terminale.  
- On sert toujours l'histoire des jumeaux ? Intervins Lellie, me prenant la question dans la bouche.  
- Toujours.  
- Géniale, grommelai-je entre mes dents.

Will ouvra les bras comme si j'allais me jeter dedans.

- Viens me faire un câlin sœurette !  
- Cours toujours !

Il allait me donner une tape, mais je fus plus rapide. Mon bouclier protecteur le coupa dans son élan et il fut projeté contre le mur.

- Isabella !

Ma tutrice m'appelais comme cela seulement quand elle jugeait que j'allais trop loin, mais ce crétin m'avait cherché.  
La chance que nous ayons, c'est que l'on a tous un point commun les uns aux autres. On pourrait facilement nous prendre pour des membres d'une même famille. Et Gwen paraissait d'avoir 40 ans, ce qui arrangeait la chose. Nous faisons croire aux humains que nous étions une famille, deux paires de jumeaux, vivant avec leur mère veuve depuis quelques années.

- Je m'excuse, Will, marmonnai-je pour que Gwendoline arrêtes de me fixer.  
- Ya pas de quoi, frangine.

Zach se leva et nous annonça qu'il était temps d'y aller.  
Après avoir chacun embrasser Gwen sur les deux joues - une fichu mani qu'elle a pris pendant notre cours séjour en Bretagne-, nous nous installâmes chacun dans la Peugeot 307 de Zach, et partîmes.  
C'est à 170 km/h que nous traversâmes la forêt dans laquelle notre maison avait été isolée, pour nous éviter de trop nous exposer à la tentation. Une fois arrivés en ville, Zach ralentit l'allure à une vitesse dites normal, et nous arrivâmes devant notre nouveau établissement.  
Lorsque Zach eut garé la voiture, nous descendîmes tous en un seul mouvement et nous dirigeâmes vers l'accueil - mon enfer allé commencer. Je retins une respiration, et entrai dans la minuscule pièce.  
Lellie, désignée pour parler à la secrétaire, alla saluer celle-ci et demander des informations.

- Bonjour, Madame Cope, dit-elle avec une voix de velours, nous sommes les Yates. Isabella, Wilfridiel, Zachary et Lellie Yates.

La vieille dame sourcilla, ce qui ne nous surprit pas. Nous possédions tous des prénoms vieux et d'origine Québéquoises.

- Très bien. M. Wilfridiel et Mlle Isabella en première (elle tendit deux emplois du temps que nous nous emparâmes sans respirer, ainsi que deux plans) et M. Zachary et Mlle Lellie en Terminal.

Lellie s'en saisit avec beaucoup plus de décontraction que nous deux et remercia la secrétaire.

- Je vous souhaite une agréable journée, en espérant que le lycée de Forks vous plaira, nous adressa Mme Cope lorsque nous sortîmes de la pièce surchauffée.

Nous la remercions et nous dirigeâmes vers le bâtiment de nos premiers cours.  
Respirant à grandes bouffées, une odeur sucrée alerta mes narines.

- Hé, vous sentez ça ? Demandai-je d'un ton précipité à mes frères.  
- Ouais. Ca me dit rien qui vaille, cracha Will avec dégout.

C'est la première fois que je les vis. Ils étaient cinq.  
Des vampires. Comme nous. A Forks.  
Oh My God.

*****

_Voilà le premier chapitre :). J'espère que vous aimez ^^. Vos avis ne seront pas de trop :D.  
Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes, mais ce n'est pas mon fort.  
Bisous._


	2. Chap2: Que le meilleur gagne

**CHAPITRE 2 : QUE LE MEILLEUR GAGNE**

**POV BELLA.**

**J**'aurais aimé que leurs regards assassins m'achèvent, histoire que j'en finisse de cette vie de tueuse. Cependant, ils se contentaient de nous observer depuis leur voiture grise - une Volvo si mes yeux ne se trompent pas - en essayent de garder leur calme. Cette famille rassemblait les opposés de physique, aucun ne se ressemblait.  
Will gronda.

- Chut ! Siffla Lellie avec rage. Tu veux notre mort ou quoi ?  
- On est dans la merde frangins, lâcha Zach.  
- Surveille ton langage.

Ma voix avait été dure, et les autres vampires avaient sursauté en entendant mon essai - vain - d'autorité face à mon frère. Donc ils nous entendaient. Nous n'avions aucun moyen de communication en cet instant.  
Vous vous demanderez pourquoi c'est si dramatique que ça, que deux clans de vampires se retrouvent à cohabiter dans la même ville. Oh ! Des fois ça pourrait marcher, mais là il s'agit de _nous_. Nous, le clan Yates, le clan de ceux qui ont un véritable problème pour ce contenir devant un humain dont l'odeur est plus alléchante que ceux des autres. Automatiquement, nous allons flancher un jour ou l'autre, ce qui est inévitable. Encore, si nous sommes les seuls de notre espèce à habiter dans la ville, nous pouvons maquiller l'affaire facilement sans le moindre souci. Mais si une autre famille y vit, ça fait toute une histoire, et ça peut se transformer en bataille. Une bataille destructrice. Donc le genre de choses à éviter. Bien sur il y avait pleins d'autres choses qui seront sujet à problème, comme le territoire de chasse ou encore la rivalité entre les clans.  
D'ailleurs la blonde me semblait détestable. Lorsque cette idée effleura mon esprit, le plus jeune de leur famille gronda.  
Je le fusillai du regard. Il n'était pas si moche, d'ailleurs. Bien que les vampires soit une espèce de beauté, il paraissait plus beau que ces confrères. Ces cheveux bruns-roux en bataille étaient craquants et son torse musclé n'était autre qu'à envier. Il était clair que c'était le plus beau des trois, mais il avait quelque chose chez lui que je trouvais arrogant. Hum.  
Il souri d'un air satisfait.  
C'est à ce moment là que je compris.  
Je devais vérifier mon hypothèse.  
Je pensai aux pauvres gens que j'avais assassinés par mégarde, à leur cadavre pâles reflétant la triste lueur de la lune sur leur peau crayeuse. Tous mes assassinats, des plus petits au véritable carnage d'un bus - oui j'ai déjà assassiné des personnes prenant le même bus que moi.  
Il eut une grimace dégoutée.  
_Il lisait dans les esprits._  
Cette vérité déclencha directement mon bouclier protecteur, enveloppant mes frères et ma sœur dans une barrière invisible. Et là tout ce passa très vite.  
Tout d'abord, le rouquin compris qu'il ne pouvait plus nous espionner. Tout du moins, écouter nos esprits. Alors, ils l'annonçaient à ses frères, ils discutèrent- la conversation atterri dans nos oreilles et ma famille me jeta un coup d'œil à l'évocation de l'inefficacité du pouvoir contre mon bouclier. Et ils décidèrent de nous demander qui nous étions.  
Et là ils avancèrent vers nous.  
Déjà que notre arrivée avait été sujet à commérage des lycéens de Forks, les ragots redoublèrent d'intensité lorsque les " Cullen " (comme ils les appelaient) avancèrent vers nous. Ils devaient alimenter les conversations depuis qu'ils étaient là, apparemment. Leur beauté inhumaine et leur pâleur y étaient pour quelque chose.

- Nous sommes les Cullen, annonça la brune à la taille de minimoys. Je me nomme Alice, et voici mes frères Edward, Emmett, ma soeur Rosalie et mon fiancé Jasper.  
- Lellie, Zacharie, Isabella Yates. Et moi c'est Wilfridiel, annonça mon prétendu frère jumeau.

Je lui écrasai le pied de toutes mes forces.

- D'où tu leur donnes nos noms, lui sifflai-je dans son oreille.  
- Enchantée, lâcha-Lellie, en serrant la main de chacun.

Elle nous lança un regard pour que l'on fasse pareil. C'est avec une moue que je daignai à serrer la main aux cinq vampires Cullen.

- Nous venons de nous installer dans la région, et nous ignorions que vous y habitiez, continua ma soeur avec une voix courtoise. Où s'étant votre air de jeu ?  
- Sur toute la vallée d'Olympic, expliqua le grand Emmett en comprenant notre mot code (il aurait manqué qu'il ne comprenne pas cet idiot).  
- Il serait mieux que nous en discutions plus sérieusement, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, lança la blonde d'un air hautain.

Trois paires de baffes n'auraient pas été de refus.

- Effectivement, approuva Zach. Vous avez un endroit en tête ?  
- Nous en reparlerons plus tard, lâcha Edward avec dégout (apparemment il s'était toujours pas remis de ma démonstration de mes talents de tueuse).  
- Bien, crachai-je, j'espère que mes pensées t'ont plu.  
- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

Je ricanai. Ca lui apprendra à fouiner dans la cervelle des autres !  
Sur ce, ils se retournèrent sans nous saluer et partirent chacun dans une direction différentes, se rendant à leur cours attitrés.  
Nous en fîmes de même.

- Le gars bruns-roux lis dans les pensées, chuchotai-je à mes frères et soeur.  
- Sérieux ? La classe ! murmura Will, tout excité.  
- Que lui as tu montré pour qu'il soit pareil ? me demanda Lellie avec curiosité.  
- Mes crimes.  
- Hum. Intéressant, ajouta Zach.

Lellie leva les yeux au ciel, et nous nous séparâmes tous pour aller chacun de notre côté, moi toute seule, pour le cours d'anglais.  
La seule matière que j'appréciais, on va dire.  
Une fois assise, et après avoir fait remplir ma fiche auprès du professeur, je m'installai au fond de la classe (à la seule place disponible) et sortis mon cahier. Je griffonnai distraitement dessus, trop occupée par mes pensées. Edward, ainsi se nommait-il, m'inspirais que de la haine pure et profonde. Sa tête parfaite avait le don de m'agacer au plus haut point et mon envie première pour l'instant était de lui décrocher la tête, de le démembrer et de le faire brûler au plus vite. Non seulement il avait pu percevoir mes pensées les plus intimes - qui sait depuis quand il m'espionnait ?, mais il connaissait à présent mon passé. Quelle sotte j'avais été ! Pourquoi lui ai-je montré ça ? Mes regrets les plus profonds lui avaient été exposés, mais je doute qu'il les ai pris en compte. A sa moue dégoutée, il était clair qu'il me prenait pour un monstre. Tant mieux ! N'était-ce pas ce que j'étais, au fond ?  
Sa tête angélique me revint en mémoire, et je pris la résolution de lui pourrir la vie, histoire de m'amuser un peu. Je suis une vraie peste. Qui l'eus cru ?

*****

_Je trouve ce chapitre moins bien, et j'en suis aussi désolée :(  
Bisous & merci pour vos commentaires & vos conseils :D__  
PS: j'aimerais beaucoup que ceux qui ont mis la fiction  
dans leur alerte donne leur avis ;)_


	3. Chap3: Haine & Confrontation

_Je rappel que cette fiction de m'appartient pas,  
J'ai juste le rôle de publication dans l'affaire xD  
Vous pouriez retrouver le blog de l'auteur dans mon profil._

**CHAPITRE 3: HAINE & CONFRONTATION**

**POV EDWARD.**

**L**es Yates.  
Ils prennaient toute la place possible que pouvait fournir mon cerveau, je pensais et repensais à cette rencontre qui s'était déroulée plus tôt dans la matinée. Rien qu'en scrutant leurs esprits, je savais que notre cohabitation n'allait pas être possible. Ils étaient tellement ... Indisciplinés, ils avaient un manque total de self-contrôl. Des végétariens qui ne resistaient pas à la viande, par exemple. J'avais aussi pu voir que malgrès leurs ressemblances physiques, ils étaient mentalement les personnes les plus opposés qu'il soit et leur fraternité les uns envers les autres m'avais choqué. J'aurais pu pensé qu'ils ne restaient ensemble que pour supporter leurs faiblesses tous ensemble, mais c'était par ce qu'ils étaient maintenant incapable de vivre sans leur "famille" .  
Bella me perturbait. Tout du moins, plus que les autres. Elle avait réussi à comprendre que j'étais capable de lire dans les pensées, mais au dela de tout ça, elle m'avait volontairement montré ces pires souvenirs, ou dans une autre interprétation, ses trophées. Elle était violente, à en voir les images, et quand elle était en attaque elle devait faire volontairement du mal. Comme si ça la soulageais. Elle devait aimer tuer. Rien ne la retenais alors auprès de sa famille, des végétariens. Pourquoi restait-elle alors ?  
J'avais beau retourner le problème dans ma tête dans tous les sens, Isabella Yates était un mystère sadique ou bien masochiste.

*****

Nous étions installés tous les cinq autour de notre table habituelle au refectoire. Des plateaux intactes étaient disposés devant nous et nous étions tous penchés les uns vers les autres pour parler des nouveaux. Nous marmonions tellement bas que les élèves humains de la salle n'entendaient rien, et voyaient juste nos lèvres bougés à une vitesse hallucinante.

- Pourquoi tu n'avais pas prévu leur arrivée Alice ? demanda Emmett en tripotant une pomme.  
- Je ne sais pas. Ils sont comme invisibles dans mes visions, murmura Alice, alerte.  
- Etrange.  
- T'as vu comment ils sont ? lança Rose. On dirait des gosses. Et leur allure .. J'en parle même pas.  
- Rose, calme-toi, lui dit Emmett en soupirant.  
- Il me disent rien qui vaille, dit Alice. Non seulement je ne les vois pas, mais d'après Edward ils seraient incapable de se tenir correctement.  
- J'espère qu'ils se tiendront tranquille, murmura Jasper.  
- Ils se comportent comme des nouveaux nés ! Comment veux tu qu'ils soient doux comme des agneaux en claquent des doigts, faire une croix sur leur manque de self-contrôl et faire comme si de rien n'était ? s'emporta Rosalie.

Des dizaines de paires d'yeux se retournèrent dans notre direction.

- Rosalie calme-toi, répéta Emmett.

Elle siffla, rageuse.

- Bella m'a montré à quel point elle pouvait être violente, annonçais-je, en déclanchant une nouvelle fois la fureur de Rose.  
- QUAND JE TE DISAIS QU'ILS NE SE CONTROLAIENT PAS ! hurla-t-elle.  
- Rosalie ! gronda Alice, met-la en sourdine, s'il te plait.

Elle se leva, en colère.

- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous aidez à les intégrer ! Je suis contre, et je les virais de Forks par coups de pied aux fesses s'il le faut !

Sur ce, elle quitta la table, suivi d'Emmett qui nous jeta un regard pleins d'excuses. Ils traversèrent ensemble la cantine, et disparurent dans un coup de vent.

- Bien. Qui vote pour les virer à coups de pieds dans les fesses ? déclara Jasper avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Trois bras accueillis sa parole.

- Bien. Je vois que nous sommes tous d'accord, soufflai-je à Alice.

Elle pouffa.

- Je déclare la guerre ouverte ! s'esclama-t-elle en quittant la table.

Nous nous jetâmes un regard avec Jasper, étouffâmes un rire et partîmes rejoindre ma soeur. Ainsi la guerre était déclarée ? Bizarrement, cette idée me plaisait bien.

*****

**POV BELLA.**

**A** la pause déjeuner, nous nous étions tous les quatre réfugiés dans la forêt la plus proche, assez loin pour que l'odeur humaine ne nous chatouille pas les narines. Car, même si l'on était obligé de garder notre calme pendant les cours, nous n'étions pas assez masochistes pour aller au refectoire, où l'odeur était ennivrante. Et nous étions tous d'accord pour essayer de faire le moins de dégats possible pendant que l'on avait pas encore mis les choses au clair avec les Cullen. Ou bien, essayer d'en faire moins. Même si j'avais décider de rendre la vie impossible à l'un d'eux, j'attendrais que nous soyons hors-d'atteinte. D'ailleurs, leur clan alimenta notre conversation.

- T'as vu comment ils se fringuent ? lança Will en se tournant vers moi.

J'essayai de remémorer leur vétements, mais j'avais tellement été omnibuler par leur simple présence dans tout Forks que je n'avais même pas daigné à les relooker.

- Non, c'est comment ? lui demandai-je d'un ton enjoué.

Car s'il avait dit ça, s'était pas pour rien. Je le connais assez bien pour savoir ça, tout de même.

- Leurs habits sont ... Classiques, dit-il avec une moue au visage, j'aime pas ça. Aucun style.  
- Personne ne veut s'habiller comme toi, lacha Zach à notre frère, tu n'as aucun gout. Regarde ! Tu mets du rouge avec du bleu.  
- Même. C'est dans les mêmes tons ... Ils sont assortis ! Je suis sur que c'est leur mère qui les habille, continua-t-il.  
- Si tu le dis, lança Lellie avec un soupir. N'empêche, Bella, j'y crois toujours pas que tu ais montré à l'un d'eux ce que tu étais capable de faire. Tu te rends compte ! Imagine qu'il aille raconter ça à son créateur et nous sommes cuits !

Aaaaah. Lellie avec sa crainte de devoir encore déménager. D'accord, j'y étais allée un peu fort, mais c'était pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat. Qu'il aille le raconter, il verra sa tête se décrocher avant qu'il eusse pu respirer.

- T'inquiètes, Lel'. Je gère, ajoutai-ja avec un sourire.

Bien sur que je gérais. Il allait soufrir. Peut être pas que j'attendrais, finalement. Je l'embêterais. Des idées se dévellopèrent dans mon esprit, et un sourire sadique s'installa sur mes lèvres.

- Sois sage, murmura Zach.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, dis-je en souriant de plus belle.

Il soupira. Il savait comme moi que je mentais. J'allais pouvoir en faire baver à cet Edward Cullen. J'avais de nombreux plans qui commençaient à prendre forme dans mon esprit. C'était gamin - certes. Mais franchement, j'avais plus qu'envie de le souler. Hum... Mes instincts suicidaires reprennaient le dessus. Je ferais mieux de me calmer.

- Nous ferions mieux de nous comporter comme des vampires bien élevés, commença Will, qui fut vite interompu par nos hurlements de rire.  
- Bien élevé ? réussi à dire Zach entre deux étouffements, tu parles ! Comme si on était comme ça !  
- C'est pour ça que j'ai précisé _Essayer_, articula-t-il comme si nous étions des demeurés.  
- Même en y mettant toute votre bonne volonté, vous n'y arriverais pas ! railla Lellie.

J'étais aussi écroulée de rire qu'eux. Bien élevés ? Nous ? Ca serait la meilleure. Et ce point faible était souvent la cause de nos grands fous rire, malgrès qu'au fond, c'était une situation délicate. Je me prennais pour un monstre, certes, mais il y avait toutes ces victimes qui n'avaient pourtant rien fait pour devoir nous croiser, et nous en riions. C'était affreux. Mais on dit pas souvent qu'il faut prendre la vie du bon côté ?

- Bon les gens, ils seraient peut être temps d'aller en cours, dit Zach en se levant, en essayant de battre son rire.  
- Oui, approuva Lellie, dans le même état que lui.

Nous nous levâmes et dirigeâmes vers nos bâtiments respectifs. J'avais biologie avancé. D'ailleurs, si j'avais voulu j'aurais pu suivre tous les cours d'un niveau supérieur, mais je me contentais de le suivre qu'en SVT. Premièrement parce que j'attirerais l'attention des proffesseurs, et deuxièmement car je n'avais vraiment pas envie de les suivre, peut être parce que je n'avais pas l'intention d'en apprendre plus que j'en savais déjà.  
Lorsque j'arrivai dans les laboratoires, tous les élèves étaient déjà installés et je pouvais distinguer dans la masse d'odeurs celle d'un des Cullen, et je remarquai qu'il sagissait de mon cher Edward. C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres que j'allais voir le professeur, et il me donna un livre, et m'ordonna de me présenter, en m'adressant un clin d'oeil.  
C'est en soupirant que je me dirigeai au centre de la salle - encore un professeur qui me faisait des avances- et je présentai ma personne simplement.

- Je m'appelle Isabella Yates, et je viens d'Angleterre, minaudai-je avec ma voix la plus mielleuse qu'il soit, ma famille et moi avions envie de changer d'air, et la pénicule d'Olympic nous a semblé l'endroit idéal. Mon père est décédé il y a voilà quelque année, et mes 3 frères et moi-même ont été élevé par notre mère seule.

Je me retournai vers le professeur, et celui-ci me désigna un siège à côté de Cullen.  
La chance me souriait, alors.

- Quel plaisir de te revoir ! lui dis-je en m'installant à côté de lui.  
- Plaisir non partager, marmona-t-il.

Je lui adressai mon plus beau sourire, et me demandai par quelle méchanceté j'allais commencer.

*****

_Merci aux encouragement de Nanii et de Flo-Chan =)  
Merci pour vos commentaires, ça me fait toujours plaisir ! :D  
La suite Mercredi ;)  
Bisous _


	4. Chap4: Les jeux sont ouverts

**CHAPITRE 4 : LES JEUX SONT OUVERTS **

**POV EDWARD.**

**Y**ates s'installa à côté de moi, dégageant autour d'elle un échatillon de parfum que seul les vampires pouvaient sentir. Je remarquai que c'était une fragrance (odeur) qui se raprochait d'un mélange de noix de coco et de vanille, qui ennivrait et qui m'empêchait de me concentrer sur autre chose, ni même sur le cours ou bien les pensées des personnes environnantes.  
Elle m'adressa un sourire rayonnant et je devinai qu'elle préparait quelque chose tellement elle avait l'air satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait pu prévoir de faire. Ou plutôt de me faire. Elle avait bloqué son esprit, m'empêchant de voir ce qu'elle mijotait. Pas de doutes, elle allait me faire un sale coup. Ou bien je devenais tout simplement paranoïaque.

- Comportons-nous comme des humains, dit-elle avant de faire tomber son stylo.

En se baissant pour le ramasser, elle s'appuya sur mes livres et les fis tomber.

- Oups ! fit-elle, je suis désolée.

Elle se releva et je pus voir sur son visage un immence sourire qui me permettait de voir ses deux rangées de dents blanches parfaitement alignées. Ses excuses n'avaient rien de convainquantes. Et je ne m'étais pas tromper : elle a l'intention de m'embêter pendant tout le cours de Biologie.

- Monsieur Cullen ! m'appella le professeur, soyez moins bruyant je vous prie !

Isabella laissa un rire cristallin s'échappé de sa gorge et me regarda sadiquement.  
Je m'empressai de ramasser mes affaires le plus discrètement possible, et repris ma position initiale. J'essayai de m'interresser au cours, en combattant en vain ma curiosité pour la regarder sourire comme un sportif qui vient de remporter un trophée. Je commençais à me demander si elle avait prévue de me faire autre chose quand je distinguais ses pensées.

_**Tu vas souffrir mon pauvre.**_

Sympa, comme pensée. Alors donc ce n'était que le commencement. Je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil à ma montre : il nous restait plus que 15 minutes avant la fin du cours.

_**C'est clair, la plupart du temps je passe mes journées à me morfondre entre les quatre murs d'une école. Mais là, ta tête me donne envie de m'amusé un petit peu.**_

Je remarquai qu'elle pouvait séparer ces pensées. Généralement, notre esprit est occupé à penser à pleins de choses en même temps. Là elle me faisait part de ce qu'elle voulait que j'entende seulement.

Je déchirai une page de mon cahier pour lui répondre.

_**Alors comme ça je t'amuse ?**_

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à mon papier et me répondit aussitôt en détachant chaque syllabe dans son esprit.  
_  
__**Tu as une tête qui me donne des envies de meutres à ton égard.**_

Intérressant. Je rédigeais ma réponse à une vitesse surhumaine.

_**Mais tu n'es pas déjà en temps normal une tueuse ?**_

Elle gronda et j'eus un sourire satisfait. Elle ne pouvait le nier, elle le savais bien.

_**Si j'étais toi je la fermerais**_, pensa-t-elle simplement en me souriant d'un air machiavélique.

Et elle me ferma l'accès à ses esprits. Je me renfrognais, car j'avais espéré en apprendre plus sur elle et me trouver une raison pour me dire qu'elle n'étais pas si méchante que ça, après tout. Mais c'était une espérance qui était retombée comme un soufflé, après avoir entendu sa dernière parole. Mais c'est surtout son sourire qui en disait long. Il était tellement remplit de haine et de satisfaction que s'en était déroutant.  
Ne pas la detester était sadiquement impossible.

*****

**POV BELLA.**

**C**a y est. Il me prend pour ce que je ne suis pas.  
Bizarrement, jouer ce double-jeu me plaisais. J'aimais me montrer méchante envers lui et sa famille par la même occasion. Peut être parce qu'ils habitent dans cette ville depuis bien longtemps et que nous nous incrustons comme des idiots, et que de toute manière qu'ils nous aiment ou pas, ils nous vireront de Forks. Alors autant s'amuser un petit peu, au final on se retrouvera à re-déménager une énième fois. Autant leur pourir la vie pour notre plus grande joie, et pour leur grand malheur.  
La cloche indiquant la fin du cours retentit et je me levai - je n'avais rien écouter au cours, trop occupée à chercher le meilleur moyen de l'énerver, et tout ce que j'avais pu trouver demander à ne pas être en publique composé d'humain - rassemblai mes affaires et passai derrière le dos de Cullen. Lorsque je passai à côté de lui, je trébuchais et me rétalai par terre, cassant un carreau de carelage.  
Cet imbécile m'avait fais un croche patte.

- On se comporte comme des humains, répondit-il à mon regard assassin.

Il passa à coté de moi, prennant bien soin de m'écraser la main au passage, se baissa et murmura dans mon oreille, assez doucement pour que personne ne puisse entendre :

- A la guerre comme à la guerre.

Puis il se redressa, et partit en étouffant un rire.  
Ma chute avait provoqué les rires de l'assemblée, qui s'étaient transformés en ragots au sujet de notre proximitée. Des phrases du type " Tu penses qu'ils sortent ensemble ? " fusaient, et je me redressai violemment, rammassai mes affaires et partis en un coup de vent, un peu plus vite que la vitesse humaine.  
J'avais presque oublier le feu qui s'était installé au fond de ma gorge, tellement j'étais furax. Il voulait la guerre ? Très bien, il l'aura.  
Cependant, quand je rejoingnai mon prochain cours - Eps - le feu de ma gorge recommença. Je jettai un coup d'oeil plein d'envie vers la forêt qui entourait le minuscule lycée, dans lequel grouillait les petits animaux, même les moins apétissants feraient l'affaire. Il ne sagirait que de quelques minutes.  
Je posai mes affaires près d'un arbre et m'élançai dans la forêt. Je m'éloignai d'abord assez loin de l'établissement, pour pas que les odeurs enivrantes des élèves ne viennent interférer celles des petits mamifères dans mon nez. Je m'arrêtai, fermai les yeux et respirai l'air à grandes bouffées. Je décelai une fragrance non identifié dans mon répertoire, mais ne m'y aventurai pas. Valait mieux rester prudente. Ici n'étais pas mon territoire.  
Continuant l'exercice, je décelai la présence de biches - parfait. Je courus, mes sens dominant mes pensées, et trouvais le troupeau que je traquais. Ils étaient 7, je n'en attaquerais qu'un. Je m'avançai doucement vers ma proie, une femelle qui avait l'air fragile et certainement pas en très bonne santé, et sautai dessus.  
Ses compagnons prirent aussitot la fuite ( mon dieu quelle solidarité ! ) et je plantai mes dents dans ma victime.  
Elle rendis son dernier soupir.  
Je bus tout le sang que je pouvais, et enterrai le cadavre dans la terre. Je me levai et remarquai que le feu de ma gorge s'était un peu calmer, et je repartis pour mon cours.  
J'arrivai en retard, mais j'avais sauver la vie de tous les élèves du cours de gym. J'enfilai mes affaires de sport seule dans les vestiaires, et je sentis l'odeur d'un des Cullen dedans. Bon dieu ! C'est qu'ils étaient partout en plus ! Je fulminai quand j'entrepris de mettre mon short, et rangeai rageusement mes affaires. La trace était fraiche, j'étais bonne pour un cours avec l'une de ces soulants de vampires.  
Je rejoingnis le gymnase en courant à la vitesse humaine et profitai de mes dernières bouffées d'air avant d'entrée dedans. J'allais voir le professeur en me répendant en excuses pour mon retard, en lui servant l'excuse d'un égarement. Cette dernière ne se souvenais apparement pas que l'école fournissait un plan car elle m'envoya m'installer près des autres élèves.  
Je remarquai rapidement que la Cullen présente était celle qui ressemblait à un lutin, et je fus quelques part soulagée. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me payer un match avec la blonde.  
J'étais tellement absorbée par mes pensées que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'Alice Cullen s'était assise à coté de moi. Je sursautai quand je l'entendis souffler à mon oreille.

- Cette nuit il va y avoir de l'orage. Vous voulez bien vous joindre à nous pour faire du base ball ?

Cette question me prit au dépourvu, et une idée fleurit dans mon esprit à la seconde qui suivait.

- Oui, avec plaisir, lui répondis-je avec un énorme sourire.

Elle parut heureuse de ma réponse, et resta à côté de moi pendant toutes les explications du professeur sur le nouveau sport que nous allions commencer - le basket ball, un jeu totalement débile. Personellement, j'avais hâte d'être cette nuit, car je pourrais enfin faire la guerre à Edward Cullen comme il le faut.

*****

_Merci merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires,  
ça me fait tellement plaisir, vous pouvez pas savoir  
Bisouus, je vous aime.  
A Samedi =)_


	5. Chap5: Stratégies

_Rappel: Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, je tient juste le rôle de publication !_

**CHAPITRE 5 : STATREGIES**

**POV EDWARD.**

J'attendais mes frères et soeurs en étant appuyé contre le capot de ma Volvo quand j'entendis les pensées d'Alice qui sortait de son cours de sport :

_**De l'orage ce soir, match contre les Yates**_, chantonnait-elle à mon égard.

Match contre les Yates ?! Avait-elle perdu l'esprit ou était-elle devenue suicidaire ? Quand Rosalie apprendra ça ...

- Tu m'as entendu ? me demanda-t-elle quand elle posa son sac dans le coffre. Enfin, je te demande ça parce que maintenant ta capacité à lire dans les pensées est réduite.  
- Je t'ai très bien entendu, répliquai-je d'un ton sec. Et je pense que tu as totalement perdu l'esprit.  
- C'est un moyen de faire connaissance, se défendit-elle. Et puis, Rosalie pourra toujours leur botter l'arrière train avec les balles de base ball.  
- Tu sais très bien que les balles ne les atteindront jamais. Tu as eu l'accord de qui pour ce match, dans leur famille ?  
- Isabella Mary Swan Yates en personne.

Voilà qui était plus clair maintenant. Venant d'elle, cela ne me surpris guère.  
N'attendant pas de réponse de ma part, elle s'installa dans la voiture. Je savais très bien comment allait finir ce match. En champs de bataille. Après ce cours de biologie, j'ai pu m'apercevoir qu'eux aussi avait décidé de nous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ( même si notre attention principale est de les virer de Forks par coups de pieds dans les fesses, en reprennant les termes de Rose ), eux ont tout simplement envie de ... S'amuser. De passer du bon temps.  
Lorsque Rosalie et Emmett arrivèrent, on pu voir directement que cette première était toujours décidée à ne plus nous adresser la parole. Même quand Jasper fit son entrée, derversant sur nous son aura de calme avec son pouvoir, Rosalie garda sa tête renfrognée et ne pipa mot durant tout le trajet.  
Bien sur, elle ouvrit la bouche quand, une fois dans notre maison, Alice se décida enfin à lui dire qu'un match de base ball contre les Yates était prévu, mais sa réaction surpris tout le monde. Elle était contente. Je soupçonnais Jasper d'y être pour quelque chose, mais il était aussi pris au dépourvu que nous tous. Mais je compris vite pourquoi elle avait encaissée la nouvelle avec joie et bonne humeur.

- Bien, les garçons, dit-elle en s'asseyant avec Emmett et moi, parlons stratégie.

Je peux vous assurer que ses intentions n'étaient pas très belles à entendre. Elle avait l'intention de leur mettre une raclée, en reprennant ses termes encore une fois, et son cerveau bouillonnait d'idées pour les battre.

- Edward, tu as pu voir l'étandu de leur caractère à chacun ? me demanda Alice, qui s'était assise avec nous.  
- Pas tellement, admis-je. Ils sont assez difficiles à cerner. En plus, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour observer leur esprit. La brune aux cheveux bouclés a remarqué mes capacités.  
- Intelligente, la p'tite brune, commenta Emmett avec un sourire. On dirait pas.

Alice pouffa.

- Elle a l'air fragile, dit Alice, retrouvant son sérieux. On dirait que n'importes quoi pourrait la briser. Elle doit pas être très résistante. Peut être qu'elle n'aime pas sa situation de vampire et qu'elle désire mourir sur le champ. Elle semble si frèle .. Si elle n'était pas d'une beauté renversante, avec un teint pale et une odeur vampirique, j'aurais pu la prendre pour une humaine.

C'était la méditation la plus absurde que j'avais pu entendre venant d'Alice.

- C'est vrai qu'elle a l'air cassable, ajouta-Emmett.  
- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle est pire que nous tous réuni, dis-je pour les faire cesser leur soudaine gentillesse envers cette sadique de vampire.

Ils me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

- Pourquoi dis-t ... , commença Alice qui fut vite interrompu par Jasper qui venait de rentrer dans le salon.  
- Vous avez vu Carlisle et Esmé ? demanda-t-il  
- Carlisle doit être à l'hôpital, et Esmé doit être au supermarché ou autre part, non ?  
- Huum. Peut être.

Il s'installa parmis nous, et Alice repris sa question.

- Pourquoi dis-tu qu'elle est pire que nous tous réuni ?  
- Elle est tout sauf ce que vous imaginez. Il règne en elle un désir tellement profond de vouloir faire du mal que s'en est déroutant. Vous savez ce dont elle m'a fait part lorsqu'elle a compris que je l'observais ?

Ils ne répondirent pas, je pris ça pour un non.

- Ses meurtres. Elle m'a même donner le droit de voir un carnage qu'elle a elle même fait dans un autobus de jeunes, elle les as _tous_ tuer. De sang froid.

_**C'est pas possible. C'est pas possible .**_

Les pensées de ma soeur heurtèrent mon oreille, et son visage était décomposé.

- Tu te fais des idées, Alice. Elle n'est pas comme tu le penses.

Elle voulu rajouter quelque chose, mais Emmett la coupa. Il était géné de la tournure de la conversation, et il essaya de faire divertion, d'une part car il voulait arrêter le sujet, d'autre part car le regard de Rosalie devenait assassin.

- Bon, on était pas censés parler de stratégie ?

*****

_Un petit chapitre qui sert à rien, désolé.  
J'ai aussi envie d'écrire le match de base ball des Cullen contes les Yates en essayant de me baser sur le film  
mais aussi pour me faire aussi une vague idée de ce que c'est vraiment le base ball.  
Ensuite, il me faudra aussi le temps de faire des recherches sur les règles .. Mais je vous en dis pas plus ^^.  
Bref. Merci pour vos commentaires & votre soutient :D.  
Bisous  
_


	6. Chap6: Tenir des résolutions?

_Désolé, du jour de retard, mais Hier je ne pouvais pas poster,  
j'espère que vous me comprendrez ;)_

*****

**CHAPITRE 6 : TENIR DES RESOLUTIONS ?**

**POV BELLA.**

_**N**_ous arrivâmes devant notre nouveau domicile - une grande maison que nous avions batis nous même selon nos besoins divers, en incluant les pièces inutiles humaines comme la cuisine ou les toilettes, pour " faire comme si " - et nous montâmes la longue allée à la vitesse humaine tout en parlant de baseball, tentative désespérée d'essayer de récapituler les règles en bonnes et dû forme comme il se doit.  
Nous n'étions pas très fair-play en jeu, et nous étions en continuelle dispute pour essayer de gagner. Nous trichions, faisions semblant, enfin tous les moyens étaient possible pour gratter quelques points supplémentaires. Généralement Gwendoline était là pour nous canaliser, mais hors de question qu'elle pointe son nez au match. Donc le récapitulatif des règles était obligé, si nous jouions contre les Cullen, et garder ce qu'il nous reste de dignité.  
La préoccupation première de Lellie était la manière dont elle allait s'habillée le soir même. Elle hésitait encore entre sa tenu bleu ou bordeau, mais je la dirigeai durant le trajet sur la blanche avec les coutures bleu, et il me semble que je lui avais donnée son choix. Zacharie discutait avec entrain avec Will pour essayer de planifier les règles principales et je les écoutais d'une oreille distraite. J'étais préoccupée.  
Lorsque la petite Alice m'avait proposé le match, je m'étais donné une occasion d'embêter Edward. Mais après y avoir réflêchis, malgrès sa tête d'ange terriblement agaçante et mes irrisistibles envies de faire de lui des cendres, ce projet ne me tenais pas vraiment à coeur. Et puis, sachant que ma famille sera présente, je n'avait aucune envie de les décevoir, pour peu que Gwen vienne quand même. Donc non, non, non et non. Je me retiendrais pour ce soir. Ce sera facile : je n'aurais pas à me faucalisé sur lui, mais à me concenter sur le jeu. Je n'aurais pas à le regarder.  
M'enfin, le dire c'est toujours plus facile que le faire.

- Bella ? Bella ?

Ma soeur m'appellais d'une voix inquiète. Je m'aperçus que je m'étais arrêter à quelques mètres devant la maison, tellement j'étais absorbée par ma bonne résolution ( si s'en était une ! ). Ma soeur avait donc stoppé nette et maintenant passais sa main devant mes yeux.

- Ca va, Lellie, lui dis-je en tournant la tête vers elle. Je pensai juste au match.  
- Tu es sure ? On peut toujours annuler s'il le faut.  
- **ANNULER **? s'écria mon frère ainé. et passer pour des moviettes à coté d'eux ?! Jamais !  
- Toi et ta fiereté... soupira Lellie.  
- Sérieux c'est pas le moment d'annuler, continuais-je. Je vais bien. En plus je rêve de donner une raclée à ces Cullen.

Mes frères acclamèrent mes paroles, et reprirent de plus belle leur conversation.

- Tu es sure que ça va ? murmura Lellie à mon oreille.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien.

Nous avançâmes toutes les deux côte à côte en écoutant les garçons, et rîmes quand ils partirent dans le rêve de battre les Cullen à plate couture, avec quelques détails comme balacer une balle dans la tête de la blonde, par exemple.  
Nous frappâmes à la porte, pour signaler à Gwen notre présence, même si elle avait dû entendre Zach et Will hurler leur futur victoire. Nous entrâmes, et je détectai une odeur sucrée, et retroussai mon nez fin.

- Ils sont partout ou quoi ces Cullen ? chuchotai-je à l'adresse de ma fraterie.  
- Non, sens bien, cette odeur n'appertient à aucun des cinq du lycée, me corrigea Zach.

Je respirai profondement. Effectivement, l'odeur était plutot tournée vers le miel.

- Maman ? héla Lellie.

La voix de notre créatrice nous parvient, accompagnée d'une autre douce et timide. Les deux personnes descendirent les escaliers et nous vîmes notre invitée.  
Elle avait les cheveux caramel, et semblait avoir une trentaine d'année. Ses traits étaient doux, et la personne semblait être d'une gentillesse sans égale.

- Esmé Cullen, se présenta la vampire.

Elle me tendit sa main et je la serrai. Elle en fit de même avec mes deux frères et ma soeur, et Gwendoline vint nous embrasser.

- Mes chéris, j'ai appris que nous étions dans la même ville qu'une autre famille ! Quelle coincidence !

Visiblement, elle ne voyait pas le danger, ou bien elle n'avait pas encore informer Esmé que nous étions un peu, comment dire ... ? Dissiper.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, minauda Lellie ( je la comprendrais jamais ). Nous avons effectivement rencontré vos enfants au lycée.

L'inconnue nous fit un immense sourire, et je devinai que finalement Gwendoline ne l'avait pas mise au courant de tous les détails qui nous suivaient, et qu'encourait sa famille.

- Nous avons eu des echos de conversation, commenta maman visiblement amuser. Un match de baseball en perspective ?  
- Oui, lachai-je. Les garçons sont insoutenables.  
- Je m'en doute, approuva Esmé. A la maison c'est exactement pareil. Mais j'ai en plus ma fille Rosalie qui suit les hommes de la famille. Elle est encore plus joueuse qu'eux tous réunis. Je pense qu'ils sont tous à l'instant même entrain de parler de tactiques et de triches.

Nous nous regardâmes tous les quatre. Apparement, nous ne serons pas les seuls à tricher ce soir-là.

- Nous vous accompagneront ! s'enthousiasma Gwendoline. ( elle se tourna vers la Cullen ) Je pourrais donc enfin rencontrer ta famille.  
- Ce serait formidable, enrichit la concernée.

Je jetai un regard apeuré à Will et il comprit où était le problème.

- Ou plutôt, maman, que dirait-tu d'inviter Esmé et son mari durant notre match, comme ça nous pourrions tous les neuf se retrouver entre lycéen.

La bonne excuse complétement minable. Cependant, je lui lançai un regard plein de remerciment. Gwendoline le remarqua et nous dévisageâmes longuement.

- Nous verrons bien.

Un silence suiva, et Zach avec Will recommencèrent leur conversation de tout à l'heure et je decidai d'aller dans ma chambre.

- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je vais me préparer pour le match, dis-je à l'adresse de ma famille. Esmé .

La Cullen me rendit ma salutation avec grace, et je montai les marches des escaliers avec une vitesse vampirique. Je posai mon sac dans un coin une fois arriver dans ma chambre, et jetai un coup d'oeil à mes cartons toujours pas débalés.  
J'étais la seule de ma famille a mettre le plus de temps pour me réinstaller, car je savais pertinement que l'on redéménagerons bientôt. Donc, pourquoi refaire quelque chose que nous avons défait il y a peu ? A cause de ça, ma chambre demeurait neutre, ne me correspondant pas du tout.  
Mes quartiers de Forks avaient les murs peints d'un orange pâle, avec quelques lignes grises traçant les contours de ma fenêtre, envelopée entre d'épais rideaux abricots. C'était mes couleurs. Un long canapé gris à l'aspect dodu était poussé contre le mur et de part et d'autre de celui-ci étaient disposées une grande bibliothèque, où normalement reposaient mes livres. Ceux ci étaient rangés quelque part dans la pièce, dans divers cartons emparpillés partout. J'avais aussi une porte menant à mon dressing, remplit à ras bord de vêtements dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence pour certains : Gwen me les avait tous acheté sans mon autorisation. J'avais aussi des objets rappellant mon passée d'humaine enfoncés dans une étagère près du dressing, dans un tiroir que je n'ouvrais jamais. Ma vie me manquait déjà suffisament assez, pas la peine de me redonner un moyen de déprimer encore plus.  
M'asseyant dans le canapé, j'entendis des voix résonnées dans toute la maison. Cela me rappela la visite d'Esmé Cullen, chose qui ne me plaisait guère. Si ma mère sympatisait avec les Cullen, nos faux pas prendront peut être une plus grande envergure. Je me vois pas non plus fourer chez eux toutes mes saintes nuits, car si la relation Gwen / Esmé devenait de l'amitié, il serait clair que nous passerions notre temps les uns sur les autres, se qui impliquent de voir Edward non seulement durant le lycée, mais aussi de l'avoir collé aux converses pendant les nuits. Pouah ! Désolée, mais franchement, même pas dans mes pires cauchemars.  
Je ne veux pas non plus faire du mal à ma créatrice, car elle a déjà fait tellement pour nous, que si nous étions contraint de déménager à nouveau, elle sera donc obligé de briser son amitié envers Esmé. Et franchement, je ne veux vraiment pas. Lui faire du mal, s'entend.  
Mis à part de nous comporter comme des êtres civilisés et faire une croix sur notre vrai nature, ce qui est tout bonnement impossible, il faudra donc trouver un moyen d'éloigner les Cullen de nous, et de Gwendoline. Le match pourrait être décisif. Si nous réussissions à leur faire vivre leur pire cauchemar, peut être qu'ils pourront alors nous expulser plus vite, avant que l'amitié d'Esmé et de maman naisse vraiment.  
En fin de compte, je ferait la fête à Edward Cullen se soir.  
Cette perspective me réjouissa au plus haut point.

*****

_Alors encore un peitt chapitre avant le match, mais celui ci arrive, ne vous inquiétez pas ^^.  
Ce chapitre est plus long que le précéfdent, et j'espère qu'il vous a plus ^^'.  
Merci pour votre soutient.  
Bisouus _

_Ps: Je sais qu'il y a des fautes d'orthographes et  
je fais ce que je peux mais je ne peux pas toutes les enlever =S  
donc j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on arrête de me faire des remarques sur ça, s'il-vous-plaît.  
A moins que quelqu'un se porte volontaire pour me corriger xD_


	7. Chap7: Je te déteste

**CHAPITRE 7 : JE TE DETESTE**

**POV BELLA.**

**D**es fois, je me demande si je fais bien partie de la même famille que mes semblables, et si j'ai vraiment mérité de vivre avec eux. J'étais la seule en ce moment à bouder et à faire mon possible pour ignorer les vampires du clan opposé assis à coté de moi.  
Finalement, notre créatrice sera chez les Cullen durant le match, cela avait du bon et du mauvais. Le positif, c'est qu'elle ne sera pas là quand je déshonorerai ma famille, le négatif c'est que je serai obligée de repasser par la case "maison Cullen" après mon massacre. Sauf si je m'enfuis. Si cela se produisait, je serai seule jusqu'à la fin du monde, et franchement ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je souhaite au plus profond de moi, même si j'en ai plus que marre de Will et ses imbécilités.  
Donc en ce moment nous sommes dans la grande villa des vampires Forkiens - je ne sais pas vraiment comment les appeler autrement à part "ennemis" - et avec mes frères et ma sœur, sommes vêtus de notre tenue de base-ball. La blanche avec les coutures bleues, comme je l'avais conseillé à Lellie.  
Eux, avaient revêtu un ensemble conçu pour ce sport blanc avec du bordeaux, ce qui opposait encore plus nos deux clans. Nous avions tous préparé nos affaires - batte et balle, et nous étions prêts pour y aller. Tout ce que l'on attendait étaient les premiers coups de foudre retentissant dans les alentours.

- Plus que deux heures, avait annoncé la minimoys en dansant vers nous.

Le grand brun baraqué soupira (de bonheur ... ?) et sourit à notre intention.

- On va vous ratatinez, les bruns.  
- La violence ne résout rien, chantonna Lellie. N'essaye même pas de me balancer la batte à la figure.  
- Oooh, je courrai le risque.

La blonde donna un coup de coude à Emmett, et celui-ci rigola. Apparemment il était le "Will" de la bande. Il faudrait que je m'en souvienne, pour pas que je réagisse au quart de tour face à ses vannes à deux dollars.  
La petite Alice me reluqua de la tête aux pieds et soupira à son tour. Elle avait du remarquer mes converses à mes pieds et la négligence dont j'avais fait preuve pour m'habiller. Assise sur ma chaise, je ressemblais certainement à un tas informe de vêtements pour base-ball.

- Il va y avoir un problème, objecta Zach après plusieurs minutes de mutisme (rare venant de sa part). Vous êtes cinq, nous sommes quatre.  
- Quelqu'un de votre équipe ne pourra pas jouer.

Les Cullen se regardèrent, et je déplaçai ma barrière mentale vers les frères et les sœurs d'Edward. Rien que pour l'empêcher de pouvoir communiquer avec ses coéquipiers, de leur interdire de prendre les décisions mentalement sans qu'on puisse entendre leurs débats de vive voix.  
Le rouquin grogna.  
Je lui adressai le sourire le plus angélique que je pu, et les autres alternèrent leur regard entre lui et moi. Tout était mental, tout.

- Pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, enlever ton fichu bouclier de mes frères et sœurs ? me demanda-t-il avec un contrôle de soi hors du commun.  
- Cours toujours.

De un, je lui ficherais la vie en l'air jusqu'à ce qu'il rampe pour me supplier, et de deux, je ne céderais pas aussi facilement. Surtout pas avec lui.

- Isabella, lâcha Zach d'un ton sec. Fais ce qu'il te demande.  
- Non, coupai-je avec entêtement.

Mon frère soupira et posa sa main sur mon bras gauche.

- S'il te plait ?

Je ne répondis pas, mais ne m'exécutais pas pour autant.

- Je pense qu'il sera préférable que l'un de nous ne joue pas et se contente d'arbitrer, dit Jasper avec un calme absolu.  
- Ou plutôt que l'on alterne.  
- C'est plutôt bien, approuva Alice.

Ils se mirent d'accord : à chaque manche ils changeront d'arbitre. Bien sur, celui-ci sera neutre et ne devra en aucun cas favoriser l'équipe des Cullen. J'étais sceptique, mais ils affirmèrent qu'ils n'essayeront pas de tricher. J'abandonnais mon opinion sans trop y croire.  
Trente minutes plus tard, nous nous levâmes pour aller prendre nos voitures, bien sur, chaque famille de son côté. Bien que l'orage ne commencerait à tonner que dans une heure et des brouettes, ils jugèrent que d'installer et de visiter les alentours prendrait environ autant de temps.  
La pluie s'abattue sur Forks lorsque je mis un pied dehors. A croire que j'étais maudite. Je traversai cependant la longue allée d'un pas lent, suivant ma fratrie qui parcourait la pelouse joyeusement. Etais-je vraiment la seule maintenant à savoir que l'on finira par re-déménager et que créer des liens avec ces vampires était la dernière chose à faire ? Qu'ils se retourneront assez vite contre nous ?  
J'entendis un rugissement de voiture, et trouvai à coté de moi un 4x4. Les Cullen étaient tous installés dedans et Alice m'adressait un large sourire. Contrairement à Edward, celle ci avait l'air de m'adorer.  
Je soupirai. Si seulement elle savait comment j'étais et ce que j'avais l'intention de faire ...

- Allez on presse le pas ! hurla Emmett au volant. On doit y être avant le lever du jour.  
- Je sais, dis-je en retenant un sourire.  
- On ne dirait pas.

Il appuya sur l'accélérateur et alla se poster à coté de la Peugeot de mon frère.  
Je rejoignais les deux voitures à la même allure, et m'assis à l'arrière de celle de Zach à côté de Will. Lellie tenait entre ses jambes la batte de base-ball et sur ses genoux les deux balles.  
Nous suivîmes les Cullen à travers les routes dans la forêt, et ceux-ci se garaient le long d'un chemin débouchant dans les arbres sombres. Les cinq vampires sortirent de la voiture avec grâce et nous en fîmes de même.

- Alice, tu peux prévoir qui va gagner ?, chuchota Jasper à l'oreille du lutin.  
- Malheureusement non, soupira-t-elle. Mes visions sont toujours aussi floues quand ils sont impliqués dedans. Par contre je peux t'assurer que l'orage retentira dans une heure, vingt minutes et quinze secondes.

Le blond passa sa main autour de la fine taille d'Alice et ils partirent rejoindre les autres. Nous les suivîmes et nous postâmes à leurs côtés.

- Bien, dit Emmett. Le terrain se trouve au bout de ce bois.

Sur ce, il se mit à courir à une vitesse vampirique et tous le suivit. J'en fis de même et au bout de quelques secondes, nous débouchâmes sur un vaste pré entouré par la forêt et nous pouvions apercevoir des montagnes dans notre champ de vision.

- Magnifique, soupira Lellie.  
- C'est ce que je me suis dit la première fois que je l'ai vu, dit Rosalie à ma sœur.

Will leva les yeux au ciel et lança aux deux filles :

- Ce n'est qu'un trou au milieu de nul part !

Je lui donnai une tape sur l'épaule et il me frappa à son tour. Zach mit fin à nos chamailleries.

- Garder votre énergie pour le match, dit-il en souriant.

Je lui tirai la langue et rejoignis Alice qui était un peu plus en avant. Lorsqu'elle remarqua que j'étais près d'elle, le minimoys m'adressa un sourire rayonnant. Nous avançâmes sans un mot jusqu'au centre du terrain, et c'est à ce moment là qu'Edward prit la parole.

- Comme nous avons le temps, je demanderais si quelqu'un a envie de chasser avant le match ?

Pas de réponse. Lentement, Lellie leva la main timidement.

- Lellie, qui d'autre ?  
- Je ne dirais pas non pour dégommer des grizzlis, lança Emmett.  
- Je suis de la partie, dit Will.  
- Avec Rose on aurait aimé aller au lac avant de jouer, annonça Alice. Tu viens avec nous Bella ?

Les yeux de la blonde me jetèrent des éclairs, et je conclus que si je voulais restée vivante ce soir le plus longtemps possible, je devrai m'abstenir de les accompagner. Je trouvai une autre excuse.

- J'aimerais bien voir les montagnes de plus près, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Menteuse ? Moi ?

- Edward, tu pourrais l'accompagner, dit Jasper, c'est toi qui connais le mieux ces montagnes.

Une vague de peur balaya mes intentions premières envers lui, et j'essayai de me reprendre. Me retrouver seule avec ce Cullen ?  
Celui-ci ne dit rien, et resta impassible. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Pour ma part, je resterais avec Zach pour installer. Ca ne te dérange pas, bien sur ?

Mon frère acquiesça et je me retrouvai donc piégée. Je devrai aller voir ces imbéciles de collines avec Edward Cullen. Bien sur, à ce moment-là je pourrais faire ce que je veux de lui. Ou plutôt, lui infliger n'importe quoi.

- Donc, Lellie, Emmett, Will chasseront, Zach et Jasper installeront, Alice et Rose iront au lac et Bella et moi seront dans les montagnes, récapitula Edward. C'est bien ça ?

Tout le monde approuva, et tous partirent dans une direction différente.  
Un frisson m'envahi. Seule avec Edward Cullen ?

*****

_Bon, voilàà encore un chapitre avant ( l'attendu ) match de Baseball, et .. Baah voilà :)  
Merci pour vos commentaires, et si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas ^^.  
Bisouus _

_Ps: Merci beaucoup à Edelweiss057 qui sera desormais ma Bêta  
et j'espère ainsi qu'il n'y aura plus de commentaires à propose des fautes d'ortographes  
mais juste des commentaires à propos de l'histoire xD_


	8. Chap8 : Mise à plat

**CHAPITRE 8 : MISE A PLAT. TRES A PLAT.**

**POV BELLA**

**N**ous marchâmes côte à côte silencieusement durant quelques minutes. J'étais tendu, et je sentais qu'il l'était aussi. Avait-il peur de moi ? Une vague de culpabilité s'empara de moi, qui fus vite gommée par un sentiment de victoire. Alors comme ça j'avais réussi à effrayer Edward Cullen ?  
La pente que nous empruntions se fit plus accentuée, ce qui ne nous gêna en rien. Nous conservâmes notre allure, sans pour autant ralentir.

- Que cherches-tu à obtenir de moi ? me demanda-t-il en me coupant de mes pensées.  
- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas. J'aimerais que tu aies peur de moi jusqu'à fuir quand j'apparais dans ton champ de vision.

J'avais débité ma réponse sans trop réfléchir. Pourquoi lui avais-je dit ça ?  
Il médita ma parole. Je savais qu'elle ne voulait rien dire, enfin, pas franchement. Je ne savais même pas moi même pourquoi ce sentiment m'était venu. Pourquoi maintenant je ne désirais que sa mort.  
Je pouvais bien entendu justifier mes envies grâce à plusieurs choses : il avait pénétré dans mon cerveau sans mon consentement, et il avait une tête tellement angélique que s'en devenait agaçant. Mais j'étais montée dans mes grands sabots à une vitesse hallucinante alors que les raisons étaient pauvres. A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais été aussi sadique qu'envers les humains que je tuais. Bien sur, à ces moments là je n'étais pas moi même, mais plutôt le vampire qui réside au plus profond de mon être. Est-ce que mes instincts premiers commençaient à reprendre le dessus ?

- Cela ne devrait pas me surprendre, lâcha-t-il en regardant un aigle qui s'était posé sur un arbre. Après tout, tu es comme ça. Tu désires faire le mal autour de toi.

Je ne compris pas très bien ces propos. Il me prenait pour une tueuse en série ?  
Soudain, je su où il voulait en venir. Il faisait le rapprochement entre mes massacres et mon envie de le tuer. Peut être croyait-il que j'assassinais par plaisir. Que j'étais sado.

- Tu te trompes, soupirai-je, agacée.  
- Je ne pense pas.

Voilà qu'il me contredisait en plus ! Il cherchait vraiment à ce que je le réduise en poussière. Ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver ! Pourquoi doit-il toujours la ramener sérieux, il a que ça à faire ?  
Je fermai les yeux et essayai de me calmer. Je ne devais en aucun cas lui faire du mal avant le match.  
Je me dirigeai vers un rocher et m'asseyais dessus, pour retrouver mon sang froid. Il le vit, et s'approcha de moi. Trop près. Il était trop près.

- Ca ne va pas ? me souffla-t-il, inquiet mais en étant amusé à la fois.

Il s'était encore rapproché, son souffle avait pu caresser ma joue.  
Je réagis au quart de tour. Malgré moi. Mon bouclier alla plus vite que ma pensée et il ne put lui échapper. Je l'envoyai sauvagement voler jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre en collision avec un arbre solitaire, et le choc fut si violent que le petit chêne fut déraciné.

- Ne... m'approche... Pas, haletai-je, furieuse.  
- Sinon quoi ? Tu me projettes contre la montagne cette fois ? Tu es incapable de te contrôler !  
- Tais-toi ! hurlai-je.

Je bouillonnai. J'essayai de me calmer, mais rien n'y fut.

- Ton pouvoir te domine, bon sang ! Tu sais à quoi tu ressembles ? A une nouvelle-née !

Vous avez déjà entendu le proverbe "la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase" ? Bien là, je pense que celui ci pouvait s'appliquer à la situation.  
Je ne pus me retenir, je projetai mon bouclier jusqu'à ce que je sois trop épuisée pour poursuivre. Je l'envoyai baladé en l'air et il s'écrasa contre le sol, faisant un cratère lors de sa chute.  
Lorsqu'il se releva, ses yeux brillaient de haine. J'avais été trop loin, mais je m'en fichais totalement maintenant. J'étais plus que décider à le faire souffrir, et de son côté je pense qu'il avait les mêmes intentions.  
Nous tournâmes en rond, chacun suivant les mouvements de l'autre avec minutie. Soudain, il fonça vers moi et me projeta contre un pan de la montagne. Ma tête se cogna, mais je ne ressentis qu'un faible tournis. Je me redressai en un bon et essayai de trouver la meilleure stratégie pour l'atteindre.  
Il se rapprocha de moi, et je sautai pour atteindre une branche d'arbre située à 3 mètres au dessus de moi. Une fois en haut, je montais jusqu'à la cime de l'immense sapin. J'entendais ses sauts derrière moi et me retournai.  
Il avait l'air sérieusement en colère - la rage déformait ses traits, et à ce moment même il avait plus l'air d'un vampire que d'un dieu. Je suppose que je devais ressembler à peu près à la même chose. Je devais être hideuse ; déjà que le vampirisme ne m'allait pas, alors je ne vous dis pas quand la colère envahit mon visage.  
Bref. Revenons à nos moutons.  
Pendant que je le regardai, il en profita pour me plaquer contre un arbre.  
J'étais foutue, j'étais foutue, j'étais foutue.

- Donne moi une bonne raison pour pas que je t'assassine sur le champ.

J'avais peur. Très peur - ses paroles n'étaient pas envoyées en l'air, il les pensait vraiment. Il était à deux doigts de m'arracher mon bras droit quand il me posa cette question.  
J'allais enfin avoir mon ticket pour l'enfer.  
Cette idée ne me déplu pas. Qu'on en finisse ! J'en avais plus que marre de cette vie, de cette espèce, et de cette vie de tueuse. J'étais bonne à être assassinée sur le champ, tellement j'avais offert la mort aux humains. Tellement j'avais flanché dans mes quatre vingt années d'immortelle, tellement j'avais calculé la mort de chacune de mes victimes quand j'étais en transe vampirique. J'avais causé tellement de soucis autour de moi, des soucis irréparables, malgré l'achat du silence de certains et de nos nombreux déménagements. Vivre sur cette Terre n'aurait jamais du m'être accordé, même si être un vampire ne s'avérait pas d'être une vie. J'avais rien me retenant, pas d'âme sœur ni même d'enfants. Mes parents biologiques étaient morts depuis bien longtemps et j'avais tué mon frère par accident. Rien ne me retenait. Sauf quatre personnes.  
Me transformer avait été la plus grande erreur de Gwendoline.  
Soudain, une image se projeta avec violence dans mon cerveau. Gwen, la femme m'aillant aimé comme une mère avec sa fille, qui m'avait soutenu durant mes mauvaises passes. Lellie, celle qui m'écoutait quand j'en avais besoin. Zach, le plus sage de nous tous qui m'avait enseigné quelques petites choses pour m'aider. Et Will, celui qui se bornait à essayer de nous faire rire.  
Ma famille. Allais-je lui faire du mal en disparaissant ?  
J'étais déchirée entre le doute. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas essayer de survivre ?

- Ca t'intéresserais de connaitre ma véritable histoire avant de me tuer ? lui demandai-je avec un ton neutre.

Sa prise fut moins forte, je pouvais respirer normalement. Il m'observa avec sérieux et je vis la lueur de rage se transformer en curiosité. Enfin, un petit peu.  
Il soupira, et me relâcha. Il sauta de l'arbre ou nous étions, je le suivis.  
Nous nous assîmes sur un rocher, et j'observai nos dégâts. Les autres avaient dû nous entendre, et cela m'étonnai qu'ils ne soient pas venu nous séparer.

- Raconte-moi, dit-il en regardant vers le cratère de sa chute.  
- Je suis née en 1900 à Miami, d'une famille assez aisée. J'ai vécu mes 17 années d'humaine entourée de mon frère, ma mère et mon père. J'ai reçu une éducation par des professeurs particuliers, et tous les étés j'allais en Italie pour rejoindre mes grands parents. Ma vie était parfaite. J'aimais un homme, et un mariage avait été envisagé. Un matin d'avril, un matin pourtant comme les autres, je sortis avec Stephan - mon fiancé - pour aller à la bijouterie pour l'anniversaire de ma mère biologique.

Des sanglots retentissaient dans ma voix. C'était la première fois que je narrai cette histoire, mon histoire. Je regrettai tellement cette vie.

- Continue, m'incita-t-il.  
- Je n'avais pas regardé la route avant de traverser, et...

Je déglutis. La douleur était toujours présente au fond de moi.

- .. Une calèche nous a percuté de plein fouet. Stephen n'a pas survécu, et j'étais seule au milieu du sang ; gravement atteinte. Mon cœur battait encore par miracle, mais j'étais tellement mal en point que je pensais mourir dans les jours suivants.  
« Je ne remarquai même pas que mon corps avait été transporté. Je ne savais même pas qui m'avait embarqué. Je n'avais même pas senti qu'il s'agissait de bras plus froids que l'ordinaire. Je souffrais, mais se fut rien comparé à la douleur qui suivit. ..  
- La douleur de la transformation, finit-il.  
- Oui. Ma pensée fut dans les jours qui suivirent "La mort est donc si douloureuse ?". Je désirais quitter ce monde au plus vite. Mais finalement, la souffrance disparut et j'étais à nouveau sur mes deux pieds.  
« Ce qui me dérangeai directement fut la brûlure dans ma gorge. Lorsque j'eus ouvert les yeux, je me retrouvai devant une femme et deux adolescents. Gwendoline, Zach et Will. La première fois que je les vis, leur beauté me coupa le souffle. J'avais aussi remarqué que ma vision était beaucoup, beaucoup plus détaillée, je remarquai n'importe quoi. Lorsque je m'aperçu dans le miroir, je fus choquée. Enfin. Tu vois de quoi je parle.  
« Les années passèrent, et il s'avéra que j'avais un gros problème. J'avais un manque de maitrise de moi incroyable. J'étais incapable de me contrôler si jamais un humain avait une odeur plus alléchante que d'ordinaire. Et un soir de 1925, alors que j'observais mon frère dans sa belle demeure, j'avais pris l'habitude de le regarder, il me manquait terriblement, il se coupa. Oh, pas grand chose. Mais assez pour que... Que...

Un sanglot s'échappa de mes lèvres et si j'avais pu pleurer je l'aurais fait à chaudes larmes. Edward me regardait, et il comprit la douleur qui était en moi.

- Ce soir-là, j'ai assassiné le reste de famille qui me restait. Mon frère, ma belle sœur, mes neveux. Personne n'a survécu. Depuis, j'ai conscience que je suis un monstre, que je ne méritai pas d'être sur Terre. C'est par là que j'ai découvert que je possédai un don, aussi. Mais je n'y prêtai guère attention, et je n'ai jamais vraiment chercher à le maitriser.  
« J'ai beaucoup souffert à cette époque de ma vie. A chacun de mes flanchements surgissait le visage de mon frère. En apprenant la mort de Stephen, j'avais été triste, mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'anéantissement que j'ai eu pour celle de mon frère ; en partie car c'était de ma faute.  
« Le temps passa, et Lellie nous rejoins. A chaque fois que l'on tuait par accident, nous déménagions. Et maintenant nous sommes à Forks.

Je m'arrêtai. Je n'avais pas raconté toute mon histoire, mais je jugeai qu'il en savait déjà assez. Après tout, il était toujours Edward Cullen.  
Même après lui avoir confié tout ça, je le détestais encore plus. Il m'avait obligé à lui dire, sous ma mise à mort instantanée. Ma haine contre lui était encrée au plus profond de mon être.  
Il m'observait toujours, et j'aurais aimé savoir ce à quoi il pensait. Soudain, il soupira.

- Isabella Yates, tu restes toujours un assassin incapable de se contrôler.

Il se leva, et partit, me laissant seule avec mes pleurs sans larmes.

*****

_Bon bah voilà. Vous imaginiez ça vous ? ^^  
Je vous aime.  
Bisouus ._

_PS n°1 : Ce chapitre est le plus long depuis le debut =D_

_PS n°2: Merci beaucoup à Edelweiss057 qui est ma Bêta  
et j'espère ainsi qu'il n'y aura plus de commentaires à propose des fautes d'ortographes  
mais juste des commentaires à propos de l'histoire xD_

_PS n°3 : Est-ce que ceux qui ont mis la fiction en alert peuvent laisser leurs impressions?_


	9. Chap9: Vérification & Décison

**CHAPITRE 9 : VERIFICATION ET DECISION**

**POV EDWARD**

**A**lors qu'elle me contait son récit, je vis dans ses yeux défiler toutes les émotions existantes : le bonheur et le regret quand elle évoqua sa vie d'humaine, une pointe d'amour au nom de son fiancé, et toute cette joie s'envola à l'épisode de son accident, la mort de Stephen, sa transformation, et son adaptation à la vie vampirique.  
Le prénom m'était familier, au plus profond de mes souvenirs de ma vie d'humain. Il était mort bien avant que je sois contaminé par la grippe espagnole. C'était un prénom répandu durant ces années là.  
Je pensai au fait que nous avions été transformés à un an d'intervalle, un an qui signifiait tout de même qu'elle était plus âgée que moi. Ce détail me fit sourire : elle avait beau être plus "vieille", j'étais certainement plus mature au point de vue vampirique.  
Lorsqu'elle arriva au meurtre de son frère, de sa famille, elle était tellement émue que l'on pouvait voir qu'elle se haïssait profondément. Que si elle avait pu, elle se serait jetée sous les roues d'une voiture à l'instant où son petit frère avait rendu son dernier souffle.  
Malgré tout ça, son histoire sonnait faux à mon oreille. Soit elle avait monté ce récit de toutes pièces, soit elle avait fait exprès d'omettre certains détails. Je me renfrognai, car cela me laissai le choix qu'entre deux possibilités : soit elle ne me faisait pas confiance, soit elle était pire que je ne l'imaginais.  
En d'autres termes, je devais vérifier l'affaire.  
J'écoutais la fin de l'histoire, mais il manquait toujours quelque chose. J'en étais sur. Elle avait mentionné qu'un mariage était en vu, alors qu'elle portait déjà une alliance. Même si cela avait pu être possible - il lui aurait demandé sa main et ils n'avaient pas eu assez de temps pour fixer une date - j'étais sur qu'elle était mariée. Ou tout du moins, veuve.  
Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, je devais trouver un moyen de m'échapper de ses griffes, et d'éviter de tarder près d'elle pour vérifier. Je ne savais d'ailleurs pas comment m'y prendre, mais je lui dis la première phrase qui me passait par la tête :

- Isabella Yates, tu restes toujours un assassin incapable de se contrôler.

Après, je me levai et m'en allai. J'avais été le pire des crétins, je l'accorde. Mais j'avais d'autres choses en tête bien plus importantes à mes yeux.  
Je courrai jusqu'au terrain de base-ball, et passai devant Alice.

- Où est Bella ? me demanda-t-elle, on vous a entendu vous chamailler.

Elle me contempla à travers ses yeux profonds. Je respirai.

- Elle arrive. Commencez sans moi, je ne jouerais pas la première manche. Je reviens tout de suite.

Un grondement de tonnerre accueillit ma parole, et ma sœur hocha la tête.  
Je courus au milieu des arbres, et utilisai mon odorat pour retrouver leur maison.  
Oui, leur maison.  
Au bout d'un certain temps, trois coups de tonnerre plus exactement, je détectai l'odeur de noix de coco et de vanille de Bella qui m'enivrai tant, d'une certaine manière, mélangée aux autres senteurs de se famille. Je m'orientai vers le sud, dans les coins les plus reculés de la forêt, pour déboucher sur une petite prairie avec la maison en son centre. En la voyant ainsi, je me dis que celle ci les représentait bien. Une grande maison de campagne, à l'aspect chaleureux et convivial, qui pouvait abriter une famille soudée comme la leur. Une longue allée remontait le long des bois pour accéder à la villa, et je l'empruntai en courant. Je me retrouvai devant la porte et la poussai doucement. Le verrou n'étais pas tiré.  
J'entrai dedans. Je n'aimais pas ce que je faisais, mais ma curiosité était si forte que j'en oubliais mes principes. Je débouchai directement dans un grand salon, décoré de violet. Tout, les cadres, les vases, jusqu'aux napperons, étaient dans les tons parme clair. Des miroirs étaient suspendus aux murs, des tableaux anciens, et des photos les représentant tous les cinq.  
Sans aucun doute, la famille était unie comme les doigts de la main.  
J'évitai de m'attarder dans les pièces que je parcourrai, évitant ainsi de trop déposer mon odeur. J'essayai de repérer la chambre qui m'importait, et je remarquai que c'était la pièce la plus reculée du premier étage. Je pénétrai dedans.  
Je ne m'attendais certes pas à ça. Ou plutôt, à cet aspect neutre de la pièce. Elle avait beau être peinte en orange et en gris, rien ne laissait croire que quelqu'un y vivait. L'immense bibliothèque était vide, de même pour la table basse. Rien ne trainait, hormis un livre posé maladroitement sur le canapé grandiose. Les cartons de déménagement qui avaient disparus dans toute la maison étaient pleins dans cette chambre orange, comme si Bella ne voulait pas les ouvrir.  
Une petite étagère retenu mon attention, et je me dirigeai vers elle. Elle n'était pas très haute, et était fabriquée dans du bois.  
J'ouvris le premier tiroir. Rien.  
Le deuxième. Toujours rien.  
Lorsque j'arrivai au troisième, je savais déjà ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur : rien.  
Au quatrième, je n'avais aucun espoir. Je savais que j'allais être livré à fouiller dans tous les cartons, et me faire encore plus enguirlander par la suite.  
Mais je me trompais.  
Un énorme dossier prenait toute l'étroite place que lui offrait l'étagère, une pochette orange avec un ruban gris. Je m'en emparai. Bien qu'il me paraisse léger, je me doutais qu'un humain normalement constitué aurait eu du mal à le porter correctement. Je caressai le carton couleur abricot qui contenait toutes les informations que je cherchais. Je l'ouvris délicatement, et ne retrouvai devant un avis de décès. Une photo d'Isabella humaine y était agrafée, et je lus le nom de la défunte.  
Il est vrai que je m'attendais à n'importe quoi. Mais certainement pas à ça.  
Deux prénoms, deux noms de famille.  
Isabella Marie Swan Masen.

*****

_Petit chapitre ? Je sais.  
Une fin en suspens ? Je sais aussi :D.  
Je suis vampiriquement sadique xD.  
En espérant que cela vous plaise ^^.  
Vous avez des hypothèses ?  
Dites les, de toutes manières vous ne trouverez pas :P  
( ou peut être que si xD )_

_Merci pour tout vos commentaires,  
Bisouus. & Je vous aime._

_Ps: Merci à Edelweiss, ma Bêta =D_

_Ps n°2: Samedi 7 Février (demain), je commence mes bacs blancs  
avec la Philosophie -_- donc souhaitez moi bon courage xD_


	10. Chap10: On s'enfonce, mon gars!

**CHAPITRE 10 : ON S'ENFONCE, MON GARS !**

**POV EDWARD.**

Je mis du temps à reprendre mes esprits. Son nom complet résonnait dans mes oreilles comme si on me le répétait à la longue. Je parcourrai l'avis de décès dans ses moindres détails, et j'appris de nouvelles choses sur elle. Petites. Du moins, avec beaucoup moins d'envergure que la première qui avait croisé ma route.  
J'évitai de me poser trop de questions, et essayai de lire le document dans son intégralité avant de passer au suivant. Mon excitation était tellement palpable que mes mains tremblaient, ce qui était rare chez moi.  
Ou plutôt, chez les vampires.  
Les autres informations que je pus pêcher chez Bella étaient qu'elle mesurait un mètre soixante trois, vivait à Miami, et fut retrouvée morte (ou c'est ce que pensait les humains) écrasée par une calèche, le vendredi 13 avril 1917. Elle ne m'avait pas menti sur ces points là. Sauf qu'elle avait été seule à être sous les roues. Stephen n'était donc pas mort comme ça.  
Je tournai la page avec hâte et me retrouvai devant sa fiche de naissance. Elle était née sous le nom d'Isabella Marie Swan. Pas de Masen en vu. Ce qui m'allégea d'un poids.  
Mais où avait-elle eu mon nom de famille alors ?  
Je tournai de nouveau la page, ne pouvant plus contenir ma soif d'informations. Maintenant, je n'étais plus concentré sur le fait qu'elle m'eut menti, mais je voulais connaitre son lien de parenté avec moi. Si elle en a un, bien sur.  
Je tournais les pages, de plus en plus irrité. Je ne trouvais pas ce que je cherchais, et cela m'énervait. Je voyais défiler devant mes yeux des cartes, des lettre, des portraits, tout. Tout sauf ce que je cherchais. Malgré que je ne savais pas vraiment quoi trouver parmi ce tas de documents.  
Je tombai alors sur un avis de naissance. Le papier disait qu'une petite Alison Gilly Masen Swan avait vu le jour un 28 février 1917, fille de Stephen et Bella.  
La Yates avait donc eu une fille, et était morte deux mois plus tard, laissant derrière elle un mari et une fille. Cette nouvelle me désarçonna.  
Arrivé à la dernière feuille, je vis qu'il s'agissait d'un faire-part de mariage, accompagné d'une photo. Je n'eus même pas le temps de lire les noms des élus que je tombai sur la photo de son défunt mari.  
Je balançai le dossier dans la pièce pris d'un excès de colère. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Je me levai, fourra la photo et le faire-part dans ma poche et sorti dans un coup de vent. J'ouvris la fenêtre, sauta dans la pelouse, et me mis à courir.  
Le vent fouettait mon visage ; et cela n'y fit rien : ma colère était toujours présente, plus forte que jamais, tandis qu'au fond de mon jean, le visage de mon frère semblait être lourd.  
Stephen William Masen, le mari de Bella, et père d'Alison Gilly.

** ***

**POV BELLA.**

J'étais armée de la batte, et Lellie allait bientôt me lancer la balle. Je me repositionnai correctement, et essayai d'oublier toutes mes pensées, ne serait-ce que durant cette nuit. J'aurais tout le temps de ruminer en cours.  
Maintenant, mon but principal était les battre à plate couture, comme si mes frères m'avaient contaminé avec leur fichu envie de gagner tout et n'importe quoi. D'un certain sens, c'était mieux. Pour moi, comme pour eux.  
Je n'avais pas revu Edward. Lorsqu'il m'avait quitté sur cette phrase - une phrase qui m'a brisé au plus profond de moi même - j'avais attendu quelques minutes le temps de me calmer et paraitre tout à fait en forme devant les autres, ma famille comme la sienne. Hors de question que les Cullen me surprennent dans un moment de faiblesse ! Déjà que cet imbécile d'Edward avait réussi à me lui faire déballer toute mon histoire, que j'avais essayé de mettre aux oubliettes de ma vie, sous peine de mort. Bien sur, maintenant que j'y pensais, j'aurais mieux fait de le laisser me tuer. Peut être qu'il n'aurait pas osé. Mais là, je ne pourrais plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux sans que ma haine profonde refasse surface. L'imbécile !

- On commence ! cria Jasper à notre égard. C'est quand vous voulez.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à chacune des personnes présentes, et me demandai ce qu'ils pensaient. Tous me fixaient de temps à autre, et je conclus qu'ils se demandaient surement pourquoi on s'était battus, avec Edward.

- Prête Bella ? me demanda Lellie.  
- Vas-y.

Elle visa ma batte, leva la jambe et me l'envoya.  
Je frappais aussi fort que je pus, posai la batte et me mis à courir le long des bases. Je remarquai que c'était Emmett qui était parti à la poursuite de ma balle, et je priai pour pas qu'il ne l'attrape avant qu'elle n'eusse fini sa course. J'arrivai à la deuxième base quand je le revis émerger de la forêt, tout en l'envoyant à Alice. Je m'arrêtai.  
Will leva son pouce vers le ciel en ma direction, un sourire éblouissant marquant ses traits. Il prit possession de la batte, et se posta à l'emplacement donné. Lellie recommença la même chorégraphie, et il frappa.  
Son tir était beaucoup plus fort que le mien, et je courus de toutes mes forces pour réussir à finir mon tour.

- Out ! Hurla Rosalie à notre intention.

Rageuse, je retournai près de Lellie et Zach, donnant un coup d'épaule au passage à la blonde. Elle siffla d'un air mauvais, et je lui souris.  
Nous mîmes 2 points. Au deuxième tour, Will et Zach avait réussi à finir leur tour, tandis que j'avais été éliminé, et Lellie n'avait réussi qu'à aller à la troisième base. Quand Emmett fut en possession de la batte, il en profitait pour me frapper le crâne avec. Il y mit toute la force qu'il pouvait, et l'objet explosa quand il rentrât en contact avec ma tête. Il retenta avec la deuxième, la réduisant aussi en miettes. Il allait en faire de même avec la suivante, quand Alice le stoppa en disant qu'il s'agissait de la dernière batte en notre possession, et il la reposa avec un air de chien battu.

- Tu as la tête dure, me dit-il en rigolant.  
- Surement.

Je lui donnai une tape sur l'épaule. Finalement, Emmett était certainement gentil. En tout cas, il s'amuse comme moi. Voilà qui promet d'être drôle.  
Ce fut au tour de Jasper. Il envoya la balle dans la forêt, comme moi, et se mit à courir. Il arriva à la troisième base quand il se stoppa net, et je ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi. Me retournant, je vis Edward émerger dans la clairière.  
Si j'avais eus un cœur, il se serait affolé comme un fou. Peut-être il se serait arrêté à force de battre frénétiquement. Mais le destin fit que je n'en avais pas, et je me contentai d'essayer de contrôler ma peur et mon dégoût, ma haine et ma détresse, sentiments qui avaient directement balayés ma joie de jouer.  
Et s'il allait raconter mon histoire à sa famille ?  
Il fait ça, je le tue.

- Edward pourra arbitrer, dit joyeusement Alice qui s'était postée à coté de moi.

J'hochai la tête, pour l'approuver comme pour chasser mes envies meurtrières. Le roux approchait de plus en plus, le regard vide. Il avait l'air complètement à la masse, et s'il avait été humain, carrément shooté.  
Il ralentit le pas jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement, et il me fit signe d'avancer vers lui. Je me retournai pour voir si s'était bien à moi qu'il s'adressait, et je le rejoignis, d'un pas tremblant.  
J'imaginais tellement de choses à cet instant que mes pensées n'étaient pas très claires. Il avait prévu de me tuer ? Il voulait s'excuser ? Raconter à son tour son histoire, ou me sermonner ?

- Rien de tout cela, murmura-t-il.

J'étais tellement perturbée que j'avais oublié mon bouclier.  
Il respira deux trois fois, et j'attendis une suite de sa part. Après quelques minutes, il daigna à me dire :

- Il faut qu'on parle.

Aïe, Aïe, Aïe.

** ***

_Bonjour, bonsoir :D.  
Voilà le DIXIEME chapitre de Yates VS Cullen. Ca passe vite, n'est ce pas ? :'). Bref.  
Je trouve que l'histoire prend des tournures genre feux de l'amour, car j'ai tendance à en abusé en ce moment, de cette série xD.  
Certains avaient trouvé le lien de parenté de Edward et Bella, et je leur dis Bravo ! C'était simple alors ? xD  
En espérant que ça vous plaise.  
Merci encore pour vos commentaires & encouragements.  
Bisous, je vous aime._

_Ps: Merci de vos encouragements pour mes épreuves de bac blanc =)  
En tout cas, je suis soulagé que ce soit terminé car c'est fatiguant !  
Et désolé pour le retard de publications ;)  
_


	11. Chap11: Mise au point

**CHAPITRE 11: MISE AU POINT**

**POV BELLA.**

Nous nous enfonçâmes dans les bois, et ma panique augmenta. Il y a quelques mois, j'avoue que je ne pensais vraiment pas pourvoir passer ce seuil de stress. Si on m'avait dit que c'était possible, je n'y aurais tout simplement pas cru. Mais maintenant, je sais que c'est réalisable. Tout du moins, quand j'étais dans une situation dans ce genre là, et quand Edward Cullen y était impliqué. Automatiquement.  
Il ne se retourna pas une seule fois pour voir si je le suivais, et je pensai à plusieurs reprises si j'avais des chances de m'enfuir. Je m'aperçu que c'était impossible : il entendait mes pensées, et pourrait me rattraper avant même que j'eusse commencée ma course. C'était donc une impasse.  
En ce moment même, je n'avais aucun contrôle sur mon bouclier. Il m'était impossible de le déployer. J'essayai à plusieurs reprises, mais rien n'y fit. Vaincue, j'abandonnai, sans pour autant ne pas déverser un flot d'injures à l'encontre du traitre, qui ne m'aidait jamais quand il fallait. D'un côté, c'était moi la fautive dans l'histoire, et Edward avait raison : je ressemblais à un nouveau né plutôt qu'à autre chose.  
Nous continuâmes notre route, et nous devions maintenant être à plusieurs kilomètres du terrain de base-ball. Je me demandai quand nous arriverions, qu'on en finisse, et pourquoi voulait-il me parler. Mon angoisse avait beau être moins impressionnante que tout à l'heure, elle demeurait toujours dans mes côtes et refusait de disparaitre.  
Je soupirai. J'étais en combat avec moi même.  
Soudain, il s'arrêta. Il tendit un doigt et sortit de son mutisme.

- Tu vois ça, là bas ? me demanda-t-il.  
- Oui.

Je distinguai une lueur, au milieu des bois sombres. Je me demandai ce que c'était, et pourquoi il m'emmenait à cet endroit.  
Au fur et à mesure que nous avancions, je distinguai de mieux en mieux l'endroit. Je savais déjà qu'il s'agissait d'une clairière, et elle me paraissait tout simplement magnifique. Mais je verrais ça plus clairement une fois dedans.  
Ou peut être pas du tout, qui sait.

- Tu peux arrêter avec tes pensées ? Tu es tellement pessimiste que j'en ai mal à la tête ! Me lâcha-t-il quand je commençais à imaginer les différentes fins qu'il pouvait m'accorder.  
- Sors de mon cerveau

Il soupira, moi aussi. Nous nous auto-agacions, et cela m'énervait au plus haut point. Se sentait-il obligé de squatter mon crâne ?

- Je ne choisis pas.  
- Mets ton don en veilleuse, tu veux ? Après tu me dis que je n'ai aucun contrôle, mais tu t'es pas vu !  
- Cela ne se contrôle pas.  
- Ben voyons !  
- Tout à l'heure tu t'es pourtant avoué que tu étais comme une nouvelle-née.  
- Tu n'avais rien à faire dans mes pensées.

Il se renfrogna, et accéléra l'allure. Cependant, je n'eus aucun mal à le suivre.  
Nous nous retrouvâmes dans la petite clairière plus vite, et je ne m'étais pas trompée : cet endroit était tout bonnement magnifique. Les petites fleurs bleues couchées sur l'herbe touffue donnaient un magnifique assortiment avec le petit ruisseau qui coulait autour de cette minuscule prairie, et le soleil pénétrait dans celle ci grâce à l'absence d'arbre au-dessus de nos têtes. Je tombai sous le charme, et je m'assis par terre, pour en profiter d'avantage.

- J'ai l'habitude de venir ici quand il fait beau, dit Edward en regardant au beau milieu des arbres.  
- Je comprends pourquoi, murmurais-je.  
- Avant votre arrivée tout était tellement plus simple, soupira-t-il, conscient de l'attention que je lui portais à présent. Nous vivions parmi les humains comme si de rien n'était, et notre existence ne dérangeait personne. Mais à présent, tout sera différent.

Voulait-il me faire culpabiliser ? En tout cas, si c'était ce qu'il cherchait, il avait réussi. Je ressentis une vague de honte en moi, et essayai de voir sa réaction, étant donner qu'il était toujours dans mon cerveau.

- Non, je ne veux pas te donner du remord. Je veux juste t'exposer la situation.

Où était passé l'Edward destructeur, qui était il y a une heure sur le point de me démembrer ?

- Avant ton arrivée, il est clair que je pensais que mon frère était mort il y a maintenant 90 ans de cela. Mais je m'étais trompé. Je vivais donc d'en l'inconscience depuis des décennies, mais il a fallu que tu débarques avec ta famille à Forks pour dévaster le calme en moi.  
- Que vient faire ton frère dans cette histoire ?

Il me regarda avec ses yeux vides.

- Si je te dis que je m'appelle en réalité Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, tu comprendrais ?

La nouvelle eut l'effet d'une bombe à retardement, au départ je ne comprenais pas bien ses mots. Puis au fur et à mesure que l'échéance approchait, je comprenais la terrible vérité. Jusqu'à ce que ça explose.  
Je ne pouvais accepter cela. C'était impossible. Hors de question que j'ai un quelconque lien de parenté avec Cullen, je le refusai catégoriquement. Nous n'avions rien à nous dire, tout nous opposait. Ma haine profonde à son encontre était toujours greffée à moi jusque dans ma moelle (si j'en eus une) et apprendre comme ça qu'il était le frère de mon mari, la seule solution possible, hors de question. Je ne pouvais avaler la nouvelle, cela était plus fort que moi. Stephen n'avait pas de frère, sa famille était décédée bien avant notre rencontre et notre premier baiser.  
Le souvenir de mon défunt mari fut comme un poignard planté en plein cœur.

- Je le pensais mort en 1915, un an avant votre mariage. Mais j'avais tort. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs, on m'avait caché qu'il vivait toujours. Qu'il s'était marié, avec toi.

Il avait laissé cette phrase, comme si je connaissais la réponse. Comme si j'allais pourvoir lui répondre. Mais elle m'embrouilla plus qu'autre chose, et je remis tout en question en l'espace d'une seconde. Mais j'étais toujours aussi sure : il mentait, pas autre moyen.

- Vous ne vous ressemblez pas, lançai-je pour échapper à la vérité. Il ne m'avait jamais parlé de sa famille, il disait qu'elle était morte dans un incendie.  
- Que sont devenus mon frère et ma nièce, Bella ?

Allison Gilly. Ma petite fille.  
Mais où avait-il eu toutes ses informations ? Comment connaissait-il l'existence d'Allison ?  
J'essayai de cacher mes pensées en faisant vagabonder mon esprit ailleurs. Je ne voulais pas lui répondre, cela me faisait tellement mal. Je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache. Je ne survivrai pas s'il apprenait les faits comme ils se sont passés.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te répondrais, dis je froidement.  
- C'est ma famille autant que la tienne.

Il commençait à s'énerver, je le savais. Il devait se douter de quelque chose à présent, car il avait compris que je lui cachais la vérité pour mon bien. Pour ma survie.  
J'étais plus aussi sur de moi à présent. Avait-il raison, au fond ? Stephen m'aurait-il menti durant nos deux années de vie de couple ? Pendant tout le temps où l'on s'aimait et fondions une famille ?  
Stephen. Mon Stephen.  
J'essayai de faire fonctionner mon bouclier, une fois encore. Mais mon effort se fit vain une fois de plus, et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à la mort de mon mari, son... Frère.  
Je me remémorai l'accident qui s'était produit, comme celui de mon frère. Je me souviens encore de mes mains tachées de sang après l'avoir tuer. De son cadavre froid comme ma peau, et de son regard suppliant lorsque j'avais craqué. De son regard terrifié et de ses cris de douleur, dans cette journée de septembre 1919.  
Je me déteste.  
Je fus secouer d'un sanglot sans larmes, et tentai de me calmer.  
Je me tournai vers Edward, consciente qu'il avait assisté à tout cela, et je vis ses pupilles devenir noir de fureur.  
S'en était fini pour moi.

*****

_Voilà voilà :)  
J'ai remarquée que j'avais des lecteurs très perspicaces :P  
Est ce une fin encore sadique ? A vous de voir. Mais j'adore finir comme ça xD  
& merci encore pour votre soutient. A tous :)  
Je vous aime ._

_Ps: Fin des vacances pour moi =(  
J'essayerais de poster plus souvent dans la semaine ;)_


	12. Chap12: Je sais pas

**BELLA EST SADIQUE MALGRES ELLE,  
C'est vampiriquement prouvé :D**

Booon j'aimerais mettre certaines choses au clair avec vous, lectrices ( ya des lecteurs dans la salle ? oO' ) :D, et pourquoi pas répondre à vos questions si vous en avez ^^.  
Il est vrai que dans cette fiction, Bella n'est plus du tout la même. Mais prennez une même personne, et faite là vivre dans une autre époque, avec une éducation différente et pas la même famille, vous obtiendrez ce changement de personnalité :) .Elle souffre aussi d'un sérieux manque de self controle, mais ça fait tout son charme xD. J'ai essayé de remplacer sa maladresse par ça, en espérant que ça lui donne le même aspect attachant.  
Ensuiite, si vous souhaitez avoir des informations sur tel ou tel chose dans la fiction, ou tout simplmeent avez des questions sur moi n'hésitez pas, je mords pas ^^ ( tout du moins, j'essaye xD ). Par contre si c'est genre " Est ce qu'Edward et Bella finiront ensemble ? ", je ne répondrais pas, sinon c'est pas drooooole :P xD.  
J'ai aussi envie de vous remerciez du fond du coeur pour tous vos commentaires adorables, et je suis tout les jours heureuse en les lisant tous, cela me remonte bien le moral après une jounée de cours :).  
Si vous vous demandez comment j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic, je vous répondrez que ça m'est venu tout seul, comme ça. C'était le 31 décembre, et l'envie d'écrire le premier chapitre me démangeait, alors j'ai cédé sur un coup de tête. J'étais pas censé poursuivre, mais vous m'encouragez :D.  
Ensuite .. Bien voilà. J'attends vos questions :).  
Bisouus.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12 : JE SAIS PAS**

**POV BELLA.**

**J**'essayai de me reprendre, de contrôler mes sanglots, tandis qu'Edward ne parlait toujours pas. Son mutisme m'effrayait, et je savais que s'en était fini pour moi.

- Je souffre autant que toi je te signale, lançai-je sur un coup de tête à mon interlocuteur.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout aille de travers à chaque fois ?  
Il est clair que je suis maudite, et encore ce n'est pas le mot. Tout d'abord, je suis vampire. Une fatalité que je traine maintenant depuis près d'un siècle sans que rien n'y fasse. En plus d'être de cette espèce, j'étais une immortelle qui ne résiste pas à l'appel du sang, et il avait fallu que j'assassine mon frère, sa femme, ses enfants, et pire que tout mon mari. J'avais aussi abandonné alors ma fille, Alison Gilly, pour la protéger. Elle avait donc passé son enfance dans une famille d'accueil et m'avait oublié. J'ai aussi vécu sa mort, alors qu'elle donnait naissance à son troisième fils. Il vit d'ailleurs toujours dans le Connecticut, pas très loin de sa progéniture malgré son âge avancé, mes arrières petits enfants. Mais bien sur, j'avais été rayé de l'arbre généalogique depuis bel lurette et personne ne se doutait que je vivais encore. Déjà rien qu'avec ça j'aurais pu avoir mon compte pour la vie. De malheur. Mais bien sur, il fallait que je tombe dans cette ville.  
En soi, comme je l'ai déjà mainte et mainte fois pensé, ce n'est pas un gros problème, d'arriver dans cette ville pluvieuse de la péninsule d'Olympic. Même si elle est étrangement barbante et que le même quotidien va s'y répéter durant quelques décennies. Mais bien sur, j'avais atterri avec ma famille dans un bled où vivaient déjà d'autres vampires, et le rouquin m'agaçait rien que par sa tête.  
Encore, ça aurait pu passer, vu tout ce que j'avais enduré dans ma piteuse existence.  
Mais Edward s'était senti obligé d'être le frère de mon mari, celui que j'ai tué contre mon gré et dont le meurtre m'a rendu complètement folle. Et forcément il éprouvait l'envie de me tuer.  
Qu'on en finisse !

- C'est fou ce que tu es drôle quand tu penses, me lança-t-il au bout d'un moment, en essayant de garder son calme.  
- Merci.

Ironique. Mon ton avait été ironique, alors que lui il pensait certainement ce qu'il m'avait dit. Alors comme ça j'étais drôle ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore dans mon esprit ? J'essayai de nouveau de rebrancher mon bouclier. Mais rien n'y fit : il restait bloqué au plus profond de moi même. Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivait à la fin ?  
Malgré ses dernières paroles, il semblait toujours aussi tendu, assis à coté de moi. Il avait de quoi être en colère, et je me demandai comment il réussissait à garder autant son sang froid. A sa place je n'aurais pas pu m'empêcher de mettre fin à ses jours ... Mais c'est peut-être parce que je suis un peu plus violente que lui.  
Après ce qui me parut une éternité, il se leva. J'essayai de calmer mon stress, qui avait encore atteint des sommets, et me concentrai pour que je continue à respirer à une allure normale, bien que cela ne me soit pas nécessaire. Il parcourut de long en large la clairière, et mes yeux le suivirent de long en large. Je me demandai à quoi il pouvait bien penser.

- Quand je pense que je suis en face de l'assassin de mon frère ! Soupira-t-il en reprenant de nouveau son trépignement dans l'herbe. Je l'ai devant les yeux et pourtant je me borne à pas la toucher.

Il se parlait souvent ainsi à lui même ?  
Il soupira en entendant mes pensées, et continua :

- Tu sais, je ne te touche pas car j'ai compris que tu t'en voulais. Sinon tu serais déjà en lambeaux.

Hum. Sympa.

- Bien sur, j'ai eu aussi part de quelques détails sur ma nièce, mon petit neveu et mes arrières petits neveux. Mais j'aimerais en savoir plus, dit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Cette proximité me gênait, d'autant plus que maintenant il était ... Mon beau-frère.  
Ma suite logique m'arracha une moue. J'avais un beau frère avec une tête casse pied ! Manquait plus que ça !

- Arrête de penser ce genre de choses sur moi, à la fin ! Soupira-t-il. Tu ne me connais même pas.  
- Je te connais déjà assez à mon goût.  
- Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui suis censé me plaindre.  
- Chacun ses faiblesses.

Si ça continuait comme ça, nos conversations ne mèneront à rien. Nous étions en train de faire du surplace. Mais j'étais incapable de me montrer courtoise vis-à-vis de lui et sa personne, que s'en était déroutant. Jamais je n'avais été ainsi envers quelqu'un.

- Parle-moi de ta famille, insista-t-il.  
- Et bien ... Alison Gilly me ressemblait beaucoup. Elle avait de grands yeux marrons comme les miens et des cheveux bruns foncés. Elle avait le visage de son père, et était mince. Elle grandissait vite, même en étant nourrisson.

Je me tournai vers lui et plongeait mon regard dans le sien.

- Tu sais, je ne l'ai pas souvent prise dans mes bras. Je suis morte bien trop tôt. Mais je peux te dire qu'elle a passé son enfance dans une famille au Texas, et a reçu une éducation bien meilleure que celle que j'aurais pu lui offrir. Elle est vite devenue une belle jeune femme, laissant derrière elle le bébé que je chérissais tant. Elle était gentille avec tout le monde, et s'est mariée à un homme de confiance. Trois ans plus tard, elle mettait au monde mon premier petit-fils, Michael. Elle semblait être heureuse. Tu sais, j'évitais de trop m'approcher d'elle et sa famille, de peur de détruire ce qu'il me restait. Elle eut ensuite une petite fille, Isabella.

Je sentais les sanglots monter dans ma voix. Décidément, je pleurais beaucoup aujourd'hui.

- Elle lui donna ce nom en mon honneur. Puis elle eu aussi un deuxième fils, Stephen, en l'honneur de ton frère cette fois. Je savais qu'elle était comblée, et qu'elle ne manquait de rien. Mais j'ai toujours eu cette impression de n'avoir servit rien d'autre qu'à lui faire du mal.

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à conter l'histoire de ma fille, tellement cela ressassait des souvenirs douloureux dans ma poitrine.

- Bien sur, je n'ai jamais eu ses informations au jour le jour. Je déménageais souvent avec ma nouvelle famille, et je ne pouvais m'attarder dans la ville où elle résidait. Pourtant, dès que je n'étais pas loin, je voulais savoir où en était sa vie et si elle allait bien. Jusqu'au jour où je rentrai d'Allemagne, une journée chaude. J'allais comme dans mon habitude voir sa maison dès que j'en eu l'occasion. Mais je ne la retrouvai pas.  
« Elle était morte durant mon absence, alors qu'elle mettait au monde son dernier fils, Vincent. Tout cela s'était passé, et je n'ai jamais pu lui dire au revoir, ou même la regarder en me disant que s'était la dernière fois. J'aurai tellement voulu. Depuis, je n'ai jamais revu mes petits enfants, bien que je sache où ils se trouvent. Je tiens à ce que dès que je ressens le besoin, que je puisse y aller du jour au lendemain pour voir comment ils se portent. Je veux le faire dès que je serais prête à le faire. Mais pour l'instant, si j'affrontais la situation en face, je ne pense pas arriver à la contrôler.  
« Je me dis souvent que j'ai tout raté. Que je n'ai servit à rien dans cette histoire, juste à donner naissance à ma fille. Après, j'ai tout détruit autour d'elle. Je l'ai rendu orpheline, et l'ai condamné à vivre dans l'inconscience de mon existence. Elle ne me connaissait pas, mais je savais que d'une certaine manière elle m'aimait. Je ne méritais pas son amour, j'en ai conscience aujourd'hui.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je me souviens des seuls moments vécus avec Alison. Deux mois de souvenirs d'humains, ce n'était rien. J'avais été une mauvaise mère.

- Tu ... tu as été plus franche que je le souhaitais. Merci.

Je le regardai avec des yeux ronds. J'avais presque oublié qu'il était présent, comme si je me contai à moi même ma pauvre existence. Comme si je parlais à un journal intime.

- J'ai presque l'impression de ne plus te détester, lâcha-t-il ensuite. Mais je pense que j'aurais du mal à ne pas t'en vouloir.  
- Merci, dis-je à mon tour.  
- Mais je sais que tu me hais d'une manière inconditionnée.  
- Effectivement.

Il soupira.

- Et encore ... Tu ne vas que me détester encore plus quand tu apprendras comment j'ai recueillis toutes ses informations sur toi.

Je le toisais -_ j'avais compris_.  
Je grognai.

*****

_Merci beaucoup pour tout vos commentaires  
surtout car j'ai dépassée le cap des 1OO reviews =)  
& je remercie Titmo qui me l'a mis ;)  
Chapitre 13 sera posté le Vendredi 13 ...  
Superstitueux ? MOUHAHAAA xD  
Bisoux & à bientôt ;)_


	13. Chap13: Hurlement

**CHAPITRE 13: HURLEMENT**

**POV BELLA.**

- **T**u es allé dans ma chambre ? Demandai-je, en essayant de me contrôler pour éviter de me jeter sur lui.  
- Je te jure que si j'avais pu éviter, je l'aurais fait.  
- POURQUOI es-tu allé dans ma chambre ?  
- Je devais vérifier certaines choses ..., dit-il après avoir réfléchi quelques minutes.

Certaines choses.  
Je lui tournai le dos, et parti en courant.  
Alors comme ça il était allé fouiller dans mes affaires ? Sans mon autorisation ? Il avait donc pénétré dans ma vie intime, cherché dans les profonds de mon être ? Il avait du automatiquement lire mon dossier, et à présent il savait tout de moi.  
Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Se croyait-il tout permis ?  
Je courrai en direction de ma maison en fulminant. A présent, je sentais déjà sa trace, datant d'il y a maintenant une heure. J'étais encore énormément en colère quand je rentrai dans ma demeure, et je poussai un cri horrifié après avoir vu l'état de ma chambre. Tout mon dossier avait été éparpillé par terre, réduisant à néant mon classement effectué il y a quelques décennies. Je pouvais observer des feuilles s'envoler par la fenêtre non fermée, et il régnait dans la pièce l'odeur de l'intrus. Entendant ses pas derrière moi, je me retournai pour lui faire face.

- Tu as osé ?! Hurlai-je dans toute la maison.

Je me jetai à son cou, le frappant à tous les endroits que je pouvais atteindre, mais sans pour autant vouloir le tuer. Je voulais lui faire du mal, comme il m'en avait fait. Entendant mes pensées, il ne se défendit pas, et attendit que ma colère passe. Réduite aux pleurs, je me laissai tomber par terre, les jambes croisées, la tête entre mes genoux. Mon passé continuait à s'envoler par la fenêtre ; et mes seules photos des êtres que j'aimais s'étaient envolées de la pièce.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été soigneux, me lança-t-il en s'asseyant à coté de moi.  
- Je te hais, lui criai-je, en me levant d'un bon et déclenchant mon bouclier.

J'y étais allée fort - ne prenant pas conscience de ma force, j'avais formé mon bouclier mental comme physique, - et il se retrouva dans le mur. Je m'en allai, le laissant seul dans ma maudite chambre orange, en lui bloquant mon esprit pour ne pas qu'il comprenne mes intentions.  
Je savais qu'il me suivait - de loin, pour éviter que je m'acharne contre lui - et je me rendis donc chez lui, en courant sous la pluie qui se déchainait maintenant sur Forks.  
J'arrivai devant la grande maison blanche des Cullen, et entra par la porte.  
J'avais oublié un détail. Mais de taille.

- Isabella ? M'appela ma créatrice du salon.  
- C'est moi maman, je vais juste chercher quelque chose pour Alice, lui répondis-je en évitant de pénétrer dans la même pièce qu'elle, mon visage trahirait ma tristesse.

Je montai rapidement à l'étage, et retrouvai facilement la chambre de celui qui m'agaçait. Lorsque j'entrai dans la pièce, il était déjà là, assis sur le canapé à m'attendre.

- J'ai deviné que tu viendrais là. Je connais des raccourcis.

Ma fureur ne fit qu'augmenter. Je me dirigeai rageusement vers une des nombreuses étagères de CDs qui étaient installées, passai ma main derrière tout les objets et les fis tomber violemment.  
Il soupira.

- Si ça t'amuse.

J'attaquai une deuxième rangée, et me mis à hurler.

- J'en ai marre de toi ! J'en ai marre de ta tête, de ta famille, de tes paroles, de tes actions ! J'en ai marre de devoir te supporter, de te détester, de devoir vivre dans la même ville que le frère de mon mari que j'ai tué ! J'en ai marre de devoir toujours prendre sur moi, de pas pouvoir me contrôler, d'être un vampire ! J'en peux plus de vivre sur cette Terre, à être une personne qui ne pourra jamais avoir de fin heureuse, et de voir toutes les personnes autour de moi m'aimer alors que je ne mérite même pas être accepter ! J'en ai marre. J'EN AI MARRE !

Je me mis à sangloter, tout en réduisant à néant sa chambre. Je continuai à hurler ma douleur, une douleur que j'avais enfoui au plus profond de mon être. Il ne s'opposa pas à moi, et restait calme assis dans son canapé, alors que j'étais surement en train de détruire sa collection de CDs.  
Lorsque je n'eus plus rien sous la main, j'allais m'affaler par terre, et hurler de nouveau contre l'injustice de mon existence sur Terre. Cela me faisait du bien, mais ma mère débarqua avec les parents Cullen dans la chambre d'Edward.

- Bella, me chuchota Gwendoline à mon oreille alors qu'elle me berçait comme un bébé de quelques mois dans ses bras. Chuuut.

Mes sanglots sans larmes repartirent de plus belle, et Esmée rejoignit ma mère pour me prendre à son tour dans ses bras. J'étais entourée d'amour alors que je venais de crier mon horreur devant ma personne, cherchant à ce que l'on mette fin à mes jours, et voilà que l'on me consolait !  
Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Edward, et je le vis hocher la tête en regardant son père. Aucun doute, celui ci avait du lui poser une question muette, et mon beau frère (je tressaillis) lui avait répondu à l'affirmative.  
J'enfouis ma tête dans les cheveux de Gwendoline, pour que j'arrête de le regarder. Ma haine ne faisait qu'accroitre, car j'avais maintenant tout perdu à cause de lui, mes photos, mes souvenirs, tout. Des choses que je ne pourrais remplacer, même si je m'y acharnais durant des années entières. Bref, à cause de lui, j'avais perdu les choses les plus importantes de ma vie.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde rappliqua. Quand je dis tout le monde, il s'agit de ma famille et de la leur.  
Ca faisait du monde dans la chambre d'Edward, mais nous n'étions pas serré pour autant. Ceux qui jouaient au baseball se demandait pourquoi j'étais allongée, ou plutôt recroquevillée, au milieu de la pièce, ma mère et Esmée me serrant toutes deux dans leurs bras et Edward avec Carlisle murmurant. Emmett et Will furent vite mal à l'aise, et décidèrent d'aller jouer aux échecs en attendant. Rosalie se lança dans une conversation sur les talons avec ma sœur, et Zach commença à parler à Jasper.  
Alice s'approcha de nous, et me fit un petit sourire plein compassion.

- J'ai le don de prémonition, dit-elle. Je t'ai vu hurler dans la chambre de mon frère, alors j'ai prévenu les autres.

Je comprenais mieux, maintenant.  
Je détestais être le centre du monde, et toutes ces personnes présentes à cause de moi me mettaient mal à l'aise. La plupart d'entre elles n'avaient rien à voir avec moi, par exemple Jasper, mais pourtant elles se tenaient là, debout dans la pièce.  
J'avais horreur de cette attention.

- Ca va mieux ? me demanda Gwendoline. Tu veux en parler ?  
- Plus tard, répondis-je en me levant.

Lorsqu'Edward vit que j'essayai de me lever, il vint à moi en tendant une photo.  
Mon mariage.  
Je lui fis un grand sourire, mais ma haine envers lui demeurait au plus profond de mon être.  
Je regardai le carnage que j'avais fait, tout les CDs brisés par terre, et fus pendant quelques instants désolée.

- Je regrette, lui lançai-je en désignant sa chambre.

Je le détestais, oui. Encore.

** ***

_Comme promis le chapitre 13 en ce vendredi 13 xD  
Malchance ou chance ? Je sais pas ^^  
En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tout vos commentaires  
& je suis désolé si je n'y réponds pas à tous ;)  
Prochain chapitre dans le courant de la semaine prochaine ;)  
Bisoux & à bientôt les amis =)_


	14. Rangement

**CHAPITRE 14 : RANGEMENT**

**POV DE BELLA.**

**J**e ne voulais pas avoir affaire à mes frères et ma sœur, donc je restai dans la chambre d'Edward pour ranger les CDs éparpillés sur le sol. Au départ, il avait protesté, prétextant que ça ne le déranger pas de le faire seul et que tout était trié dans un ordre bien précis ; mais lorsqu'il croisa mon regard de chien battu il accepta.  
Je préférais largement mieux rester avec lui quelques heures que devoir affronter ma famille, qui m'obligerait à raconter toute l'histoire. Ce que je ne souhaitais pas du tout faire pour l'instant, car j'espérais garder tout pour moi.  
Je m'installai le plus loin possible de lui, m'asseyais par terre et entrepris de rassembler en un tas distinct les CDs éparpillés dans cet endroit là. Il en fit de même de son côté, et bientôt je me retrouvai avec dix piles de dix CDs chacune.

- Habituellement, tu les classes comment ? Lui lançai-je d'un ton distrait en évitant de le regarder.

Il se leva.

- Tu mets tous les Debussy ici (il montra une étagère) et après tu les classes selon les années inscrites sur la pochette.

J'hochai la tête, et regardai la date du premier CD qui était le plus proche de moi. Bizarrement, je me sentais mal à l'aise, assise ainsi dans sa chambre, alors que je venais de tout saccager sans aucun remord dès que mon geste fut fait. Maintenant je commençais à ressentir l'effet du gène, du regret, et j'étais trop fière pour lui dire clairement que je m'en voulais d'avoir agit de la sorte.  
Ce qui me surprit aussi, c'est qu'il n'eut rien dit, ni pendant que je le faisais, ni après. Il était peut-être meilleur que je ne le pensais, ou bien il s'était retenu pour ne pas décevoir sa famille, comme je l'avais fait quelques heures plus tôt.  
Il savait à présent tout de moi, mais au final je ne connaissais pas grand chose venant de son côté. J'avais tellement été obnubilée par la haine que j'en avais certainement oublié le reste, qu'il était depuis toujours mon beau-frère et que c'était un vampire comme les autres. Sauf que rien qu'en étant de cette espèce, nous ne sommes pas Monsieur et Madame tout le monde. C'est bien ça le problème. J'avais certes accepté, aimé mes frères et sœurs, mais j'avais peut-être un peu plus de mal que les autres à apprécier autrui. J'avais peut-être aussi été traumatisée par mes crimes en répétition, que cela m'avait coupé du monde. Il faudrait que j'essaye de devenir plus ouverte, moins sur mes gardes et avoir toujours que de bonnes intentions.  
Je grimaçai. Je savais que cela ne me correspondait pas du tout et que je n'allais surement jamais y arriver, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde. J'étais telle que je suis à présent, et rien ne pourrait me changer dorénavant. Pourtant je devais essayer.  
A partir de maintenant, j'essayerai de sympathiser avec les Cullen, et je m'efforcerais de leur rendre service. Je pensai directement au minimoys pour amie, si elle y mettait du sien de son côté. Je jouerais les petites filles sages, souriante et agréable, et je pourrais peut être me déchainer les nuits où je me retrouverais seule, en détruisant des arbres par exemple, ou en courant 100 kilomètres d'affilés.  
Je frissonnai. J'allai devoir me construire un masque, et maintenant que les Cullen savaient que j'avais quelque chose, psychologiquement parlant, il me sera difficile de leur faire oublier cette part de moi même que je leur avais montré cette nuit même.  
Je finis de trier les piles devant moi, et me levai pour les ranger dans les étagères désignées par années. Edward me regarda, et je lui souris. Certes, mon sourire ne devait pas être extrêmement joyeux, mais il me répondit tout de même, un peu déboussolé.  
Un point pour moi, pensai-je. Si je continuai ainsi, peut être qu'il acceptera de recommencer à zéro.  
Cette perspective me tordit le ventre. Ne pas détester Edward m'était devenu impossible maintenant. Il savait tout de moi, et il était le frère de mon mari. Bien que cette haine n'ait pas vraiment de raisons valables, je l'éprouvais avec une grande envergure. Qu'il aille au diable !

- Il est sept heures, dit un moment Edward, pendant que j'étais en train de l'insulter intérieurement. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi avant les cours.  
- Je finis de ranger avant, lançai je avec une voix que je voulu douce.  
- Tu es sure ?

J'hochai la tête. De toute manière, tout était bientôt remis en ordre, et je n'aurais plus d'excuse pour ne pas affronter ma famille. Mon activité m'avait au moins aider à choisir certaines choses, comme essayer d'apprécier les Cullen sauf un, et d'éviter d'attirer l'attention sur moi (enfin, surtout leur attention).  
Je posai délicatement le dernier CD sur une étagère répondant au nom de 1960. Ensuite, je me tournai vers l'occupant de la chambre qui était assis sur le canapé, les mains derrière sa tête.

- Merci, me dit-il.

Je voulu répondre, mais les mots me restèrent en travers de la gorge. Nous descendîmes alors retrouver les autres.  
Ma famille était assise dans le salon en compagnie des autres Cullen, et ils discutaient joyeusement bien que l'anxiété était marquée sur leur visage. Après notre départ du terrain de base-ball à Edward et moi, ils avaient continué à jouer malgré le sous effectif de joueurs. Les Cullen avaient remporté, mais ils étaient plus nombreux, ce qui compensait. Emmett échangeait des blagues avec Will, ce qui ne m'étonna pas, et Rosalie discutait avec entrain avec Lellie, chose que si je ne l'avais pas vu je n'y aurais pas cru. Alice était avec Zach et Will, et les parents parlaient tous ensemble. Quand nous arrivèrent, tout le monde se tut et cela me rendit mal à l'aise. Je me glissai dans la conversation de mon grand frère Zacharie, en espérant qu'il ne me poserait pas la question fatidique.  
Le côté agréable de mon frangin, c'est qu'il ne cherchait pas à m'arracher la vérité quand il voyait que je ne voulais pas. Il continua donc ce qu'il disait sans me cuisiner, et je partis bientôt dans une conversation avec Alice sur nos goûts respectifs.  
Lorsque je lui avouai que j'adorais lire, elle me répandit en question pour connaitre mes œuvres favorites. Le roman d'Emily Brontë vint directement à ma bouche, comme le célèbre Roméo et Juliette.

- Des grands classiques, dit-elle. J'aime beaucoup Roméo et Juliette comme toi.  
- Qui n'aime pas ? Lançai-je d'un ton théâtral.  
- Moi ! dit Will.  
- Tu ne sais même pas lire, rigola Zach. Comment pourrais-tu connaitre l'histoire ?  
- Gwendoline me fait de la lecture.

Tous partirent dans un rire général, et je me joignis à leur joie.  
Nous continuâmes à discuter ainsi jusqu'à 8 heures du matin, et ma mère décréta qu'il était temps de rentrer. Nous saluâmes les Cullen et repartîmes dans la Peugeot de Zach.

- C'était sympa, dit Will en s'étirant. Je les aime bien.  
- Rosalie a une collection incroyable de chaussures ! Éclata Lellie. Elles sont magnifiques !

Les garçons soupirèrent.

- Edward a beaucoup, beaucoup de CDs, dis-je.

Ils rigolèrent.

- Si tu ne t'étais pas amusée à tout détruire aussi, murmura Zach.  
- La ferme ! Sifflai-je.

Gwendoline prit une grande inspiration.

- Tu nous dois des explications, jeune fille.  
- Je sais.

** ***

_Hey, un nouveau chapitre pour fêter mon retour ^^  
en tout cas, je suis désolé pour mon absence mais quand on est malade, c'est forcé x)  
Ensuiiite ... Merci encore pour vos commentaires, que ferais je sans vous ?_ _^^  
Sachez que Yates VS Cullen n'aurait pas aussi bien progessé, et je vous dois tout :)  
Chapitre 15 bientôt pour vous remerciez d'avoir attendu autant de temps ;)_


	15. Renouveau

**CHAPITRE 15 : RENOUVEAU**

**POV DE BELLA.**

**J**e baissai la tête en remontant l'allée jusqu'à notre maison. J'appréhandais le moment où je devrai m'asseoir devant eux, eux ma famille, pour leur expliquer tout ce qu'il s'est passé, du début jusqu'à la fin.  
J'étais à présent dans une impasse. Gwendoline me ferait parler. Je lui en voulais de m'imposer ainsi ses décisions, mais d'un côté elle avait raison, car c'était dans son devoir de mère de connaitre tous nos problèmes et soucis. Je ne pouvais donc pas éprouver de la rancune à son encontre, parce que lors de mes crimes elle avait été la plus compréhansive à mon égard, bien que Will et Zach aient été d'admirables frères. Elle savait tout de moi, de mes problèmes avec Stephen et Alison, comme mes frères et ma soeur.  
Mais je ne souhaitais pourtant pas tout remettre sur le tapis, une fois de plus.  
Nous entrâmes tous les uns après les autres, et les deux garçons discutaient joyeusement de leur partie de base-ball, complètement étanches aux problèmes autour d'eux. Ils partirent ensemble à l'étage, me laissant seule avec ma mère et Lellie.  
Cela avait un point positif : Will ne serait pas là pour rire de la situation. Mais il y avait aussi un bémol dans son départ, c'est qu'il avait emporté avec lui le gentil et compréhensif Zach.  
Je m'installai à la table du salon, en compagnie des deux restantes, et toutes deux m'observaient avec un regard plein de compassion et de curiosité. Je respirai un bon coup et allai droit au but, en essayant d'éviter les questions.

- Edward est le frère de Stephan.

Les réactions des mes interlocutrices étaient évidentes. Lellie ne pu réprimander sa surprise, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme des billes. Alors que Gwen réussit à garder son calme, indéchiffrable.

- Frère de sang ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Oui.  
- C'est donc ton beau frère ? Me posa Lellie.

J'hochai la tête.

- Et où est le problème ? C'est une étrange coïncidence, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es montée au plafond, Bella. Explique-nous tout plus clairement s'il te plait.

Biiin voyons, comme si s'était facile.

- Il a fouillé dans ma chambre pour avoir ses explications, marmonnai-je. Il n'a rien rangé, et est parti en laissant la fenêtre grande ouverte. Toutes mes photos se sont envolées, je n'ai plus que celle de mon mariage. Quand je l'ai découvert ... Vous imaginez mon état. Bref. J'ai dévasté sa chambre, et voilà.

Elles hochèrent la tête. J'avais vraiment abrégé l'histoire, et je pense qu'elles l'avaient remarqué.

- ... Il me déteste aussi. Vu qu'il lit dans les pensées il a vu ... Que ... Que ... Comment était mort son frère.

J'avalai ma salive. Les souvenirs datant de 80 années avaient ressurgis pour de bon, alors que je m'étais donnée un mal fou à tout gommer de mon existence. Je soupirai. J'allai devoir recommencer, et avoir Edward dans mes pattes n'allait pas m'arranger la chose.  
Lellie me prit ma main et me fit une légère pression. C'était sa façon de dire qu'elle me soutenait et comprenait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de mot pour me faire comprendre ses intentions. C'est ce qui était bien chez elle.

- Tu nous caches certaines choses, mais tu as surement tes raisons, conclut Gwen. Je ne t'obligerais pas à en dire plus, j'ai eu ce que je souhaitais. Mais essaye de bien te comporter, s'il te plait. Evite les ennuis.  
- J'en avais l'intention, fis-je remarquer. Mais cela ne va pas être très simple.  
- Tu pourrais essayer de ne pas t'occuper d'eux. De faire comme s'ils n'étaient pas là, proposa Lellie.  
- Je ne pourrais pas m'éloigner d'eux indéfiniment. Sachant que vous allez bientôt être collé aux Cullen. Je vois bien que vous les considérez comme des amis maintenant, et je ne veux pas vous mettre des battons dans les roues. Je tacherais de bien me conduire, point final. Si je n'y arriverais pas, je partirais.

Je m'étais surprise moi même avec mes paroles. J'étais très égoïste en temps normal, du moins, je ne pliais pas aussi facilement. Là j'avais donné mes plans, des plans qui n'étaient même pas miens et auxquels je ne tenais absolument pas. Quand je pense que toute cette histoire est à cause des Cullen et de Forks ! Si j'avais su, je n'aurais jamais accepté d'aller dans la péninsule d'Olympic, ni de près ni même de loin. Je leur aurai proposé d'aller en Australie, là bas au moins il n'y aurait pas eu l'ombre d'Edward.

- Allez vous changer. Vous allez être en retard, nous dit après un moment Gwendoline.

Nous nous levâmes silencieusement, et montâmes sans rien dire. Lellie me tenait la main, comme si c'était la dernière fois que l'on se voyait. Quelle confiance elle m'accorde quand même ! J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être soutenue !  
Elle m'adressa un petit sourire lorsque l'on arriva à sa chambre, et je repartis seule vers mes quartiers. Plus j'avançais dans le long couloir, plus l'odeur d'Edward était forte, et j'ouvris avec peine la porte, connaissant le bazar qui régnait derrière.  
Mais je ne me retrouvai pas devant ce à quoi je m'attendais.  
D'une part, tout avait été rangé. Je restai béate devant l'ordre de la chambre. Ensuite, toutes mes affaires n'étaient plus dans leurs cartons. Tous mes livres avaient été classés dans ma grande bibliothèque, et mes diverses babioles un peu éparpillées sur mes meubles, toutes en harmonie.  
Mon dossier était sur la table basse, et je m'installai sur le canapé en le prenant. Un morceau de papier était posé dessus, et je reconnus la belle écriture que j'avais pu apercevoir en cours de biologie. L'écriture de mon beau frère.  
_  
Je te devais bien ça. J'espère que cela te convient. A tout à l'heure. Edward._

Je froissai la note, et l'enfouis dans ma poche. Sur ce coup là, il avait marqué un point. Je ne pouvais même pas être en colère contre lui, malgré qu'il ait le culot de tout arranger à sa manière. Je n'avais pas non plus à lui en vouloir, étant donné qu'il m'avait rendu un service.  
Bref. J'étais contrainte de moins le détester, malgré moi.  
J'allai dans ma garde robe - une vaste pièce remplie de vêtements inconnus - et me dirigeai vers les débardeurs, en pris un noir. J'allai ensuite dans la rangé de pull, et j'en attrapai un parme, assez large. Puis je pris un jean de mon immense collection. J'enfilai tout, pris mon sac de cours, et descendis rejoindre tout le monde.  
J'avais à peine du mal à croire que je venais juste d'arriver dans ce bled. Une journée s'était écoulée depuis mon premier pied mit dans l'enceinte de l'établissement de Forks, une journée que j'avais vu pour la première fois les Cullen, une journée. Pourtant les plus grands désastres étaient survenus dans cette toute petite journée de mon immortalité. Furieuse, je donnai un coup dans le meuble qui se trouvait à coté de moi, mais en donnant même pas un millième de ma force. Celui ci vacilla, et revint à sa place initiale.

- Aujourd'hui on prend ma voiture ! Entendis-je Will dire du salon avec une voix menaçante.  
- La mienne est mieux ! lui lança Zacharie.

J'entrai dans le salon en les regardant. Ils avaient recommencé à se chamailler, comme avant. J'eus pendant quelques secondes l'impression de n'avoir jamais rencontré les Cullen. Mais celle ci fut vite balayée par la réalité, lorsque Will s'écria :

- J'ai promis à Emmett de lui montrer ma nouvelle BMW !

Vous voyez comment cette magnifique impression est partie en fumée, quand vous avez un frère aussi destructeur que ça ? Personnellement, durant ces trois secondes j'étais vraiment bien. Même si Will et Zach étaient sur le point de se taper dessus, mais ce n'était pas bien grave. Après tout, ils avaient l'habitude, et nous aussi.

- Bon, ok. Mais tout le reste de la semaine c'est moi.

Will fit la moue mais accepta car il savait que c'était la seule offre que Zach serait capable de lui faire. Mon frère monta donc joyeusement dans sa chambre pour aller chercher ses clés.  
Lellie me détailla du regard, en espérant remarquer une faute de goût dans ma tenue. Heureusement que j'ai eu de la chance ce matin, pensai-je. Sinon j'aurais été bonne pour des essayages durant des heures.  
Je me regardai dans le miroir, et tachai d'arranger mes boucles. Bien qu'elles fussent parfaitement en place. Je me bornai à lisser les cheveux avec mes doigts, tout en sachant que cela était tout bonnement inutile.  
Gwen me tendit ma veste, et je l'enfilais soigneusement. Je balançai mon sac sur le dos, et attendis sur le perron mes frères, Lellie étant avec moi en attendant impatiemment. Ils décidèrent enfin à venir, et nous rentrâmes tous les quatre dans la BMW garée devant la porte. Will démarra, alluma sa radio, et un tube de Sum41 résonna dans nos oreilles.  
Il démarra.  
Pendant tout le long du chemin, je pensais à la promesse que je m'étais faite, bien me tenir.  
Un nouveau départ, en quelque sorte.  
Mais si finalement cela me mènerait encore plus bas que je ne le suis déjà ?

*****

_Bonsoir les gens :)  
Voici le chapitre 15, en espérant qu'il vous a plus  
Une info pour vous cher lecteur (^^) :  
Les loups Garous apparaîtront dans pas très longtemps  
donc on aura l'apparition de Jacob  
Content de cette nouvelle ou pas ? x)_

_Je suis en vacance =D (zone C) donc attendez vous à avoir les chapitres plus vite ;)_

_Ps :Est-ce que l'histoire plaît moins ?  
Parce que j'ai de moins en moins de review =(_


	16. Comédie

**CHAPITRE 16: COMEDIE**

**POV DE BELLA.**

**P**lus les jours avançaient, plus je me voyais profiler à l'horizon une routine pleine de faux semblants et de mensonges.  
Maintenant, cela faisait 10 jours que je m'efforçais de jouer la comédie. D'une certaine manière, j'y arrivais pas mal. Je réussissais désormais à dire bonjours aux Cullen comme si de rien n'était et à leur sourire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je gardais mon calme face à Edward jusqu'à la nuit, et j'avais aussi l'habitude de m'acharner, détruire tous les coussins rentrant en ma possession pendant les dix minutes de vie seule qui m'étais accordés.  
Il ne se passait cependant pas une seule journée sans que je me demande si j'allais pourvoir tenir le coup. Je ne savais pas combien de temps je resterais à jouer la comédie, et je savais que je serais incapable de tenir un an, voir deux. La même haine me remplissait à chaque regard échangé avec Edward, et je réussissais à me contenir en fermant les poings. Mais un jour, sans aucun doute j'exploserai.  
Inévitable.

- Bella passe moi l'appareil photo, me demanda Lellie d'un ton distrait.

Je me retournai vers elle en l'examinant. Elle tenait dans ses deux mains un cadre photo, et l'imprimante était posée pas très loin d'elle. Elle me souriait, et je repensais aux photos prises la matinée même avec les Cullen. J'avais dû tirer le sourire le plus convainquant que j'avais à ma disposition, et je passais inaperçu parmi toutes les têtes heureuses de la photo. Ou plutôt des photos.  
Je pris l'appareil et lui tendis. Elle refit défiler une énième fois les photographies dans l'objet numérique avec une grimace concentrée. Vaincue, elle se tourna vers moi en me posant la question fatidique :

- Tu préfères laquelle ?

Je daignai cependant à prendre l'appareil et à afficher un visage déchiré entre le doute : je ne voulais pas blesser ma sœur. Si je m'étais écoutée, je lui aurais dit que la photo où les Cullen n'y étaient pas était parfaite, mais j'aurais sûrement eu droit à une crise de nerfs, ou une chose dans ce genre là.  
Je les regardai attentivement, et trouvai qu'elles se ressemblaient un peu toutes. Nous avions tous la même tête, malgré nos postures différentes. Pour un humain, ces photographies lui auraient parues appartenir à un Shoot de professionnel, avec des mannequins expérimentés. Pas du tout le cas, cependant. J'avais horreur de poser pour être prise en photo.  
Une photo retint mon attention, malgré tout. C'était peut être la seule où mon bonheur ne semblait pas faux. La seule où j'avais peut être été heureuse lors de la prise.  
Je serrais Lellie dans mes bras, et nous riions aux éclats. Rosalie était assise à nos pieds, et nous regardait avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Edward était avec Alice et ils semblaient discuter joyeusement ensemble, tandis qu' Emmett et Will se poussaient avec espièglerie. La photo avait été faite dans le salon des Cullen, lumineux, mais pas assez pour que notre peau scintille. Finalement, je l'aimais bien.

- Celle là est bien, dis-je à ma sœur.  
- Moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup, commenta-t-elle. Donc on affiche celle là ?  
- Si tu veux.

Elle se dirigea vers son Pc portable, et inséra la carte mémoire de son appareil numérique. Elle sélectionna la photo, et quelques secondes plus tard le ronronnement de l'imprimante photo se fit entendre. Elle allait à une lenteur exaspérante, mais ses photos étaient toujours de bonnes qualités.  
Je jetai un coup d'œil au dessus de celle ci, et vis la photo apparaitre peu à peu.  
Une fois imprimée, ma sœur la prit vivement et la découpa. Elle la glissa ensuite dans le cadre, et le tendit à bout de bras pour voir l'effet qu'il faisait. Parfait, pensais-je. Je secouai ma tête pour chasser ce mot stupide de ma tête.

- Magnifique, dit-elle une fois le cadre accroché à sa place assigné, Dis, Bella, tu comptes me piquer mes coussins combien de temps ? Enchaina-t-elle en me regardant.  
- Euh... Si tu veux je t'en achèterais d'autres, essayais-je, j'ai eu un petit problème avec.

Je lui fis un sourire désolé.  
Contrairement à ce que je pensais, elle se contenta de soupirer et d'ajouter :

- Des bleus, de préférence. Et t'oublieras pas que j'aime mieux avec des franges.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, dis-je

Je lui fis un baiser sur la joue, et m'en allai monter dans ma chambre. L'odeur d'Edward était presque partie, à mon plus grand bonheur, et je m'installai sur mon canapé. Toutes traces de coussins avaient déserté le tissu Orange, et je me demandai à qui j'allais bien pouvoir en piqué pour ce soir. Une triple dose me sera nécessaire. Car ce soir, soirée chez les Cullen. Et oui, ENCORE !  
Mais j'avais eu la demande de Gwen de bien me tenir, encore plus que la normal. Et aussi de m'habiller convenablement. Anniversaire de Zach oblige.  
Les Cullen ont donc organisé une fête entre nous, chez eux, pour fêter cet évènement. Mon grand frère allait fêter ses 120 ans. J'avais promis de bien me comporter, et d'agir en femme responsable. L'inverse de ce que je suis. Mais il s'agissait quand même d'une soirée en l'honneur de mon frère, et je l'aimais trop pour lui mettre en l'air sa joie et sa bonne humeur.  
Lentement, je choisis de mettre une robe simple gris foncé, avec une ceinture orange. J'étais assortie avec ma chambre.  
J'entrepris de m'attacher les cheveux, pour essayer de faire une coiffure plus sophistiquée que d'ordinaire. Je les attachais finalement en chignon, laissant la plupart des mèches tombées dans mon dos, ou bien autour de mon visage. J'accrochai un ruban orange autour de mon cou, et je me regardai dans le miroir.  
Généralement, je détestais me pouponner. Pour moi le jean était une bénédiction, et les robes mon pire cauchemar. Comme quoi, l'amour fraternel pouvait tout faire.  
J'allai frapper à la porte de ma sœur, pour lui demander comment j'étais. Autant dire qu'elle se ferait une joie de jouer à la Barbie avec moi.  
Elle m'ouvrit la porte, et je la découvris dans un chemisier blanc en parfaite accordance avec sa peau, et une jupe bleu marine plissé au niveau du genou. Elle jeta un œil à ma tenue, et sourit.

- Je suis contente que tu ne ressembles pas à un fichon.

Sympa, la sœur.

- Tu es très belle, lui dis-je en retour. Ton chemisier est vraiment adorable.

Du pur mensonge. JAMAIS je ne mettrais ça. Trop sophistiqué.

- Tu es magnifique Bella.

Je la regardai avec un air surpris et elle me sourit. Aucun doute, elle ne me mentait pas. Je lui souris à mon tour, et elle me prit par le bras. Nous descendîmes ensemble, comme avant. Avant que cet imbécile d'Edward rentre dans ma vie.  
Depuis 10 jours, je ne cessai de me demander s'il était raisonnable de rendre visite à mon arrière petit fils. Comment je réagirais, comme ça se passerait. Si je le vivrai bien, si j'allais pas m'en sortir.  
A vrai dire, en ce moment, je suis tellement fausse que je me laisse m'y prendre. Je suis en train de m'hypnotiser par mon propre jeu. Mais tous les soirs cette même haine revient à la charge. Il faut que je fasse attention à ne pas montrer mon jeu par un excès de colère.  
Pour Zach, pour ma famille et pour Stephen.

*****

_Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements  
& désolé si je ne vous ai pas répondu  
mais même quand je suis en vacances, je suis occupé =S  
En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ^^  
Bisoux à vous tous (L)_


	17. Anniversaire

**CHAPITRE 17: ANNIVERSAIRE**

**POV DE BELLA.**

- **W**ill ! Fais gaffe avec le cadeau ! siffla ma soeur à notre frère, qui essayait de dissimuler le présent pour Zach dans la voiture.  
- T'inquiètes, je gère, triomphait-il, alors que la boite enveloppée dans du papier bleu vacillait dans l'endroit où elle était entreposée.

Lellie soupira, et abandonna. Gwen les avait chargés de cacher le cadeau dans la voiture le temps qu'elle détournait l'attention de Zacharie, mais Will n'avait visiblement pas trouvé meilleur endroit que de le poser en dessous du siège conducteur. Le paquet avait l'air écrabouillé dessous, et menaçait de s'ouvrir. Ma sœur avait essayé de le bouger de place, mais rien n'y fit, mon frère refusait catégoriquement le plus petit déplacement du ledit cadeau.  
Bien sur, j'aurais pu intervenir dans l'histoire. Mais les regarder se chamailler était tellement drôle que je m'étais abstint de la moindre remarque. Je les observais du haut du meuble où je m'étais assise, à l'opposé de leur emplacement. J'évitais cependant de froisser ma robe, mais c'était plus fort que moi : des mauvais plis avaient pris place dans le tissus gris, et je n'y pourrais rien y faire. Je n'avais jamais vraiment était robes, malgré qu'on m'ai forcé à en porter durant des décennies entières, car les femmes n'avaient pas à porter des jeans ou des pantalons. Maintenant il était rare de me voir en porter, et je n'en mettais qu'aux grandes occasions.  
Je me regardais dans la glace suspendu à côté de moi - Gwen adorait ces machins là, et en avait accroché dans toutes la maison. Mon reflet m'adressa un triste sourire. Son visage était triste, mais du genre qui essayait de paraître heureuse.  
Je détournais vite la tête. Sans aucun doute, ma famille devait deviner que je jouais la comédie face aux Cullen. Mais ils ne disaient rien, et je leur en fus reconnaissante. C'a m'aurait été d'autant plus difficile s'ils avaient ouvert la bouche.

- Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux de le mettre dans le coffre, dit Lellie, exaspérée.

Elle m'avait coupé dans mes pensées, et je retournais à leur contemplation. Ma sœur était assise sur le capot de la Peugeot, telle une statue. Mon frère faisait les cent pas tout autour de la voiture, reflétant sa concentration intense.

- Et s'il allait y chercher quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.  
- On s'arrangera pour pas qu'il ne le voit.  
- De toute manière c'est mort, il le verra bien un jour, lançai-je.

Ils me scrutèrent.

- Toi retourne à tes bouquins, bougonna Will.

Je lui tirai la langue.  
Ils décidèrent cependant de le mettre dans le coffre, sous une couverture. Ces instants si humains m'étaient vraiment très chers, et j'avais l'impression de retourner en enfance.  
Nous partîmes de la maison en avance. Gwendoline avait prévu beaucoup plus de temps à Lellie et Will pour ranger le paquet ( quoi que, je pensais aussi qu'ils allaient mettre 1 heure quand elle nous avait annoncé qu'elle leur confiait cette tache ). Zach ne mit pas un doigt dans le coffre, et nous fûmes sauvés.  
Plus le temps passait, plus j'éprouvais le besoin de détester Edward, sans raison apparente. Au fond de moi, cette haine m'alarmait, mais j'étais surtout préoccupée à la vaincre, tant bien que mal. Je me surprenais souvent en train de comploter contre lui, mais de manière bénigne. Comme le contredire, ou bien le bousculer sans-faire-exprès. Des façons neutres, qui ne ferait pas soupçonner encore plus ma famille que j'éprouvais toujours ce dégout profond.  
Quand je venais à analyser ce sentiment, encore et encore, je ne trouvais jamais de raisons valables. Si ce n'est qu'il a faillit me tuer, qu'il était mon beau frère, qu'il avait une tête à claques et qu'il éprouvait envers moi les mêmes sentiments. Bien qu'il sache mieux se contrôler, cela va de soi.  
Nous arrivâmes devant la villa blanche en un temps records. Zach s'était fait plaisir, et avait poussé à bout sa petite Peugeot.  
C'est Carlisle qui nous ouvrit la porte. Il me fit entrer avec ma créatrice, ma sœur et Zach, Will attirant Emmett dehors en prétextant avoir envie de lui parler seul à seul. Tout ça pour récupérer le cadeau et le mettre dans le garage des Cullen, bien entendu.  
Il régnait dans leur salon une ambiance calme. Des bougies avaient été disposées un peu partout, donnant un aspect chaleureux à leur vaste pièce. Des reflets orangés étaient diffusés dans toutes la pièce, sur les canapés crèmes, les murs beiges, les meubles en bois. Ils avaient pris la peine de faire une magnifique affiche clamant " Joyeux Anniversaire Zach ! ", accrochée le long d'un pan de mur. J'étais toujours aussi béate devant leur intérieur. Ils avaient un très bon gout, il fallait se l'avouer.  
Je remarquai directement que des nouvelles photos avaient aussi prises place dans leur séjour. Elles étaient semblables à celle que l'après midi même Lellie avait imprimé. Je n'avais sans doute pas remarqué qu'elle en avait fait un double exemplaire, ou bien les Cullen possédaient les mêmes gouts que nous.

- C'est très beau, murmurai-je à Alice, qui s'était posté à côté de moi.  
- Je vois que tu t'es appliquée pour t'habiller. Ca te va très bien.

Je la regardai, et elle me fit un clin d'œil.  
Je remarquai qu'elle aussi était très bien habillée, et j'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire un compliment. Mais une ombre interrompit mon élan, et je levai les yeux.

- Bonjour Bella, dit Edward d'une voix polie.  
- Bonsoir Edward.

J'adorais lui renvoyer une balle dans la figure. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre, et se reprit :

- Effectivement, bonsoir.

Un petit sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres fines, et je serrai le poing. Pourquoi était-il plus habile que moi à ce jeu là ? Il fallait dire que je n'étais guère douée dans mon genre. Je fermai les yeux, rageuse.  
Et voilà que je recommençais à me mettre en colère pour rien ! Il fallait que je me surveille. Hors de question d'exploser ce soir. Demain, je pourrais peut être l'achevé. Mais cela entrainerait mon départ. Mon cœur mort se serra. Pourquoi y avait il toujours une part sombre dans mes plans ?  
Le rouquin se tourna vers mon frère, et lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire. Les Cullen suivirent tous sont exemple, et vite des groupes de discussions se formèrent. Je remarquai qu'il s'agissait toujours des mêmes.  
Je parlai avec Alice, lorsque celle ci s'illumina.

- Et si on jouait aux échecs ? demanda-t-elle en sautillant sur place.  
- Je ne joue pas si je joue contre Edward, dit vite Emmett. Il triche.  
- Je pense que Bella pourrait activer sont bouclier, nous tenir hors d'atteinte. Tu es d'accord ?

Je le fusillai du regard, mais hochai cependant la tête.  
Emmett ria aux éclats, et lança à son frère :

- Je pourrais enfin te battre !

Il lui donna une tape taquine dans le dos, triomphant avant l'heure.

- On forme des duos ? demanda Lellie.  
- Cullen contre Yates au départ.  
- J'arbiterais ! Lança Alice. J'ai beau ne rien voir quand vous êtes là, j'aimerais bien vous regardez jouer. Préparez des papiers, un tas Cullen un tas Yates, on va tirer au sort les premiers matchs.

Elle trépignait. Elle avait hâte d'observé les matchs, et de nous hurlée que l'on trichait. Elle déclara aussi ensuite qu'il s'agissait d'un tournoi, et que les gagnants joueraient contre les gagnants et les perdants contre les perdants.  
Après le tirage au sort, rude en épreuves de stress pour moi de peur de me retrouver devant Edward et de prendre théâtralement mon self control, je me retrouvai contre Rosalie.  
Je n'avais jamais été guère bonne à ce jeu là, mais je n'étais pas nulle non plus. Je remportai cependant de justesse la partie, et accédai au demi final gagnant. Rose, elle, ne dit rien, et me félicita pour ma victoire. Ce qui me surprit.  
J'observais les autres matchs en cours, et le plus drôle fut celui d'Emmett et Will. Les deux n'arrêtaient pas de s'envoyer des blagues pour déstabiliser l'autre, mais Emmett présentait un léger avantage. C'est sur la blague " t'avais remarqué que le mot long était plus court que le mot court " que le Cullen fit un échec et mat à mon pauvre frère.  
Les jeux continuèrent ainsi, et j'espérais ne pas être confronté à mon beau frère. Je vérifiais fréquemment que mon bouclier était toujours là, pour ne pas lui donner des manières de gagner. Cependant, il accéda facilement lui aussi à la demi final, ratatinant ma sœur au passage.  
Nous étions donc quatre gagnants : toujours deux Cullen et deux Yates. Les matchs promettaient d'être serrés.

*****

_Voici un chapitre un peu plus long que le précèdent ;)  
Est-ce que la blague d'Emmett vous a plus ? x)  
Car la blague d'Emmett était une blague que mon prof nous avait dit un jour xD  
Merci à vous tous de continuer à me suivre  
& de mettre à chaque fois vos impressions des chapitres =)  
Bisoux & à Lundi ou Mardi ;)_

_Ps: vous aimez l'idée des échecs ? ^^_


	18. Demi Finale

**CHAPITRE 18 : DEMI FINALE**

**POV DE BELLA.**

**I**l n'était pas étonnant que le nom de mon frère Zacharie était présent dans la même pile que la mienne, petit tas consacré aux Yates gagnants, accédant donc à la demi finale. Il aimait jouer à ce jeu, et était le plus fort d'entre nous. Du côté des Cullen, Emmett et Edward étaient présents, et je n'avais en aucun cas envie de me confronter à ce dernier. " Plutôt mourir ", comme dirait un humain normalement constitué. Mourir, oui. C'est le mot. Certes un peu trop vague, mais c'est le mot.  
Alice dansa vers les deux piles, ferma les yeux et tira. Elle ouvrit le papier, et dit avec un sourire :

- Emmett.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant prié Dieu, pour que je puisse me confronter à lui. Alice referma les yeux, et fit balancer sa main entre les deux papiers du tas Cullen. Une fois à gauche, une fois à droite. Elle prit le papier à sa gauche, mais se ravisa à la dernière minute en prenant celui à côté. Elle l'ouvra doucement.  
Je dois dire que ces secondes m'ont paru d'être les plus longues de ma vie. De mon éternité, si je puis dire. J'attendais avec impatience, essayant de dissimuler mon irritation et continuais à exécuter quelques prières pour que le nom sur le papier soit le mien. Même si Emmett allait m'écrabouiller et qu'il me le rappellerait toujours. Ca serait mieux que réduire ma vie à l'exil.

- Zacharie.

Je jurai que mes genoux avaient fléchis. Mais personne ne s'en occupa, et Emmett fit un sourire sadique à mon frère - il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait.  
Par contre, Edward me lança un regard d'excuse. Oui, d'excuse. Cela me perturba au plus haut point, et je finis par avancer avec le plus d'assurance que je pouvais vers l'un des deux échiquiers du tournoi. J'avalai ma salive, cela allait être plus dur que je ne le pensais. Ca ne sera pas au bout de la dixième minute que je perdrais mon sang froid (si j'en ai encore), mais dans les secondes qui vont suivre.  
Je respirai une seconde fois, et m'assis sur la chaise, du côté des noirs.

- Les femmes d'abord, dit-il de la voix la plus courtoise qu'il pouvait.

Son irritation était palpable. Etais-je donc la seule avec lui de penser qu'il serait mieux d'éviter ce match ? Les autres ne semblaient se soucier de notre état mental, et observaient notre jeu avec attention. Nous étions donc bien les seuls à avoir un minimum de bon sens dans la pièce.  
Je pris un pion, et l'avançai d'une case.  
Il en fit de même.  
Le début de la partie se déroula dans le silence - je n'osais pas ouvrir la bouche, de peur de déverser un flot d'injures, et je pense qu'il en faisait autant de son côté. La tension était présente, mais nous étions les seuls à la sentir.  
J'étais penchée au dessus du jeu; et lui aussi. Ce rapprochement me gênait, et je perdais le fil. Je pouvais sentir sur mes lèvres son souffle contrôlé, je divaguais.  
J'envisageai un millier de possibilités pour le vaincre. J'aurais au moins eu la satisfaction d'avoir remporté quelque chose contre lui, sachant qu'il était bien meilleur que moi dans tous les domaines, même aux échecs.

- Tu n'as rien à dire ? Lâcha-t-il en déplaçant son fou, de sorte à manger un de mes pions.  
- Pas grand chose, avouai-je en décapitant à mon tour son fou, à l'aide de mon cavalier.

Comment ce mouvement lui avait-il échappé ?  
Il sourit, déplaça lentement sa reine, et détrôna mon cavalier.

- Je commence à savoir comment ton cerveau fonctionne, souffla-t-il.  
- Cela me parait impossible. Je suis bien trop compliquée pour toi.  
- J'ai connu pire. Mon frère par exemple.

Je le fusillai du regard. Alors comme ça il me provoquait ?

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, détachai-je, rageuse. Ton frère était le meilleur de tous les hommes.  
- Revenons à ce que je disais. Je t'ai donc avoué que je commençais à apercevoir ce que tu étais. Dangereuse, certes, mais pas méchante. *  
- Tu te trompes.

Je dégommai sa tour. Son jeu avait une légère avance, mais je me rattrapais. N'en était-ce pas l'état de la conversation ? En tout cas, je gérais ça avec beaucoup plus de calme que je m'étais imaginée, et d'un côté j'étais fière de moi. Mais je sentais que s'il poussait un peu trop, je pourrais très bien redevenir la furie que j'étais depuis toujours.  
Lellie toussota, et je me tournai vers elle. Elle m'adressa un triste sourire, et je compris que notre conversation ne passait pas inaperçue, et que tout le monde était aux aguets. Ou plutôt, n'était pas aussi bouchés que l'on aurait pu croire.

- Es tu obligé d'amener ça sur le tapis ? Demandai-je en me retournant.  
- J'en ai marre de jouer un jeu, Isabella Mary Yates. Nous ferions mieux de tout ce dire en face, et recommencer sur de nouvelles bases.  
- Il ne pourra pas avoir de nouvelles bases, dis-je.

Il me regarda, perplexe.

- Cette base finira par tuer un de nous.  
- Peut être.  
- Contrairement à certains, je ne suis pas suicidaire.  
- Je comprends.  
- Tu insinues donc que tu veux mourir ?  
- Non. Je suis en total confiance. Je pense pouvoir t'arrêter si jamais tu dérappais à nouveau.  
- Tu me connais mal. Ou alors tu sous estime ma force.

Il soupira, et déplaçai sa reine.

- Echecs, dit-il.

Dans les deux sens, j'étais bloquée. Je ne pouvais plus joué, du moins toutes les possibilités que j'avais envisagées aboutiraient au renversement de mon roi, et j'étais aussi coincée dans le sens où sa confiance était inébranlable. Et il disait me connaitre ? Il était pourtant ignorant de ma rage contre lui, et ce à quoi elle était capable de me menée. Dans ses moments là, je n'étais plus vraiment moi même, et mon coté vampirique me dominait, tel un pantin de bois.  
Je me demandai ce que pouvais donc bien penser, Stephen là haut. S'il y en avait un. Etait il en train de m'encourager, ou bien de me haïr ? Que m'aurait-il conseillé de faire ? Il ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il avait un frère encore vivant, et qu'il avait encore une famille à Chicago. Il m'avait caché tellement de choses. Et s'il avait compris dès le début qu'Edward et moi ne pourrions pas nous voir, ou même nous parler ? Et s'il savait depuis le début que notre côtoiement était incompatible, comme deux aimants refusant de toucher l'autre ?  
_Qui se ressemblent s'assemblent. _  
Cette phrase percuta mon esprit comme si un fouet c'était frappé contre mon dos. Et si… ?

- Et mat, l'entendis je souffler.

Mais il était loin, très loin. Sa voix était à des milliers de kilomètres de moi.  
Si Stephen ne m'avait pas présentée à lui, c'est peut être qu'il avait peur, non pas que l'on ne puisse pas se voir, mais qu'au contraire... L'on s'aime ?  
Comment puis-je aimer un être aussi détestable, aussi irritable, que lui ?

_* Ca vous rappelle quelque chose ? ;)_

** ***

_Je sais, je sais.  
Vous me destestez, autant que Bella deteste Edward.  
Mais au finale, vous m'adorez, n'est ce pas ? ^^  
Breef. Suite quand ? Peut être mercredi, je sais pas :)  
Sur ce, bisouus, et merci, merci, merci !_


	19. Débat

**CHAPITRE 19: DEBAT**

**POV DE BELLA.**

**N**on, non non, non, non non non.  
Je me répétais sans cesse le même mot. Ce mot désignant la négation et l'opposition. Ce mot qui me paraissait très bien pour la situation qui se présentait à moi. Bizarrement, il prenait soudain une importance primordiale au débat qui s'effectuait dans ma tête. J'étais incohérente. Amoureuse d'Edward ? C'était bien la dernière chose que moi, Isabella Mary Yates, serais. Pourtant une part de moi - même - une part bien enfouie au plus profond de mon être - était persuadée que c'était tout à fait possible et envisageable. Que ces sentiments seraient complètement expliqués, et qu'il s'agissait d'une chose on ne peut plus normal. Mais tout le reste de moi - soi en gros 99% - était révulsé contre pareils paroles et essayaient de raisonner ce 1 pour cent au bord de la folie.  
Mathématiquement, cet amour était strictement impossible. Tout nous opposait, nous nous détestions mutuellement. Sur le plan famille aussi. Il était rare que la femme d'un homme et son beau frère tombe subitement amoureux. Même sur le plan vampirique, les chances étaient nulles. Il avait métrise de soi alors que j'étais la plus horrible des monstres. Donc normalement je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter.  
Alors pourquoi j'étais soudainement prise d'un stress incontrôlable, et que j'évitais dans tous les cas de croiser le regard de l'intéressé ? Pourquoi tortillais-je donc mes mains dans tous les sens ? Pourquoi m'éloignais je de Cullen sans raison apparente ? Il était clair que maintenant, je n'étais plus du tout dans mon état normal et que je devais vite me reprendre en main.  
Soudain une vague de calme et de joie s'empara de moi, et je jetai un regard accusateur à Jasper qui me surveillait. Celui ci haussa les épaules, et je compris qu'il ne comprenait pas les raisons de ce soudain stress. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Et heureusement qu'en ce moment même Edward était en incapacité de lire dans _mes_ pensées, car il aurait pu voir dans quelle confusion mentale que j'étais. Surtout la raison de cette confusion.  
J'essayai en vain de me concentré sur le match Edward contre Zacharie. Mais je ne pouvais même pas regarder ses mains sans penser à la raison de ma discorde mentale. Pourquoi diable était-il sur Terre ? Il m'avait causé tellement d'ennuie !  
Je me retrouvai à contempler le dos d'Edward pendant que je divaguais sur le pour et le contre, la partie amoureuse et la partie emplie de haine. Jamais je ne m'étais autant remise en question. D'ailleurs c'était bien la première fois que je le faisais.

- C'est pas possible ! Murmurais-je pour moi même.

Les autres crûrent que c'était parce que mon frère était en mauvaise posture, face à Cullen alors qu'il était pourtant le plus doué. Tant mieux, tant qu'ils ne devinaient pas les motivations de mes paroles. Déjà que cela me gênait de penser ça, alors en parler… Je n'ose même pas l'imaginer.

- Echec ! Fanfaronna mon frère.

Il avait réussi à se tirer d'affaire, malgré son faible nombre de pions et de pièces maitres. L'expression d'Edward était adorable - un mélange entre la concentration et l'agacement.  
Je viens de dire Adorable ?

- Et mat, finit mon frère.  
- Je déclare Zach vainqueur ! Acclama Alice en sautillant de tous les côtés.  
- Maintenant, faisons les matchs des perdants, dit Jasper.

Je me retrouvai donc devant Emmett, et je ne comptai pas le nombre de blagues qu'il me fit. Toutes portaient sur les brunes, car il avait du les échanger avec les blondes. Je ne dis rien cependant, et perdis lamentablement.  
Lellie se retrouva confronter à Rosalie, sa nouvelle meilleure amie. Il s'agissait plus d'une conversation sur le maquillage qu'autre chose, et les garçons sifflaient d'agacement, car aux bouts de 15 minutes elles n'avaient bougé que 4 pions. Puis le tour de Jasper Will arriva, et mon frère perdit tout comme moi. A la fin le classement était clair, Zach en premier, suivi de Emmett, puis moi, Jasper, Lellie, Rosalie et Will. Les deux familles étaient équivalentes, comme avait conclu Alice.  
Après, nous passâmes aux cadeaux destinés à mon ainé. J'avais presque oublié que c'était son anniversaire, et je fus surprise de voir Emmett et Wildifried débarqués avec deux paquets plus gros qu'eux. Zach ouvra doucement celui des Cullen, et découvrit à l'intérieur une collection de livres sur les motos. Il les répandit en remerciements, et passa au notre. Il s'agissait d'une sculpture en bois représentant un bateau. Il avait toujours eu des passions pour ces choses là.  
Après ça, les groupes de discutions reprirent. Sauf que je n'étais pas avec Alice cette fois ci. Mais toute seule.  
D'un coté, je pense que c'était volontaire. Je voulais faire le point avec moi même, et c'était plus que nécessaire. A cette allure, j'allais vite tomber véritablement amoureuse de lui, et c'est ce que je redoutais. Hors de question que je me mette à aimer l'être le plus détestable de cette Terre. Ou bien même que je commence à l'apprécier.

- A quoi penses tu ? me demande une voix de velours juste à côté de moi.

Je me retournai, le diable était assis à coté de moi, sur la table à l'écart de tout le monde. Mon bouclier était toujours en place, d'où sa question. Mais de quoi ce mélait-il ?

- Je pèse le pour et le contre, répondis j'en contemplant les étoiles.  
- Sur quoi exactement ?

Je le regardai dans les yeux. Il était vraiment beau.

- En quoi ça te regarde ?  
- Je ne sais pas, admit-il.  
- Pourquoi poses-tu la question alors ?  
- Je ne sais pas, répéta-t-il. Ce silence m'intrigue. Je n'entends plus rien à part les conversations exprimées à voix haute. Plus de bourdonnement, plus rien. Je t'en suis reconnaissant. Mais j'aimerais savoir à quoi tu penses, toi, maintenant, assise seule loin des autres.  
- Je t'ai dit à quoi je pensais, objectai-je.  
- Mais tu ne m'as pas tout dis, n'est ce pas.

Bien sur que je suis avais caché des choses ! Comment dire à une personne " je suis en train de me convaincre de te détester " ? Mais parler en sa présence me devait si facile ! Je devais me reprendre. Le traiter comme avant. Avant que cette idée stupide vienne heurté mon esprit.

- Ton frère ne t'avais jamais parlé de moi n'est ce pas ? Demandai-je, contre mon gré.  
- Non, jamais. Il avait disparu avant.  
- Vers quelle année ?  
- 1915.  
- L'année où je l'ai rencontré.

Il hocha la tête.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi il m'a caché qu'il t'avait rencontré.  
- Moi aussi.

Je lui adressais un triste sourire.

- Tu veux voir des photos de nous quand on était gamins ? me demanda-t-il, avec un entrain que je ne saurais définir.  
- Pourquoi pas, soupirai-je.

Je voulais voir ces photos pour Stephen, pour m'aider à comprendre pourquoi il m'avait caché autant de choses. Me convaincre qu'il n'avait jamais prémédité mes futurs sentiments pour son frère, bien que je ne réussisse pas à m'en convaincre moi même, que je me bats avec eux. Pour enfin épargner **l'amour de ma vie**, qui était aussi innocent que je le pensais au départ. Que je continue à me haïr jusqu'à la fin des temps de l'avoir assassiner, et que je continue à chérir tous les moments passés ensemble. Que tout soi comme avant ma rencontre avec Edward. Enfin, presque.  
Nous montâmes à deux dans sa chambre, laissant nos deux familles bavardées au rez-de-chaussée. Il tira un tiroir de sa commode pour prendre un paquet de photographies.

- Lui et moi, quand nous avions 10 et 12 ans.

Il me donna une très très vieille photo, et je les reconnus directement. Le visage d'Edward était plus carré que celui de son frère, et ses cheveux en bataille. Stephen lui abordait toujours ces immenses yeux dans lesquels j'avais adoré me plonger dedans. Tous deux souriaient à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.  
Je soupirai, un peu amusé. Ils étaient mignons enfants, et ils avaient conservés leurs traits. Sauf qu'Edward était devenu une beauté immortelle, et Stephen était déjà réduit en poussière dans le cimetière de Miami.  
Je me retournai, et m'aperçu qu'Edward n'étai plus dans mon champs de vision, je me basculai de l'autre coté que je ne pouvais voir, et je me retrouvai à un centimètre de son visage.  
Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes.

*****

_Je crois que vous allez finir par m'assassiner xD.  
Vous me detestez encore plus n'est ce pas ? ^^  
Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews  
grâce à vous, je viens de dépasser le cap des 200 reviews =D  
Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais mettre la suite,  
car il faut que je me trouve un correcteur ou une correctrice ^^  
Bisoux, Love (L)_


	20. Action, Réaction

**CHAPITRE 20: ACTION, REACTION**

**POV DE EDWARD.**

**Q**uand je pense que je suis tombé amoureux du diable en personne. J'ignore comment ça a pu arriver d'ailleurs. Comment passer de la haine à l'amour en quelques heures seulement ?  
Depuis qu'elle m'avait enfin tout raconté, et que je savais à présent tout., ce sentiment étrange m'a envahi. Lorsqu'elle a essayé de me traiter comme une personne ordinaire prenant sur elle pour éviter de quitter sa famille, j'avais enfin pu voir son vrai visage, comment elle était réellement. La personne qui se cachait derrière la créature incontrôlable et désespérée.  
Peut être que je me trompe éperdument. Mais je pense que lorsqu'elle aime quelqu'un, par amour propre, fraternelle ou amitié, elle est loyale, généreuse et ouverte. N'était-elle pas comme ça avec ma sœur ? Avec sa famille ? C'est tout ce qui importait, et au moins essayé de recevoir un peu de son amitié, et pourquoi pas son amour comme elle l'avait donnée à mon frère, comme je lui en donnerais.

C'est ainsi donc que ses lèvres se retrouvèrent en train de bouger dans un même mouvement que les miennes. Je ne sais pas non plus ce qui m'a pris. Je n'avais pu retenir ce geste, tellement elle m'avait paru belle, douce et attendrie, tandis qu'elle regardait les photos. Mais je ne le regrette pas le moins du monde, malgré la tempête que j'allais prendre en pleine figure, quand elle aurait repris ses esprits.  
Je profitai de ce moment, sachant que ma fin était proche, dans un sens. Il n'y avait que deux alternatives par rapport à sa réaction. Soit-elle le prendrait comme je l'espérais au plus profond de mon être sans âme, soit elle ne pourrait plus retenir ce qu'elle a essayé d'enfouir durant dix jours : Une haine profonde et irrévocable.  
J'avais conscience que je jouais à l'instant même avec le feu. J'aurais très bien pu m'écarter et m'excuser, prétexter que j'avais mal évalué la distance, ou encore une autre ânerie de ce genre là, mais j'étais _bien_, et j'étais trop égoïste pour arrêter de l'embrasser. Je ne voulais pas arrêter notre étreinte, mais elle se dégagea après quelques minutes, le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, sans doute.  
Elle se releva, et respira un bon coup. Elle me toisait avec des yeux méchants, et je compris à quelle option j'allais avoir le droit. Je soupirai. Je m'étais bel et bien jeter dans la gueule du lion.  
Cependant, j'étais heureux. Plus que je ne l'ai été depuis bien longtemps.  
J'attendais sa réaction, et nous restâmes à nous regarder pendant une dizaine de minutes. Etait-elle en train de peser le pour et le contre ?  
J'espère, oui, j'espère.

**POV DE BELLA.**

**P**erdue ! J'étais perdue…  
Pourquoi étais-je en train de répondre à son baiser ? Lui, celui que je déteste le plus au monde, celui qui me haïssait aussi, qui avait réduit ma vie en poussières et qui était malgré lui, malgré moi, le frère de l'amour de ma vie. Et qui plus est, avait semé le trouble en moi sur les intentions de mon défunt mari.  
Pourtant, j'étais là, assise, à l'embrasser, comme je l'avais fait avec Stephen il y a maintenant plus de 80 ans. Son frère embrassait exactement de la même manière, mais plus adroitement, grâce à son statut de vampire. Etait-ce génétique, ou bien cette manière de faire était causée que par ma petite personne ? Ce don, était-il transmis de père en fils ?  
Si ce genre de chose était transmis, je me demande bien ce que j'avais pus léguer à ma progéniture et descendance. Mais la question était tout bonnement mal placer par rapport à ce que je faisais à ce moment là. Donc autant se concentrer sur les gestes que j'exécutais au moment même, me reprendre, et le repousser comme il se doit.  
Depuis quand étais-je aussi diplomate ? Le respect d'autrui est-il donc contagieux ? Et depuis quand je me questionnais ainsi ?  
Bella, reprends-toi, reprends-toi, REPRENDS-TOI !  
Je le repoussais. Peut être à contre cœur au fond de moi-même. Non ! J'aimais, j'aime et j'aimerais toujours Stephen. C'est l'homme de ma vie, mince alors ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'Edward mette la zizanie partout où il va ?  
Je le contemplai, et reculai de façon à être à l'opposé de lui. Je tenais toujours entre mes mains les photos de lui et son frère, et je les balançai à ses pieds. J'ouvris la bouche, et murmurai :

- Tout simplement déplacé.  
- C'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre ?

Je ne compris pas le sens exacte de sa parole. Me provoquait-il ou bien il commentait mon manque de réaction ? J'étais incapable de savoir, et je ne pouvais même pas m'appuyer sur l'expression de son visage : impassible. J'étais une nouvelle fois perdue, ne sachant plus quoi répondre. Je voulais qu'il comprenne que son geste m'avait déplus. Mais s'il l'interprétait que de cette manière là ?

- Tu m'as rappelé, pendant quelques instant Stephen. Mais sache que tu es tout sauf l'homme que j'aime, laissai-je avec hésitation.  
- Pourquoi donc te l'ai-je rappelé ?

Il affichait une mine renfrognée. Alors comme ça, cela lui déplaisait d'être au même niveau qu'un autre ? C'était dur pour son égo…

- Vous embrassez de la même manière, risquai-je. Mais cela doit être dans vos chromosomes. Chez les Masen ça se transmet l'art des baisers ?  
- Je n'en sais rien, rigola-t-il. Apparemment oui.  
- Peut être qu'Alison aura héritée de ce gène, lançai-je, pensive. Elle a peut-être récupéré toutes les qualités qu'ils soient.

Il haussa les épaules, ne savant pas quoi répondre. Il ne l'avait pas connu. Je pense aussi qu'il ne comprenait pas, je parlais d'elle alors que nous venions de nous _embrasser_. Il était peut être un peu vexé, que je tourne la page ainsi sans commenter sa manière de le faire. Ou bien soulager que je le fasse aussi vite. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne laissait rien paraître, sauf son égarement.

- Tu vois LaPush ? me demanda t il. Les Indiens de la réserve se transmettent leurs gènes eux. Enfin, leurs légendes, d'une certaine manière.  
- Ils se transmettent quoi comme chromosomes ? Comment peut-on se transmettre… Des... Légendes ?

Pourquoi étais-je aussi gentille ? Je devais le détester. Ce n'est même pas une question. Il avait tout fait pour mérité ma haine, en quelques sorte, et je lui parlais normalement, comme s'il était une personne neutre.

- Si je te dis que se sont des loups-garous ?

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- Impossible. Ce sont des légendes de vieillards  
- Je rêve ! En étant vampire, tu trouves le moyen de me dire qu'il s'agit que de vieilles légendes destinées à faire peur aux enfants pour qu'ils évitent de déranger leurs géniteurs ?  
- Non. Bien sur que non. Mais les Loups-Garous, ça m'étonnerais.  
- Tu serais bien surprise …

Je soupirais avec agacement. Il me prenait pour une naïve ? Du genre à avaler n'importe quoi ?

- Je te jure que c'est vrai.

Je le regardai avec le regard le plus meurtrier que je pouvais avoir. Son baiser me revenait à l'esprit, et je décidai de dévier la conversation, et se lui exprimer au plus profond de mon être mon mécontentement.

- Toi, ne t'avise plus jamais de m'embrasser, sinon tu y laisseras ta peau mon gars !  
- Le sujet est clos ?  
- Je ne crois pas non.

Je levai la main et le giflai.

- Maintenant il est clos !

Je me levai, furieuse, en essayant de me contenir pour ne pas aller plus loin, et descendis au rez-de-chaussée. Je claquai la porte d'entrée, pour sortir dehors et aller là où j'avais besoin de vérifier certaines choses : La Push. La réserves d'Indiens-Loup-Garous.

*****

_Est-ce vous satisfait par ce chapitre ? ^^  
En tout cas, dans le chapitre suivant,  
l'entrer des Quileutes donc de Jacob Black ;)  
Merci encore pour tout vos commentaires,  
Bisoux, je vous aime _


	21. Vérification

**POV BELLA.**

**J**e fonçais.  
Je cherchais certes à vérifier ce qu'il m'avait affirmé quelques minutes plus tôt, mais aussi à me divertir. Nombre de pensées m'assaillaient, et je ne voulais pas m'embrouiller pour l'instant. J'ai l'éternité pour réfléchir après tout. Mais que quelques mois, voir années pour ridiculiser Edward. Car oui, au fond, je pense que si je trouve qu'il a tort, je me ferais une joie de le pourchasser avec cette histoire pendant que je continuerais à le fréquenter. Je le détestais après tout. Enfin, c'est ce que je pense éprouver à son égard. Mais je ne veux pas m'égarer avec ça pour l'instant, et le traiter comme je l'aurais fait il y a quelques jours plus tôt.  
Grace à l'aménagement de la chambre d'Edward, pour l'acoustique surtout, nos familles respectives n'avaient rien pu entendre de se que l'on avait fait, et j'en étais bien heureuse. Je ne préfère même pas imaginer leurs réactions, Emmett m'aurait pourchassé pour me rappeler cette histoire durant ma vie entière. Si j'en avais une, s'entend. Et j'aurais peut être déclenché des soupçons. Edward les avait-ils mis au courant par rapport à notre... Lien de parenté ? Car ils auraient été au courant si jamais l'isolation avait été normal, moi clamant haut et fort qu'il embrassait comme son frère.  
Je voulais aussi surtout éviter Gwendoline, elle m'aurait posé tellement de questions que j'en aurais eu mal à la tête. Bien sur qu'elle avait le droit de le faire, mais en ce moment tout était tellement trouble dans ma tête que je ne savais même pas les réponses moi même. J'aurais aussi dû tout expliquer aux miens, et cela me gênait, même vis à vis de Zacharie, mon frère compréhensif et sans avis.  
J'entamai ma traversée des bois, et je ralentis l'allure. Une odeur désagréable de chien mouillé avait remplis l'atmosphère, et cela me dégoutais. Avec une moue sur le visage, je poursuivis mon chemin en me disant qu'Edward avait peut être raison, et que je pénétrais en terre inconnue et dangereuse. Mais depuis quand je me remets ainsi en question ?  
Je débouchai dans un territoire où l'odeur était encore plus présente, et je retins ma respiration. Mais qui pouvait empester ainsi ? Cette odeur était à peine soutenable.  
Je me dirigeais vers les premières maisons que je vis, et j'entrai à l'intérieur sans un bruit. Cela était mal, j'en avais conscience. Mais je ne risquais pas d'attaquer personne avec cette affreuse odeur dans mes narines. Donc c'étais sans danger. Mais mal élevé. Il y avait toujours du noir dans le blanc, et je n'y pouvais rien changer. Ma curiosité avait un prix, et j'étais prête à le payer. De toute manière, si j'étais surprise, malgré les minces probabilités, mon séjour à la police sera si bref que personne ne s'en rendra compte.  
Mais si c'étais vraiment des loups garous, j'étais plus que morte. Mais cela ne changerais rien - je le suis déjà.  
La maison était vide. Les meubles en bois, et les affaires des personnes mal rangés. Cela me donna envie de faire le ménage, mais je me retins, consciente que cela aggraverais mon cas. Je me contentai de survoler les pièces, n'accordant pas la moindre attention aux objets personnels, en privilégiant toutes preuves susceptibles de me prouver qu'un loup vivait ici. Des traces dans les meubles non négligeables, des marques de main prouvant une force surhumaine encastrées dans la pauvre table de la cuisine. Après tout, cela pouvait être fait exprès ou bien il s'agissait d'une autre créature qu'un loup garou. J'ai perçu la manière dont été butés mes pensées, et je riais silencieusement de moi même. Je n'aimais pas avoir tort.  
Je vagabondai sans savoir dans toute la maison. Je retournai les pièces, les unes après les autres, plusieurs fois de suite. La nuit commençait à tomber, et je me demandais s'il ne serait pas mieux que je retourne chez moi.  
Je m'apprêtais à sortir qu'une odeur retint mon attention. Malgré l'horrible sentence répandu dans la maison, je pouvais distinguer à présent la pigmente d'un humain, accompagné de l'odeur du territoire. Elle était plus forte. Je respirai un bon coup - les habitants étaient rentrés, et je n'allais surement pas sortir vivante.  
Cette perspective me fit frissonner, mais j'étais trop fière pour fuir maintenant. Autant mourir avec dignité, que prendre l'âme alors que l'on fuit - dans tous les cas je vais mourir, alors autant mettre fin à ma minable existence face au danger.  
Je guettai les pas dans l'entrée - être à l'étage ne me posait aucun problème et l'acoustique était mauvaise, en tout cas rien avoir avec la chambre d'Edward. J'entendis la porte d'entrée grincée, un roulement d'une chaise roulante. Définitivement trop facile. Puis j'entendis le souffle heurté d'un jeune, avec 16 ans tout au plus. Je l'entendis même retrousser son nez, et je devinais que celui ci était large mais pas trop imposant. Il m'avait détecté. Ainsi mon adversaire serait un enfant en pleine crise d'adolescence.  
Je les entendis chuchoter depuis le salon, ils avançaient tout deux vers l'escalier.

- Un buveur de sang est rentré ici, cracha le gamin. Il est toujours ici.  
- Un Cullen ? murmura son mentor, en rogne visiblement.  
- Non je ne crois pas, je ne connais pas cette odeur.

Je m'étais trompé. Les loups Garous vivaient bien ici, et s'était inévitable : j'allais mourir déchiqueté par les dents de cet Indien.  
Il avait reçu cette particularité de ces ancêtres, et je regrettai soudainement de n'avoir jamais vu mes descendants. Si j'avais su, je serais allée leur rendre visite plus d'une fois. Je serais même allée à leur rencontre, leur dire que je les aimais plus que tout, comme j'avais aimé ma fille et mon mari. Si jamais je sortais vivante de cette maison - il fallait se l'avouer, les chances étaient minces - j'irais voir mes arrières petits enfants.  
C'est avec cette décision que j'avançais dans le couloir du premier étage pour affronté mon misérable destin - la mort.

**POV EDWARD.**

**E**lle était cinglée, ou bien j'étais juste en train d'avoir des illusions ?  
Hallucinations ou non;, j'étais fou d'inquiétude. Après avoir rejoins nos deux familles dans le salon pour les prévenir de ce qu'elle étais en train de faire - mettre sa vie en l'air, se jeter dans la gueule du loup ( c'est pour dire ), tout ce que vous voulez - je tournai en rond dans notre clair salon pendant que les autres montaient un plan.

- Je la vois, s'illumina Alice.

Je souris. Elle n'était pas chez les Indiens. Un souci en moins. Nous pourrons peut être la rattraper.

- .. Aaah je la vois plus. Elle est en territoire Quileute.

Je me durcis - mon plan retombait comme un soufflet.

- Tu as réussi à la voir ? Je croyais que les Yates t'étaient invisibles ? demanda Emmett, en essayant de divertir l'assembler pour calmer le jeu.  
- Apparemment pas Bella. Je pense plutôt que c'est qu'un seul de votre clan qui a ce don. Je veux dire, qui est capable de m'être invisible, ainsi que tous ceux qui sont autour.

Elle avait parlé à l'intention des trois adolescents-Yates restants. Ainsi donc un d'entre eux étaient imperméable au don d'Alice ? Pas tous ? Encore une question qui me titillait l'esprit à leur sujet. Ils étaient tous un véritable mystère.  
Je me repris : focalisons-nous sur Bella. Le temps pressait, et elle allait y laisser sa peau, dans tous les cas. Il y avait forcément une solution. Je voyais très bien laquelle.

- Nous allons devoir pénétrer en territoire Quileute, lançais-je.  
- Et tu fais quoi du traité Edward ?  
- On s'en fiche.

Carlisle me reprit.

- Cela déclencherait une guerre. Nous avons surement une autre solution sans mettre les autres en danger. Mais comment êtes vous arrivés à une conversation sur les loups garous ? me demanda-t-il.

Il me laissa le choix de décider de lui dire ou non – je le lisais clairement dans son esprit. Il ne m'obligera pas à lui dire la vérité. Mais je savais bien qu'il connaitrait la réponse tôt ou tard. Cependant, je me tus, et laissai court à ses pensées.

- Il y a forcément une solution, décréta Esmé, morte d'inquiétude. Nous allons la sortir de là.

D'un côté elle se parlait à elle-même, comme pour se rassurer. Mais avait-il une solution, hormis d'aller chercher Isabella par la peau du coup de ce fichu territoire Quileute ? Une autre alternative était-elle possible ? J'avais beau chercher, je n'en voyais aucune. De plus, l'envie de lui mettre la honte de sa vie me démangeait. Mais je n'étais pas censé l'aimer ? C'étais peut être une bonne nouvelle : je n'éprouvais plus rien à son égard. Quoi que.

- Peut-être qu'un de vous pourrez pénétrer dans le territoire des Indiens, hasarda Alice. Le traité ne parle pas de vous dedans.  
- Ca les mettrait tous en danger, contra Emmett. Les Loups Garous ne font pas de quartier avec les vampires.  
- Et on peut venir avec un drapeau blanc ? Blagua Will.  
- C'est pas le moment de rire, siffla Gwendoline. Ta sœur est en danger.  
- Elle trouve toujours le moyen de mourir, lâcha-t-il. Et si elle voulait vraiment mettre fin à sa vie, hein ? Personne ne sait ce qui se passe dans sa tête.

Il avait enfin dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Je le lisais en lui. Cela ne changeait rien de son amour fraternel envers Bella, mais il commençait vraiment à croire qu'elle faisait tout pour mettre fin à ses jours.

- Tu crois vraiment ça ? demanda Lellie avec une voix douce. Qu'elle en a marre de sa vie ? Son existence n'a peut être pas été rose, mais je la crois pas assez déprimée pour vouloir se suicider.  
- Il a peut être raison, lançai-je. Elle accumule peut être ses émotions.  
- Toi, la ferme, me siffla Alice. Et revenons plutôt à un plan de sauvetage.

Tout le monde soupira – de soulagements pour ceux pensant que Bella n'était pas dépressive, et de résignation pour les autres. Je ne savais pas vraiment à quel camps j'appartenais, tant Isabella m'étais flou.  
Mais cela m'étonnerais pas qu'elle veille mettre fin à son immortalité. Pas du tout.


	22. Quileute's Meeting

**POV BELLA.**

**J**e descendis lentement les vieilles marches de l'escalier en bois, sur la défensive. Les deux hommes s'étaient arrêtés juste en face de moi, et me toisaient en fronçant le nez. Il y avait un homme avec plus de la quarantaine sur le dos, assis dans une chaise roulante, et un jeune de quinze ans environ. Je devinai directement que ça serait lui mon adversaire – son cœur battait plus vite que la normal et sa chaleur corporel était beaucoup plus gênante que celle des humains. Leur lien de parenté était évident, il s'agissait donc d'un père et d'un fils. L'immense taille de l'adolescent frisait le ridicule, il devait faire dans les deux mètres. Néanmoins, cela répandit en moi une sensation d'infériorité. Avec mon mètre soixante, je n'arrivais même pas à son épaule.  
Arrivée en bas, je les contournai et pris une position de défense. J'avais beau essayé de reprendre sur moi et de me montrer la plus humaine possible, mes sens maintenant instinctifs étaient toujours dominants sur mon humanité. A l'instant même, je ressemblais plus à une lionne qu'à l'Isabella que j'étais il y a quatre-vingt ans.  
Mon adversaire trembla de rage ; et son mentor posa son bras comme une barrière sur son ventre. Le père jeta un coup d'œil à son fils, et je ne réussi pas à décrypter ce que cela signifiait. Je restai donc dans ma position, et je sifflai, mes lèvres retroussées sur mes dents. Je haïssais ma posture ; mais j'étais incapable de bouger. Je faisais tellement vampire, cela me dégoutais de moi-même. Mais j'avais quand même en face de moi un loup garou sans doute pas à maturité, capable de se transformer à tout moment.  
Mais depuis quand les loups garous peuvent se transformer n'importe quand ? Ils n'étaient pas censés se changer à la pleine lune ?  
C'était peut être que des mythes, après tout. Cela ne devrais pas m'étonner, j'étais bien placé pour savoir que les croyances des humaines étaient souvent erronés. Pas fausses, elles avaient toujours une part de réalité. Mais elles étaient souvent un peu trop enjolivées, pour leur faire croire qu'ils étaient toujours capables de remporter sur nous, créatures mythiques. Chose impossible, bien sur. Regardez : nous les vampires, nous sommes insensibles à l'ail ou aux pieux d'argent.  
Je repris mes esprits quand je perçus l'adolescent se calmer, et je m'énervai contre moi-même. Je pensais aux mythes locaux alors que j'étais en face d'un loup garou !

- Qui es-tu ? me demanda le vieux – je pouvais le qualifié ainsi, alors que j'avais surement cinquante ans de plus que lui.  
- Isabella Marie Masen Yates, crachai-je.

Sa voix était rocailleuse, et était empreinte d'un agacement. Pas de trace de fureur. Je devais certainement rêver.

- Je te l'avais dit que ce n'était pas une Cullen, chuchota le jeune à son père.

Sitôt qu'il eut dit ça, il se mit à grogner. J'en fis de même, et il ne sembla guère impressionner. Je ne pourrais donc pas miser sur la peur. Un combat égal à égal.  
Mais j'avais toujours un avantage : mon bouclier. Mais je n'étais pas sûre qu'il marche face à un loup garou. Peut être aussi que je ne réussirais pas à le déployer, comme avec Edward. J'étais tellement perturbée en ce moment que j'étais incapable de me canalisée. Je devais donc tenter de parler – sait-on jamais, peut être qu'ils n'étaient pas si méchants que l'on le disait.

- Je ne vous veux aucun mal, plaidai-je, je me suis juste égarée. (Ma tentative de mensonge n'était guère convainquant, je m'en aperçu.)  
- Mais bien sur, railla-t-il.  
- Si je vous racontez pourquoi je suis là, vous ne me croiriez pas.

Je m'enfonce, je m'enfonce. Non seulement je paraîtrais de moins en moins crédible à force de changer d'avis, mais en plus, avec l'histoire que j'allais leur balancer – la vérité, en passant – j'étais sur de finir dans la gueule du loup garou.

- Elle ment comme un arracheur de dent, entendis-je siffler l'ado à son père.  
- J'entends tout, lançais-je d'une voix haute perchée.

Celui ci se redressa et siffla derechef. Je reculai de quelques pas, et me retrouvai coincée : j'étais éntourée de murs et de loups garous. Le plus vieu semblait vouloir discuter, trouver une sorte d'arrangements. Le gamin était certainement sur le point de muter.  
J'essayai de me rapeller la couleur de mes yeux, ce matin même. Etaient ils noir, et me laisseraient aucunes chances, ou bien or et j'aurais peut être un instant de répis ? Je ne savais plus du tout de quel couleur était mes prunelles. J'espèrai.

- Connais tu les Cullen ? demanda l'homme en chaise roulante.

J'hochai la tête, et je complétai ma réponse.

- Je les connais depuis peu. Nous nous sommes installés dans la région avec ma famille il y a maintenant quelques semaines.  
- Ta famille ?  
- Mon clan, si vous préférez. Nous sommes végétariens, et nous vivons parmis les humains.

Le loup Garou fronçai encore plus les sourcils suite à ma réponse. Me croyait il ? Je n'en savais rien. J'essayai de dénicher un miroir dans la pièce, pour pouvoir observer mes prunelles. Ce besoin m'était devenu vitale. Je saurais si je vivrais ou si je mourrais.  
Soudain, je ressentis une vague de cupabilité et de dégout profond de moi même. Qu'allait devenir ma famille ? Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide ? Et si je m'étais pour une fois satisfaite des dires d'Edward pour que je puisse me la fermer et rester avec les miens, au lieu d'aller vérifier tout ce qu'il me disait ? Je suis vraiment une nombriliste, trop curieuse et affreuse. Ma vie ne se résume qu'à du mensonges et des erreurs. Je mériterais de mourir sur place, déchiquter par la machoire d'un loup.  
J'abandonnai ma recherche, prête à assumer les conséquences.  
Si je sortais vivante de cette maison, j'irais voir ma décendance. Je les rencontrerais. Je leur dirais que leur arrière grand mère, si elle était encore là, les aimerais. Encore et encore. Que ses meilleurs mois ont été auprès de sa famille. Qu'elle aimait profondement son mari. Qu'elle regrettais tout.  
_Et qu'ils étaient tout._

- Es-tu vraiment végétarienne ? demanda le père.  
- Si je vous le dis, affirmais-je.

Je n'avais pas bu de sang humain depuis quelque mois. Mes prunelles pouvaient être noirs, mais en aucun cas rouges. Cela tournerait peut être en mon avantage.  
Mais le jeune grogna de nouveau.

- Jacob, siffla son mentor.  
- Papa ! Je ferais mieux d'appeller les autres.  
- Parce que vous êtes plusieurs ?

Cette question m'échappa. Je me mordis les lèvres.

- Bien sur, répondit le prénommé Jacob avec un sourire narquois. J'ai une meute, moi aussi.

" Là, c'est vraiment mort " pensais je, tendant que je me mis à tripoté nerveusement mes doigts. Je me redressai, prennant une position humaine. Il y avait bien des loup garous, dans la péninsule d'Olympique. Il y avait aussi des vampires. Deux ennemis mortels pouvaient cohabiter de la sorte ? C'étais dingue. Littéralement dingue.

- Tu ne fera rien, Jacob Black, tant que nous n'aurons pas mis certaines choses au clair avec Mademoiselle Vampire.

J'allais corriger, automatiquement, le Mademoiselle par " Madame ". Bien que je sois veuve. Je me tus cependant. Le père Black m'offrait une chance, et je n'allais pas tout saper à cause de mes vieilles habitudes.  
Son fils soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Que sais tu de La Push ? me demanda alors le " vieux ".  
- Que c'est une réserve de loup Garous, maintenant.

Je grimaçai. A vrai dire, je ne savais rien. J'avais débarquer ici que pour satisfaire ma curiosité.

- Rien d'autre ?  
- Non.  
- Sais tu que les vampires n'ont pas le droit de pénétrer ici ?

Je le regardai sans comprendre. On aurait dit un père qui faisait une leçon de moral à sa fille. Je secouai ma tête pour reprendre mes esprits et me consentrai sur ce qu'il venait de ma dire : j'étais en gros, en effraction. Je ne changerais donc jamais.  
Cela expliquait aussi le visage qu'avait Edward la denière fois que je l'avait regardé. Il avait peur. Il savait donc que si je pénétrais ici, cela finirait mal. Je réprimai un frisson.

- Je n'étais pas au courant, non, répondis je, d'une voix blanche.

Jacob soupira d'impatience et se mit à battre du pied. Il avait hâte de me tuer, apparement. Quel mal élever ! Il ne pourrait pas me laisser profiter de mes derniers instants ?

- Nous devons la tuer, dit Jacob.  
- Le traité ne stipule que les membres de la Famille Cullen. Et non de la sienne.  
- Il s'agit une vampire papa ! D'une _vampire !_

Il n dit rien, se bornant à me contempler. Cherchait-il dans mes yeux de la méchanceté ? Ou bien essayait il de voir si j'étais gentille ? Dans tous les cas, il me regardait. Mais pas parce que j'étais belle.  
Soudain, j'entendis des pas se rapprocher de la maison, et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Un Indien était dans l'encadrement de la porte, de la même taille que Jacob. Il me toisa, et je me remis dans ma position de défense. Il essaya de se concentrer et se tourna vers le fils de l'homme en fauteil roulant.

- Les Cullen désirent nous parler.


	23. Sauvetage express et fuite

**BELLA.**

**J**e suivis la bande de loup garous, à la fois anxieuse et furieuse contre moi même. Les Cullen étaient vraiment bons ! Quand je pense que je n'ai jamais été gentille avec eux. Au contraire, j'avais été un fardeau pour tout le monde. Bref. Je ne méritai vraiment pas de recevoir leur aide. Pourtant, ils étaient venus. Au final, ils avaient peut être envie de mourir déchiqueter. Je n'en savais rien.  
**L**es Quileute m'emmnenèrent dans les bois, et le vent soufflait contre nous. Je pouvais détecter l'odeur des mien, des Cullen. Je me détendis, alors que les Indiens se crispaient. Notre odeur devait faire le même effet sur eux que la leur pour nous. Ennemis mutuels. Ces mots choquèrent mon esprit comme le coup de vent contre mon visage. La nature était tellement bien faite, dans un sens.  
**B**ien que nos espèces respectives sois totalement contre nature. Mais cela ne faisait qu'embrouiller les choses.  
**J**e commençai à les distiguer après plusieurs minutes. Tout le monde était présent. Je me demandai ce qu'Edward avait bien pu leur raconter. Avait-il mentionné qu'il m'avait .. Violé ? ( car au final, je pouvais très bien employé ce therme ). Après tout, je m'en fichais. Je n'étais coupable de rien, moi. Juste d'avoir répondu à son baiser. Mais qui ne le ferait pas ?  
**N**ous arrivâmes à leur hauteur. L'attitude résignée des loups étaient beaucoup plus accentué. Ils éaient à présent en situation de faiblesse. J'entendis une branche craquée, je me retournai. Non, finalement si cela déviait en combat, ça serait égal. J'avalai ma salive, bien que j'en eus pas. Je me detestais vraiment, encore plus que d'habitude. Je ne mériatai même pas d'être sur Terre, même en tant que corps sans âme !

- Merci de bien vouloir nous rencontrer, dit Carlisle.  
- Que voulez vous ? cracha Jacob.

**R**osalie grogna face à son manque de politesse. Quel mal élevé !

- Comme vous avez pu le constater, Bella a pénétré sur votre territoire. Elle et sa famille sont nouveaux à Forks, et en aucun cas avait conscience du pacte que nous avons fait.  
- Vous auriez pu leur en parler. elle est en tort.  
- A-t-elle menacé un humain ? répliqua Esmé. Je ne pense pas. Comme nous, les Yates se nourissent d'animaux. Ils ne représentent donc pas un danger premier pour les humains. Et par conséquant, Bella n'a pas mis la vie d'un de ces êtres en danger durant son court séjour sur votre territoire.

**B**rusquement, la mère Cullen me paru moins innofensive. On aura dit qu'elle faisait la leçon à un de ses fils. Je tentai de me concentrer sur la scène, j'étais quand même la cause de cette confrontation. Edward étouffa un rire. Il m'entendait donc. J'étais tellement perturbée que, cependant, je ne réussi pas à déclancher mon bouclier. Tant pis ! Je devrais penser à autre chose.  
**N**ouveau ricanement.

- Que faisait-elle donc à fouiller chez moi ? lacha Jacob. Elle cherchait peut être de quoi ce mettre sous la dent.  
- Personnellement, certainement pas. Ca empeste ici.

**J**e n'avais pas pu m'empecher de me la boucler. Moi ? Chasser ici ? C'a m'étais impossible. S'il y avait eu un humains qui avait croisé ma route, aussi ennivrante aurait été sa fragmence, je ne l'aurais pas toucher. L'odeur ambiante étais vraiment abominable. Et j'avais une preuve : ai-je touché au mentor du sale mioche bloqué dans une chaise roulante ? J'aurais pu en faire qu'une bouchée. Mais non. Je ne l'avais même pas touché.  
**C**'étais évident : les loups garous cherchaient la bagarre, et essayaient de trouver une excuse. Des vrais gamins. Je soupirai d'ennuis.

- Je vous propose un marché, intervint alors Carlisle, après avoir longuement contempler ma créatrice. Les Yates signent un pacte semblable au notre, et après nous vous laisserons tranquille. Les Yates ne reviendront plus, ni Bella, ni aucun autre. Cela fera comme si nous n'existions pas.  
- Je pense que ce n'est pas la première fois que vous dites ça à notre tribu. Il me semble que ces mêmes paroles ont été adressé à nos ancêtres. Or, nous vous revoiions.  
- Simple mesure de conséquance. Je ne pense pas revoir des membres des Quileute avant bien longtemps.  
- De toute manière, ajouta Gwendoline, nous allons partir. Deux clans de vampires sur Forks n'est vraiment pas la meilleure chose à faire. Et cela est nessessaire.

**N**ous allions déménager ? Pourquoi ? Depuis quand cette décision a été prise ?  
**J**e me rendis compte d'une chose alors. Je ne voulais pas déménager. Je ne voulais _plus_. J'avais enfin trouvé un vampire aussi torturé que moi. J'avais comme touvé un compagnon de jeux. J'aimais l'embêter, lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Je m'étais attachée.  
**B**ien sur, l'interressé entendit tout.

_**La ferme**_, hurlai je silencieusement.

**D**urant mon combat intérieur, le choc de la nouvelle, les Quileute réfléchissaient. L'idée de nous laisser tranquille ne les enchantait guère, il fallait se l'avouer. Mais ils durent penser à leur nombre de perte si jamais une bataille se déclenchait, et c'est avec regret que j'entendis Jacob dire :

- D'accord.

**L**e pacte fut signé, bien que dans quelques semaines nous ne serions plus à Forks.  
**P**lus le temps avançait - ce début d'après midi dans la maison des Cullen me parut s'étirer, à tel point que les minutes semblaient être des heures. J'appris donc aussi que durant l'opérations " sauvetage de Bella chez les Loups Garous ", ma famille avait décidé que la Péninsule d'Olyumpic n'était pas pour moi. Que l'on partirait pour mon bien, car ils jugeaient que j'avais déjà pris trop sur moi pour les protéger. Nous avons donc tout mis à plat avec les Cullen, et je dus aborder des sujets déplaisants devant publique.  
**J**'expliquai tout cependant. Pourquoi mes relations avec Edward ont toujours été ambigue, mon manque de self control, mon passé. Tous furent compatissant, bien que par ma faute des amitiées comme Rosalie / Lellie allaient être déchirer. Nous convenîmes alors de nous voir quelques fois par ans, pour garder contact. J'en fus plus que ravie, bien que cela n'étais pas suffisant à mon gout.  
**J**e tentai aussi à plusieurs reprises de convaincre ma famille de rester, un an au moins. Mais ils ne voulurent rien entendre, croyant que c'étaient pour eux et non pour moi que je disais ça. J'avais le coeur brisé. Brisé. Il n'y avais pas d'autre mot. Nous partirions dans une semaine, le temps de faire les cartons que je n'avais pas defait. Les Cullen nous proposèrent leur aide, et nous acceptâmes, pour ne pas les vexer.  
**J**e voulais faire une chose avant de partir. La visite chez les Quileute m'avait arraché une promesse, et je m'y tiendrais. J'irais voir ma décendance. Et j'aimerais le faire cet après midi même. J'irais donc quand j'aurais trouvé la manière de formuler mon désir à ma famille, mais le plus tot serait le mieux.  
**E**dward ne commenta pas mes pensées. J'avais jugé que lui cacher mon esprit se révélait d'un enfantisme ahurrissant. Car oui, la nouvelle de mon déménagement m'avait perturbé, et au plus haut point. J'avais mal, et cela m'avait certaienement faire grandir. Une évolution que j'avais raté durant ma vie de vampire. Si je pouvais qualifié mon érrance de vie, bien sur. Je compris que mon manque de self control était surement purement psychologique, que mon cerveau ne s'était pas vraiment remis que ma période nouveau né. Qu'il s'abritait derrière ce statut. En gros, j'étais une dérangée mentale.  
**V**ers quatorze heures de l'après midi, j'annonçai que j'allais rendre visite à ma famille, en Oregon. Cela me prendrait pas beaucoup de temps pour y aller, guère plus de deux heures, si je courrais sans m'arrêter. J'irai voir ma petite fille, Isabella, qui était maintenant agée de 60 ans, environ. Elle avait des enfants, des petits enfants. Comme nous étions dimanche, elle serait certainement avec eux. Je ne savais pas encore si j'allais entrer dans leur maison, leur dire bonjour, me faire passer pour une jeune femme égarée. Je ne savais pas. Je verrais bien le moment venu.  
**M**a famille et les Cullen n'objectèrent pas. Gwendoline savait que cette décision m'avait demander beaucoup de temps, et je pense qu'elle fut heureuse de savoir que j'avais enfin arrêter mon combat intérieur. Que j'allais certainement avoir du répit. En finir avec mon passé. Redevenir comme avant ma transformation. Enfin, _presque_.  
**J**e ne pris pas la peine de me changer, j'y allais donc avec ma robe noir et orange. Cela ne faisait pas trop habillé, seulement lorsque je me détachais les cheveux. Je le fis donc, et mis ma frange épaisse devant mes yeux. Ma tignasse tomba en boucle épaisse dans mon dos, et lorsque j'adressai un dernière coup d'oeil à mon reflet avant de partir, je ressemblais à Isabella Swan Masen, en un peu plus belle. J'étais revenue 80 ans en arrière. J'aimais ça.  
**J**e courus pendant une heure trois quart. J'étais anxieuse, et tout le long du chemin j'appréhandais de les voir. Je faillis même faire demi tour plusieurs fois. Peut être n'étais je pas aussi prête que je le supposais. Mais mon fort caractère reprit à chaque fois le dessus. Finalement, cela avait des avantages d'être aussi têtue q'une mule.  
**L**orsque j'arrivai à McMinnville, je m'arrêtai. Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques kilomètres de la maison de Isabella Sykes. Elle avait eu une fille, Samantha, et un fils Jason. Je tentai de faire le récapitulatif de tout ce que je savais sur eux, pour pouvoir me repéré. J'entendis des pas derrière moi, et me retournai.

- EDWARD ! hurlai-je. Tu m'as suivis ?

**J**'étais en rage. Toutes mes belles paroles à sopn égards tombèrent à l'eau. Comment avait-il osé ? Etait-il obligé de me suivre tout le temps ?

- Il s'agit aussi de ma famille, me répliqua-t-il, et je te retiendrais si jamais tu envisagerais de faire une bêtise.

**L**'imbécile !

- Retourne immédiatement à Forks ! criai-je, tellement fort que des passants se retournèrent. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Et ce n'est pas ta famille, mais la mienne.

**I**l fit celui qui n'entendait rien.

- Ou se trouve la maison de Isabella Sykes ? demanda-t-il, aussi saint que le diable.  
- Comme si tu ne le savais pas.  
- C'est bien ce que je me disais. 7, East Main Street.

**I**l partit en avant. Je ne pouvais plus me débarrasser de lui. Je le suivis en fulminant, et il ignora mes pensées. Nous parcourûmes deux kilomètres à vitesse humaine, avant d'arriver devant une belle maison de brique. De nombreuses personnes parlaient à l'intérieur.  
_Il était 16 heures 27._  
**N**ous nous approchâmes et nous postâmes en dessous d'une fenêtre du salon où toutes les personnes étaient regroupées. J'entendais à présent toutes les voix de ma décendance présente.

- Méméééééééééé ! hurla une fillette. Raconte nous une histoire !

**S**a demande fut accueillis par de nombreuses autres voix d'enfants. Ils réclamaient tous des histoires, et Samantha intervint.

- Les enfants ! Laissez votre grand mère tranquille.  
- Sam, dit la ville dame - ma petite fille. Ils sont jeunes. Je vais leur raconter les vieilles légendes Masen.

Samantha soupira. Je devinais facilement qu'elle cédait. Qu'étaient ces vieilles légendes ? Elles tennaient compte de mon nom de famille. Cela devait être des vieux contes locaux. Après tout, ce nom de famille était courant à mon époque. Cependant, Edward me regarda, intérogateur. J'hossai les épaules.

_- Asseyez vous, les enfants, poursuivit Isabella. Voilà. L'histoire remonte au temps où mes grands parents étaient toujours vivants.  
« Nous étions en 1915. Stephen Masen vivait heureux avec ses parents et son frère, Edward. A ce moment là, il attendait de devenir assez vieux pour pouvoir partir à la guerre, honoré son pays, être couvert de gloire. Il ne connaissait pas encore l'amour, mais celui ci le guettait, et allait bientôt lui faire gouter le bonheur le plus intense.  
« Il le trouva en Isabella Swan, une femme de son âge. Nous étions à Miami. Ils s'aimaient d'une manière inconditionné. Cela le poussa à faire croire à sa famille qu'il était mort. Les Masen n'aimait pas les Swan, et Stephen ne pouvait se résoudre à vivre loin d'Isabella._

**S**i j'avais pu pleurer, je l'aurais fait. Toutes les larmes de mon corps auraient dégouliné des mes yeux, jusqu'au coins de ma bouche. Comment cette histoire avait elle été conservée maintenant, en 2009 ? Je n'avais pas été oublié. Comme je les avais aimé silencieusement, sans les connaitre.  
**E**dward m'observait. Mes ses yeux étaient perdus quelques part dans son esprit.

_- Ensemble, ils se marièrent et eu une fille, Alison Gily, ma mère. Il vaicurent deux mois à trois, deux mois les plus beaux de leurs vies à tous. CEpendant, le drâmes les guettaient.  
« Isabella fut percutée par une calèche en juin 1917. Lorsque cela arriva, tout le monde la cru morte. Cependant, son corps ne fut pas retrouvé, et l'on pensait qu'il avait du être réduit en poussière, ou bien envoyé au loin à cause de l'inpact. Mais stephen refusait d'y croire, et était persuadé que sa femme vivait encore.  
« Il affirmait qu'il lui arrivait de revoir sa femme, dans l'ombre ou bien le soir. Il prétendait qu'elle était devenue beaucoup plus belle, mais blanche comme une colombe. Il se confiait à son meilleur ami et témoin, qui conta tout par la suite à Alison lorsqu'elle fut plus grande.  
« Stephen pensait qu'Isabella n'avait jamais eu son âme en peine et qu'elle venait hantée son ancienne vie de temps à autre. Durant deux ans, il combattit le chagrin grâce à cette espérance, qu'elle n'étais pas vraiment morte. Mais en septembre 1917, il fut retrouvé mort, ses blessures sans explications valable. L'âme d'Isabella s'était manifestée, et avait fait du mal à l'être cher sans crier garde.  
« Alisson Gily fut confiée à une famille d'accueil et grandit. Quand elle apprit l'histoire, elle se souvins qu'elle voyait de temps en temps une femme comme sa mère était décrite. Isabella Swan veillait toujours sur sa famille, désireuse de se racheter de son masacre involontaire.  
« Ma mère décéda en donnant naissance à mon dernier frère, Vincent. Depuis, nous ne revîmes plus Isabella, colmme si son âme avait été enporté avec sa fille. Maintenant, les trois Masen Swan reposent enfin en paix, après de longues décenies d'errance d'Isabella._

**J**'étouffai un sanglot. L'histoire me semblait si vrai. Je n'avais pas étté oublié, et encore moins traiter comme un monstre. J'avais été en quelque sorte glorifié dans ma famille. C'était trop. Je ne le méritai pas. Cela me paraissait irréel. Impossible.

- Maman, ce ne sont que des légendes, soupira Samantha. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'entaites à dire le contraire. Ta grand mère a bien existé, mais je doute que son âme soi à l'origine du décès de son mari.

Si j'avais été dans la même situation, j'aurais répliquer la même chose. J'avais donc donner mon mauvais caractère à ma descendance.

- Ca va ? me demanda Edward.

Je le regardais.

- Je crois.  
- On devrais y aller.  
- J'aimerais faire une chose, avant. Ca ne te dérange pas ?

Bien qu'il lu mes intentions dans mon esprit, il n'objecta pas.

Je me levai donc, et me postai devant la fenêtre où je m'étais accroupis. Je tapai doucement contre le carreau, et toutes les têtes de la pièce se retournèrent vers moi. Le visage d'Isabella s'illumina, et un large sourire la traversa.

- Isabella Swan, murmura-t-elle.

Mais j'étais déjà partie en courant, laissant mon passé derrière moi.


	24. Epilogue !

**Epilogue**

- BELLA ! DEPÊCHE TOI ! hurla Will, de l'autre coté du pont menant à l'avion.  
- J'arrive !

Nous étions enfin prêts. Nos bagages avaient été bouclé bien avant la semaine donné, les Cullen nous aillant aider.  
Depuis le dimanche dernier, j'avais été comme libérée. Je ne broyai plus de noir, au contraire. Il m'arrivai d'être heureuse, de rire. Je partageai des moments forts avec ma famille, avec les Cullen. J'appréciai dorénavent Edward à sa juste valeur, bien qu'il me tapait toujours autant sur le système. Je ne faignai plus. J'aimais ma vie.  
Ce tableau blanc avait pourtant une tache de noir. Je venais d'apprendre la morte prématurer de Isabella, ma petite fille, durant la semaine. Crise cardiaque. Cette nouvelle m'avais annéhantis, et j'étais heureuse de l'avoir vu avant. Mais je la soupsonnais de m'avoir attendu, en quelque sorte, avant de pouvoir se dire qu'elle pouvait mourir en paix. Mais cela n'avait pas de sens. J'étais censée avoir rejoins les âmes de mon mari et de ma fille. Je ne comprendrais jamais ce fait.  
J'avais comme une happy end. Je ne voulais pas y penser. J'avais toujours detesté les histoires terminant bien, mais il fallait que je m'avoue que j'aimais être heureuse. Qui n'aimait pas, hein ?

- Bon, à la prochain alors, dis-je à Edward.  
- On vous fera signe pour mon anniversaire, lança-t-il. C'est dans quelques mois.

Je grimaçai.

- Sommes nous amis ? me demanda-t-il.  
- Je ne pense pas.  
- Essayons.  
- Ca sera dure je pense.

Il rit, moi aussi.

- Je pense que vous allez me manquer, dit-il. C'est bien plus drole quand vous êtes là pour faire des bêtises.

Je lui tirai la langue, et nous nous étreintâmes.

- Bon vole, dit il

Je me détachai de lui, et je partis  
Je me pris les pieds dans son croche pattes; et je tombai à la renverse.

- Je pense que ça sera _très_ difficile d'être ami, ajoutai je, avant de rejoindre ma famille, sur le pont 9.

A présent, tout était tellement simple. Et j'aimais ça.

**FIN.**

* * *

Yates vs Cullen est fini. Oui.

Je peux vous dire que mes mains en tremblent. Ca me fait un peu mal au coeur, mais je pense que l'histoire commençait à un peu trop durer. Je me trompe ? Voici la fin que j'ai trouvé, et j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu. Pas de couple Edward Bella, pas de bataille, rien. Juste une Bella Masen mieux dans sa peau, sans départir de son mauvais caractère.  
Si vous avez des questions, j'y répondrais. Je sais que cela fait trop happy end, mais je ne voulais pas faire mourir des personnages. C'a aurait été trop difficile à gérer je pense.

Je voulais vous remerciez. Du fond du coeur. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir imaginer cette histoire, et ce grâce à vous. Je suis tellement contente d'avoir fait ce que j'ai fait. Et je vous suis redevable.

Merci à Auréline pour m'avoir publier sur . Merci à ma Réglisse pour son soutient. Merci à tous mes lecteurs. Merci Merci Merci.


End file.
